Healing Love
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: After being severly injuried by Nexus,John Cena suffers a stroke and loses the ability to speak or walk.He is sent to a rehab hospital in San Diego.While there,he meets a therapist who will not only teach him to speak and walk again but how to love again
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I know I said I wasn't going to start a new one until I got one completed but this was in my head. So, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the Wrestlers in this story. It is fiction and to be taken that way.

* * *

Most of the RAW roster sat in the waiting room of the local hospital waiting on news. Most couldn't believe what had happened. The destruction that had taken place.

"I thought we rehearsed enough for them to know what to do." Randy Orton said as he sat in the waiting room with everyone else.

"It was but Nexus didn't follow the plan." Ron "R-Truth" Killings said to him. "They weren't supposed to attack with the chairs."

"They should have followed the plan." Randy said getting up.

"Yeah, they should have." He replied. Both though back to the night's events.

_Flashback_

_Ron and Randy were in a tag team match against Gabriel and Slater. The other members of Nexus were at ringside. The match proceeded like normal and the Nexus members soon got into the ring and attacked Ron and Randy and as planned, John Cena came from under the ring and started to help. Before anyone could react, Wade Barrett had a chair as did the other members of Nexus. Soon, Ron and Randy were being held back by some of the Nexus. Both watched as Wade hit John with the chair. It was suppose to be a soft hit and on the back not the head. But Wade ended up hitting him in the head with the chair. Both Ron and Randy watched as Wade flipped out and just continued to hit John with the chair. Security came out and separated everyone and called the paramedics for John. Ron, Randy and everyone else knew it was serious as John wasn't moving or doing anything._

_The medics and doctors at the arena did what they could but soon realized that John was hurt more than they thought and they rushed him to the hospital. Security was holding the Nexus until the police arrived. Talk had already begun about arresting Wade for assault._

Now, everyone was waiting on word from the doctor on John's condition. Vince and his family were flying in to see also and to deal with Wade. He was currently being evaluated by a psychiatrist. They thought maybe he had some kind of mental breakdown.

"The family for John Cena?" The doctor said coming out of the Emergency room.

"Yes." Randy said as he and the others got up. "How is John?"

"Mr. Cena suffered some damage to the brain from the chair shot. I'm not sure what the damage is until he wakes up but he had a blood clot in the brain which caused a minor stroke, we think. We are doing a CT scan and we will go from there."

"Is John going to be okay?" Eve Torres asked.

"We don't know yet. Once we get the test back and he wakes up, we will know more."

"Can we see him?" Randy asked.

"Not right now. Is his other family on the way? They might have to make decisions about things."

"They are on the way." Vince said walking up. "I'm Vince McMahon, John's boss. If decisions needed to be made before his family gets here, I have the authority to do so." He showed the doctor the paper he had all the superstars sign.

"Okay. Right now, we are waiting for some test results. Once I have those, I will come and talk to you." The doctor headed back into the Emergency room.

"Randy, Ron, what happened?" Vince asked them.

"The match went wrong. Wade flipped out." Randy replied.

"Well, he will be dealt with. For now, let's wait and see how John comes out of this." Vince joined Stephanie and Triple H to wait for news.

The next few hours went by slowly as everyone waited. Finally four hours after John's was brought to the hospital, the doctor came out with news.

"Mr. McMahon?" The doctor said walking in.

"Yes." Vince replied walking over to him.

"Is Mr. Cena's family here yet?"

"They should be arriving shortly." Vince had send his private jet to get them and they should be arriving soon.

"Mr. Cena did suffer a stroke caused by the blood clot which was caused by the chair shot."

"Is he awake?" Vince asked.

"Yes but he can't speak for the moment because of the stroke."

"Is he going to make it?"

"Yes. We are certain he will but there are no guarantees with his injury. It could easily turn and he might not survive. With a stroke, there are unlimited complications. He could have another one and cause more damage."

"Does he have a lot of damage?"

"Yes. We know he has some damage to the brain. The parts of the brain that control speech and movement were damaged the most. He is in for a long road."

"Thank you." Vince said as the doctor left. "Everyone, you should go back to the hotel. There is nothing you can do right now. John's family will be here soon."

Everyone knew he was right and they all headed back to the hotel. They could only hope that John would get better. They were still in shock that Wade had done this. What caused him to snap like that and attack John? They knew they couldn't confront him now because he was at the hospital being evaluated. But once they walked into the hotel, they saw the Nexus in the lobby. Randy, Ron and all the other superstars headed over to them.

"What was that in the ring?" Randy asked when he pinned Slater against the wall.

"What?" Heath asked.

"Why did Wade break from the plan and attack John?"

"We don't know."

"You sat and watched."

"We couldn't' have stopped Wade." Justin Gabriel said to him.

"Stay away from John and everyone else. If we find out that you did have this planned with Wade, you will be the one in the hospital." Mark Henry said before walking away.

Everyone else followed and headed back to their rooms. Nexus headed to their rooms also. They were in shock that Wade had gone off like that but they had seen it coming. They just didn't' think he would do that much damage to Cena.

Vince waited at the hospital until John's family showed up. Once they were there, he headed to see about Wade.

"Doctor, I'm Mr. Barrett's boss. What is going on?" Vince asked.

"He has suffered a mental breakdown. Something in his brain snapped and he attacked Mr. Cena. We have him sedated. We are going to keep him here indefinitely. We are committing him."

"Thank you." Vince walked off and headed to the hotel.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cena, your son's injuries are severe. We don't know if he will ever speak or walk again. We are going to keep him here for a few days and make sure he is alright. Once we are sure, he can be moved to a rehabilitation hospital. You want that right?"

"Of course we do." John Cena, Sr. told him. "We want the best hospital for our son."

"The best hospital is in San Diego. I think that is where you should send him. But be advised, they have restrict rules about family and friends visitation. No visitors for the first sixty days."

"We can't see him for sixty days?"

"No. The hospital feels it helps the patients get better. Once they feel they can do things for themselves, then they allow visitors. Most patients with your son's injuries don't' want their family and friends to see them like this. Now, your son isn't married right?"

"No. No wife or girlfriend." Carol Cena replied.

"Well that makes things easier. Patients do not need distractions. Some family and friends will pity the patient and that makes the patient feel bad as well as hinders progress."

"We understand. Once you clear John, can you get him into the hospital?"

"Yes. I have already made the call. Once he can travel, he will be sent to San Diego."

"Thank you doctor. Can we see him?" Carol asked.

"Yes but know he can't speak and doesn't exactly understand everything right now."

The Cenas followed the doctor to the room and walked in. They walked over to the bed and saw that John was sleeping. They figured it was for the best. They sat with him but soon retired to their hotel for the night as the doctors had assured them he was in no danger. They talked to Vince in the morning and explain things to him. Then they would get things together to have John moved. They couldn't believe this had happened. They couldn't' help but wonder if their son would be the same as before.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**When John's parents arrived at the hospital the next morning, they found John awake. The doctor had told them that he was still unable to speak but answered questions by blinking once for yes and two for no. **

"**John, the doctor explained about the hospital right?" Carol asked sitting by his bed. She watched as he blinked once. "You will be moved in a few days and you know we can't visit you for two months right?" He blinked once again. **

"**Mr. Cena, we will be moving in two days. The hospital in San Diego is all set. They have the test results from us and will do their own once you get there." The doctor said to John as well as his parents. "Your boss is waiting outside to talk to you."**

**The doctor left and Vince came in. He wanted to apologize to John and his parents for the action of Wade and the Nexus.**

"**John, I wanted to apologize for Wade and the Nexus. This never should have happened. I will cover all medical bills." Vince said to him. "Mr. and Mrs. Cena, I'm so sorry about this."**

"**It's not really your fault. The Nexus just went off plan according to Randy." John Sr. said.**

"**Yes that is true but still. I promise John, you have your job once you're ready. But for now, just get better." Vince quickly left and headed back to the hotel. The doctors had told him that there was nothing more for him to do as John would soon be sent to San Diego. He told the doctors to send him all of John's medical bills.**

**Once he got back to the hotel, he told the other superstars what was going on and that John would be sent to San Diego. He also told them that he couldn't have visitors for the first two months he was there. The superstars headed to the hospital to see John before they left for the next city and couldn't see him for two months.**

"**Hey, John." Randy said walking in. "I'm sorry we couldn't do more to stop this." **

**He knew John wouldn't answer him. The doctor and John's parents had explained that he couldn't speak.**

"**Wade is being committed and he will stay here until they figure out what made him snap. Don't worry, we will take of Nexus. You just get better." **

**After talking for a little bit, Randy left and some of the others came in. They each said encouraging words and then left. They had to get to the next city for the next show. It had been decided that Randy would address the audience and explain about John's condition at the house show and then on RAW on Monday. **

**Once everyone left, John's parents started making the arrangements to move him to San Diego. They talked to the doctors out there and agreed to fly out with John and sign all the papers and then leave as they couldn't stay with him. They also were told they would meet with his doctor there as well as the therapist he would work with.**

**Three days later, John and his family were flown to San Diego. Once there, John was taken to his room while his parents met with the doctors.**

"**Mr. and Mrs. Cena. I'm Doctor Ken Grant." The doctor said walking in. "I have all the papers for you to sign."**

"**Can you tell us about your program?" Carol asked as they signed them.**

"**Sure. We have an exceptional program with great success. Your son will begin therapy to speak and walk again. We will assess the damage to the brain and make our plan. We work with a top therapist who not only teaches our patients to speak but walk as well. There are only ten therapists in the country that do both and we have one of the best. She will be the one working with your son."**

"**Can we meet her?" John Sr. asked.**

"**Of course. She should be here in a few minutes." He replied. "As you know, we don't allow visits for sixty days. It is just better that way for the patients. When you do visit, odds are good that he will be talking and hopefully walking. You will see the difference." **

"**Thank you." Carol said as the door opened and this petite blue eyed blond walked in.**

"**Mr. and Mrs. Cena, I'm Mallory Gilmore. I'm the therapist who will be working with your son." Mallory said shaking their hands.**

"**Ms. Gilmore, can you tell us about the therapy?" Carol asked. She wanted to know what her son was in for.**

"**Sure. I will teach your son to speak again and walk again. It's a long process and can be tough for the patient. That is why we don't allow visits. It's for your benefit as well. John will get frustrated with it and take his anger out on whoever is near. Its better that he takes it out on me than you. Before we started this rule, so many patients ruined their relationship with their families. I'm trained to take the anger and abuse that will come. He will hate being depended on someone else and not being able to speak or walk. But slowly he will learn to do both."**

"**So, you do what exactly?" John Sr. asked.**

"**I use kids' toys to help them to speak again, it's easier. They are really starting over with everything. I use different methods depending on the patient. Not all patients are the same so, the same methods don't work. Mr. and Mrs. Cena know I will do my best to make your son speak and walk again. That's all I can really tell you."**

"**Thank you. Can we say goodbye to him?"**

"**Yes. I will take you there." Mallory got up and led them out of the office and down the hall. Soon they were in the patients' residence. "Here you go."**

**Both walked in and found John in the room. They knew he would be confined to the bed until he could walk or move more. Both said their goodbyes and soon headed out. It was hard to leave him but the understood it was for the best. **

**Once they left, Mallory walked over to John. She wanted to start right away.**

"**John, I'm Mallory and I will be helping you speak and walk again." She said sitting down on the bed. "So, shall we jump right in?"**

**She waited for him to blink which he did but blinked twice for no.**

"**I see. You're tired from the trip right?" She waited and he blinked once. "Alright. Well, we will start tomorrow. So, how about some lunch?"**

**She waited and once he blinked yes, she headed out to get the lunch tray. She walked back into the room and sat the tray down on the table. **

"**Okay, let's see what we are having today." She took the cover off the food. With a stroke, he couldn't really eat solid food yet so, it was more mashed up. "Looks like chicken and vegetables. Let's try some."**

**She started to help him but she could tell that he didn't' want her too. "John, I know this is hard but you have to eat and right now you can't eat by yourself. So, let's make a deal. If you let me help you, I will bring you something better for dinner. Your mom made a list of things you like. So, I will bring something you like. Do we have a deal?"**

**She waited and he soon blinked yes. She took the spoon and began feeding him the meal. Once she was done, she cleaned up.**

"**Okay, well, we will let you take a short nap and then we will start slowly." She waited for him to blink and then she left the room.**

**She had to make the plan for his therapy. She would start slow helping him learn to speak again. Then she would alternate each therapy to help him walk also. From his test and what she observed, he was going to be at the hospital for a minimum of three months but her instincts told her he would be there for longer. But she had every confidence that she would help him speak and walk again. Hopefully she would get him to the point he was before the injury but there was no guarantees. She could only take the time with him and take it one day at a time. She knew a little about wrestling as her ex boyfriend had watched but she didn't know much. She wasn't sure he would ever wrestle again but she was going try to get him back to that.**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**John wake up after the nap and just stared at the ceiling in his room. He couldn't really move by himself. His whole right side was paralyzed and he could just move his left a little. He thought back to everything. He was shocked when Wade hit him with the chair the first time. He thought that was just part of the plan but then Wade began hitting him more. Before long he was unconscious and didn't know that Wade continued to hit him. **

**When he woke up next he was in the hospital. He realized something was wrong immediately. He couldn't move his right side and he couldn't say anything. The doctor had explained that he had a stroke because of a blood clot in the brain and the damage by the chair shot. The doctor told him to blink if he understood everything. He had understood everything the doctor said as well as his parents when they said he was going to a hospital in San Diego.**

"**Well, I see someone is awake." Mallory said walking in the room. "I wasn't sure if you were yet. Did you have a nice nap?"**

**He blinked once for yes and watched as she got out what she needed. He knew she was his therapist who was going to help him speak and walk again.**

"**Good. Then we will start slow." She walked over to him. "Okay, we are going to try to get some movement to your right arm."**

**She began doing range of motion exercises with his right arm. She did a few on the right side and then moved to the left side.**

"**You have some movement and feeling in the left arm right?" She asked him. She waited and watched him blink once. "Good. From everything it seems the effected side is your right side. The left one needs some work but all in all it's good."**

**She continued to switch sides with the exercises. Once she had done the arms she moved to the legs. She liked to do each one several times.**

"**Okay, it seems your range of motion is good. So, we will continue to work on it. Lets see about some speak exercises."**

**She sat on the bed and got out a see and say. It was something she used on each patient to help them speak.**

"**Alright. Let's try this baby." She laughed. She noticed John smile a little at what she said. "I knew you had a nice smile. Someone as handsome as you had to have one. Now, let's go."**

**She laughed a little and saw that he did too. Everything she was doing was building the foundation of therapy.**

**She pulled the level and heard the voice say the sound and the word. She did this several times.**

"**Alright, I'm only doing with because it helps you hear the sounds of the words. I know you know the words and what they sound like but you are essentially starting at the beginning. We have to try each sound and go from there. I know this is frustrating for you and you want to learn this fast and get better fast but it doesn't work that way. You have to take your time."**

**She put the see and say away and got out some blocks that were different shapes and colors.**

"**Alright, we are going to see if you can move your left arm enough to point for me." She put all the shapes on the table in front of him. "Alright, this will also tell us maybe if anything else was damaged. Okay, point to the circle." **

**The shapes were a blue circle, a red square, a green triangle, a yellow rectangular, and a white cube.**

**He slowly moved his left arm to the table and pointed to the red square.**

"**That's good but it's not it. I will give you a hint, its blue." **

**He pointed again to the square and then put his arm down with a groan. He was frustrated with the fact that he couldn't place which shape was which.**

"**I know this is difficult but as time goes on, you will learn this over again." She could tell he was frustrated. She took his left hand. "John, I know this isn't easy for you. You are use to being independent and doing things for yourself. Once we start and make progress, you will do that again. You just have to be patient and know you will."**

**She smiled and finally got a smile from him. "Okay, why don't we break for today? Dinner will be soon and I owe you something you like. I will bring it back but I'm not telling you what it is."**

**She got up and walked out. As she was leaving, she ran into John's doctor.**

"**How did Mr. Cena do today, Mallory?" Dr. Ken Grant asked her.**

"**He did well for his day. I think it will take time."**

"**Okay. I trust you. So, where are you off too?"**

"**I'm going to get him something he likes to eat. I made a deal at lunch and you know I always try to get my deals."**

"**I know. Just remember not a lot of grease."**

"**I will." She laughed and headed to her SUV. **

**Once she got the items from the restaurant, she headed back to the hospital. She mashed up the steak and things and then headed to his room. She passed his nurse on the way there.**

"**Everything go okay with the medication?"**

"**Yes. He took it." Sarah Connors replied to her.**

"**Good. I'm going to give him dinner and clean up so, you don't' have to."**

"**Thanks Mallory. It's not that I mind but he doesn't seem to be a friendly person. He kind of got a little mad about the medication."**

"**Sarah, he can't talk right now. I think he is a nice person. Not everyone likes medication. It's fine. Next time, let me know and I will take care of it."**

"**Thanks Mallory." Sarah walked toward the nurses' desk. It wasn't unusual for Mallory to help the nurses like that.**

**She headed into the room and found him awake and watching something on TV. She immediately noticed it was wrestling.**

"**Is this the show you're on?" She asked sitting down on the bed. He blinked once. "Okay, well, let's have some dinner and watch."**

**She moved the table and started to feed him. She knew he was the type that didn't' like to depend on someone else. She could tell he didn't' want her to do this for him but there was no other way. It was going to take some time to get him better and the first thing she had to do was earn his trust. By doing things the way she was doing, it earned his trust and helped build their bond that would help with therapy and everything. **

**She stayed after dinner and watched the show with him. Her taking an interest in what he did also helped. She watched him as he watched the show. He was so interested in it especially the part when Randy explained what had happened and where he was. She hoped she could help him get back to wrestling but she wasn't' sure he would ever wrestle again.**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. I never expected such a great reaction to it. I appreciate you all taking the time to do so. Please continue to read it.

Note: The stuff about a stroke is only from things I have read. So, it might not be completely accurate. But this is a fiction story, so please bear with me on it.

* * *

Once he was asleep, Mallory headed out of his room and to her office. She wanted to look over some notes on him as well as his file. As she did, she realized that she wanted to start with trying to help him move more. If she could get his right side to respond, it would be a good thing. She planned out everything and then headed home. She was coming out of her office, when she noticed Sarah walking toward the patients' rooms. The nurse rarely went into the patients' room. She followed behind and saw Sarah entered John's room. She wondered what was going on since she told her that she would handle everything.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" Mallory asked walking in the room. John was sleeping and Sarah was standing close to the bed.

"Nothing." Sarah said turning to face her.

"I don't believe you. Get away from the bed and step outside." Mallory opened the door and waited for Sarah to walk out. Sarah looked like the kid who got caught stealing from the cookie jar.

Once they were in the hallway, Mallory turned to Sarah. "What were you doing?"

"I'm trying to land a rich husband. This is the best place to meet one. We get all of the professional athletes." She had only started to work there to get a rich husband who would be completely depended on her.

"Sarah, that is wrong on so many levels and I'm not letting you use the fact that he has had a stroke to get what you want. Leave and come back tomorrow and talk to Ken and Jason."

She watched as Sarah walked to the locker room and got her stuff. She called security and asked them to escort Sarah out of the building.

"Un freaking believable." Mallory said walking into the room.

She wanted to make sure John was okay before she left for the night. Once she had, she left and headed home. The hospital usually assigned five patients to each floor and each one got their own therapist. John was her only patient at the moment.

Mallory came in the next morning and went to see Ken and Jason, who was the administrator. She explained about Sarah. Once she had, she headed to get everything ready for John's therapy. She was going to see if he could stand at all today. She knew it was probably too soon but she wanted to try. It would give her a better picture at to how to proceed. She knew this would be one of the most frustrating days for him so, she planned a little surprise once he was done for the day.

"Good morning, John. Did you have a nice night?" She asked walking in. Trina, a nurse, was leaving as she came in. She waited for John to blink his answer. "That's good that you did. Today we are going to try to get you to stand. I know, you probably think it's too soon but we have to try."

She walked over to the bed and began to help him up to move to the wheelchair. He fought against her a little and she knew it was because he was trying to do it himself. "I know this is hard for you but we have to do it this way."

She waited for him to calm down before helping him into the chair. "The quicker you get there, the quicker its over. And just so you know, if you follow what I say today and do what I say, I have a surprise for you later."

Once he was in the chair, they headed down to the physical therapy room. When they got there, Mallory saw a few other therapists there.

"Hey, Kinley. Everything okay today?" She asked her friend. Kinley was a physical therapist who started a few months after Mallory.

"I'm good. I'm working with a pro football player." Kinley laughed. She always got the pro football players.

"Good luck with that. This is John. He is a professional wrestler." Mallory said introducing them.

Kinley shook John's hand and went back to her patient.

"Okay, here we are." She said once they arrived at the bars. "Okay, John, here is what we are going to do today. I'm going to put this on you and it will help support you as you try to walk."

She got out the brace and helped him stand. "Okay, put your left hand on the bar."

She watched as he did. "Alright, now try to do the same with the right."

She watched as he tried. She let him try a few more times. When he groaned in frustration, she helped him by putting the right hand on the bar.

"Alright, just take it slow and see if you can walk a little." She watched as he took a small step with his left leg. He tried with his right and couldn't make it.

She let him try a few more times. She could tell he was getting more frustrated.

"Alright, that's good for now. We know what we need to work on." She helped him back into the chair. "We will do some more exercises which will strengthen your legs and help you walk."

Once he was in the chair, he shook his head no. She was happy because it was an improvement.

"When did you start that?" She asked. "Yesterday?"

He shook his no to the answer. When she said today, he shook it yes.

"Alright. That's some progress and it's great." She began pushing him to the room next door. "This is the speech room. I bet I can get you to say something by the end of the day?"

She watched as he shook his head no. "Oh, you don't believe me. Don't worry, you will."

She smiled and headed over the desk. She brought some blocks over with letters on them.

"Okay, I'm going to spell out something and I want you to try to sound the word out."

She spelled out block with them and waited for him. She could tell he wanted to say something.

"Sound the first letter out." She said hoping he would. "It sounds like baa."

"Bbb." Was all he would say that the time.

"Alright. Let's try the next letter." She said moving to point to the L. "It sounds like laa."

He followed what she said and she continued to say each letter and the sound it made.

"Alright, let's try to say the whole word. Block."

"Bbllo." Was all he got out.

"That's good. We are making progress." She smiled.

They continued to work on the sounds of the different letters and spell different words. They had lunch and continued with some more therapy. Some speech related others to help him walk. It was soon dinner time and she wanted to get her surprise together because he had followed her advice all day even thought he got frustrated.

"Alright. Now time for my surprise. A movie night. We are going to watch movies for a little bit." She said with a smile. "I have to go get the movies but we will have one. Now, what type do you want? If you don't tell me, I'll get chick flicks."

She watched and waited for him to say something. "Alright, then we are going to watch The Princess Bride and Titanic."

"Acccttion." He said slowly.

"What? Did you just say action? Is that the type of movie you want?" She asked trying to get him to say it again.

"Acccttion."

"Alright. Action it is. Maybe some Steve McQueen?" He shook his head yes when she asked that. "Excellent. I love Steve McQueen. The Towering Inferno and The Great Escape?"

He shook his head yes again. "Good. Be back in a bit."

She left the room and headed to get the movies. She always liked to reward her patients for doing what she asked.

Once she returned with the movies, they watched for the rest of night. Once the last movie started, she looked over and saw that he was sleeping. She got up and turned off the movie. It was then that he began to have trouble breathing.

"John, relax." She said as she sat on the bed and began to calm him down. She put her hands on each side of his head and looked into his eyes. "Relax breathe slowly."

She slowly breathed with him to calm him. He slowly began to calm down as she did. She knew it was an aftereffect of the stroke. Sometimes when someone suffers a stroke, they have minor strokes for a few weeks to a few months. When it occurs, it causes the breathing issues. She knew there was no need to call the doctor yet. She would tell Ken in the morning.

"Okay, you're okay. You just had a minor stroke which caused the breathing problems. But you are going to be okay."

She waited for him to shake his head yes that he understood. Once he had, she gave him the medication to help him sleep. She had originally wanted to hold off on it and see if he could sleep without it but after the problem, she went ahead and gave it to him. Once he was asleep, she got comfortable in the chair in the room and soon went to asleep. She didn't want to leave him alone just in case he had another episode and couldn't call for help.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to RKOsgirl92, hardyrhodescenafan1, Cena's baby doll, xMyHeartShine, , ThatGirl54, cenarko1986, alana2awesome, and Kurounue13 for all the reviews. You guys are awesome.

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

* * *

The next morning, Mallory woke up and checked John. He had an okay night but still had some breathing issues. She had left a message for Dr. Grant to come and see John the moment he got in. Mallory checked everything just as Ken came in.

"Mallory, Trina said you wanted me to check John?" Dr. Grant asked coming in.

"Yes. He had some trouble breathing last night and all through the night. I think he might have had a minor stroke." Mallory said to him.

"Alright. I'm going to check him and maybe do some tests. So, why don't you go get showered and changed."

"Are you saying I don't look pretty?" She kidded him.

"You always look pretty and if I wasn't married, you know you would be mine. But I meant I don't think John wants his therapist to not be clean."

"Right. I'm off and I will be back." Mallory headed to her office to shower and change. She had planned most of the day for John but she wouldn't do anything until Ken finished his tests.

Once Mallory had left, Ken turned to examine John. He did all the normal things he could without tests first.

"Well, John, you are a lucky guy to have Mallory looking out for you." Ken said to him. "She is a sweet and loving person and one of the best therapists in the country. I have no doubt she will help you."

Ken continued to examine him. "Well, I don't think you had a minor stroke. I think you might have some paralyzed cords in your throat. I want to run some tests and make sure."

"Everything okay?" Mallory asked walking back in the room.

"Yeah. I think he has some paralyzed cords in his throat. I want to do some tests. So, he is mine for a little while." Ken said kiddingly to her. Everyone liked to kid her about how much she did for her patients and how much she cared for them.

"Well, if you must take him from me." She smiled and walked over to the bed. "John, you understood what Dr. Grant said right?"

John shook his head yes. He had understood everything the doctor said. This was not something he was expecting to happen to him. He was stuck depending on other people. He wanted to be like he was before but everything the doctors said made him think he wouldn't be again.

"Alright. Then they are going to take you for some tests. When they are done, we will get started on the next form of therapy."

The nurses came and took him to the place for the test. While the tests were being ran she decided to talk to Ken about something she wanted to try.

"What's up Mallory?" Ken asked as they stood outside the room where the tests were.

"I wanted to talk to you about something I want to try." She said to him.

"Alright. What?"

"I want to try to get John to play a video game. As you know he is a wrestler, so, I wanted to hook up a game system and get him to play SMACKDOWN vs. RAW. It might help."

"We don't have the game."

"I know. I will buy it out of my own money not the hospitals'. I also already have the game system in my office. So, everything is a go once I get the game."

"What do you think the game will do for John?"

"I think it will help his movement and his coordination. Ken, its worth a try and it won't cost the hospital anything."

"Alright. If you buy the game yourself, and then yes go ahead and we will see how it works."

"Thank you. I'm going to go buy the game while you do the test."

She headed to her SUV and to the store to get the game. She knew the game would help. It would let him do something he liked while helping his movement.

Once the tests were ran, Ken looked over everything. He was right. John did have some paralyzed cords on his right side. They would have to go in and do surgery and more therapy for them. The paralyzed cords were what was causing the speech problems and the breathing issues. Once he had the results, he paged Mallory to meet him in John's room to go over everything and to make sure John understood things.

"Ken, what's going on?" Mallory asked him.

"He has some paralyzed cords in his throat. So, I'm going to schedule surgery."

"Alright. After the surgery, we will change up our speech therapy."

"Good. Mallory, I'm not doing the surgery until tomorrow morning. So, I want you to continue with your plan for today."

"Alright."

"Good. Now, let's go tell him." Ken opened the door and walked in. "John, we have the results. You do have some paralyzed cords. We are going to do surgery to repair them."

"John, you understand what he said right?" Mallory asked and waited for his response. He shook his head yes. "Good. Once he does the surgery, we will do some different therapy to help you speak again." He shook his head in agreement.

"Alright. I'm going to leave you with Mallory for therapy. I will come back later and talk to you." Ken said goodbye to both of them and headed to his office. He had some paper work to go over.

"Okay, John. I want to try something different." She said setting up the game system. "I know you know this is a play station three. I want to see if playing a video game will help your movements."

Once she had the game system set up, she brought over the controllers. She helped him sit up the bed and moved the chair beside him.

"Okay, I know you wondering what type of game I got. So, let me show you." She got out the game and placed it in the machine and then brought the package over. "Okay, here it is. You and I are going to play SMACKDOWN vs. RAW."

She noticed that he smiled at her and she knew he had probably played before.

"Oh, you think you can beat me. Well, I don't think so." She laughed as she started the game. "Okay, who do you want to be? Do you want to be yourself?"

He shook his head yes. She had to laugh.

"Alright. You be John Cena." She said with a groan. "I will be Randy Orton. Can he beat you?"

John shook his head no.

"Well, let's get started." She laughed and pressed the button and set everything up. "Alright. Since you know how to play, let's see how good you are."

They proceed to play the game. Mallory was shocked at how John played. He played pretty good with his left hand and beat her.

"Alright. You played with your left side which is your good arm. Now, let's see how you do with the right."

She started the game over and waited for him. He began slowly moving his right hand slightly. He tried to move it more a few more times but he didn't make much progress. He groaned in frustration at not being able to move it.

"It's alright. There is no rush on this." She smiled. "We will just take it one thing at a time."

"No." He said slowly.

"We can't rush this. We have to move at this pace." She was happy that he was saying more.

"Noo. Waant tooo nooow."

"I know that but we can't let you over do it. We will end this type of therapy for today and move on to something else. I promise you, we aren't finished with this therapy."

He shook his head yes. She knew he wanted to do more but she also knew just speaking what he spoke tired his voice out. She knew he wanted to get better faster but if they rushed things too much, it would cause more damage.

After the video game, they headed to the physical therapy room. She started with some range of motion exercises before moving to having him try to walk a little bit. He managed to walk a few steps before getting tried.

"It's alright." She said as she helped him back into the wheelchair. "Everything will come in time."

She heard him sigh and knew he was more frustrated today. She stopped and knelt down beside him.

"John, I know this is hard and I know you want to get better fast. But we can't rush this. Rushing might cause more damage and we don't want that. You don't want that right?"

"Noo." He managed to get out.

"Alright. Then know everything we do is a stepping stone to getting you better. Everything in order builds on the previous therapy. That is how it works."

She waited for him to agree with her and then she began heading to his room. Once there, she helped him back into the bed. She knew he had surgery tomorrow and need some rest. After making sure he was comfortable, she headed to her office to get some paperwork out of the way. She had some forms to fill out regarding an article she published a few months back. After that she headed home and made the game plan for the next day. She had gotten a message from his boss and parents wanting to know his progress. She wasn't sure about telling them. They were hoping he would be well enough to wrestle again and she hoped she could help him wrestle again but right now, she had no way of knowing if that would happen.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

John had surgery the next day to repair the cords that were paralyzed. It was a risky surgery and there were no guarantees it would work. They could only wait and see. Dr. Grant had called John's family and explained about things. He told them they still couldn't come and visit but he would keep them updated on John's condition and progress.

He was in recovery for a few days and then back to his room. Mallory continued with the therapy to help him walk while he was recovering from the surgery. The speech therapy would have to wait until he was better from it. She had revised the plan for the surgery. Once Ken gave her the go ahead on the therapy, she was going to try art therapy.

"Good morning John." Mallory said walking into the room. This was the day she was going to see if the surgery worked and how his ability to talk was. "I know you can talk so, say something."

She waited for him to take a breath.

"I know you're a little scared but you can do this." She sat down on the bed and waited. "Let's start simple. Just see if you can say hey."

"Heey." He managed to say slowly.

"That's good." She replied to him. "Now, let's try some more. I'm going to say a word and I want you to try to say it back. Okay?"

"OooKkk."

"Good." She got out the note pad that had the words on it. "Alright, I'll say it first and then you repeat it. First word is at."

"Aatt." He repeated.

"Great. Now, lets try another one, the."

"Thhee."

"Excellent. Now, how about cat."

"Caatt." In his mind John wondered why she was having him say things that are so simple.

"Good. Now, how about hat."

"Haatt."

"Alright. Now, let's try saying them all." She got out the kids' book The Cat in The Hat. She saw him smile when she did. "Oh, you think it's crazy to have you read the book. We have to start slowly. Now, let's see if you can read the title."

"Thhee Caat inn Thhee Haat." He ready slowly.

"Excellent. That is so good." She said excitedly. She noticed his face. "What? You think I'm weird because I got excited about it right?"

"Yeess."

"Well you will get use to how I am and learn to love me for it." She joked. "Now, let's learn some more."

They worked on his speech for the next hour and then moved to the range of motion exercises and helping him walk. He got frustrated a few times while trying to walk.

"John, you will get this. Just be patient." She said as they stopped for the day. "I know it's hard to be patient when you are use to doing everything exactly when you want. But this isn't like that. We take a step at a time and then you will get better."

"Wiill I waalk aaagain?" He asked finally speaking a whole sentence.

"Oh my god, you spoke a whole sentence. That's great." She said excitedly.

He looked at her and said again. "Wiill I waalk aaagain?"

"Yes. I strongly believe you will."

"Wiill I wwwrestle aaagain?"

"That I can't say. The damaged caused by the stroke was severe. We can only work to get you walking again and talking again. John, I hope I can get you to where you can wrestle again but I can't promise you will."

He sighed when she said that. Wrestling was what he loved to do. What would he do if he couldn't do that.

"I know you love wrestling. I figured that out when we were playing the game."

"IIII wwwaannt to wrrrestlle."

"I know. John, I want you to set a goal for yourself. Something you want to accomplish by the time you get out of rehab."

"IIII wwwaannt to wrrrestlle."

"Okay. Let's set that as your long term goal but I want you set a short term goal."

"IIII wwwaannt to waallk."

"Good. That is a great short term goal. Once you reach your short term goal, then you can work toward the long term but John, you have to understand. You might not be able to wrestle again. You have to be prepared for that possibility."

He sighed when she said that. He knew she was right but he still wanted his career back.

"How about we end things for today and have another movie night?" She asked him. She knew he was really sad about the possibility of never wrestling again.

"Ookaay."

"Great."

She helped him back to his room and hooked up the DVD player. She got out some action movies that his mom said was his favorite. As they watched, she went over things in her head. She was thinking about his therapy. Her first goal was for him to talk better and walk but she also wanted to help him. But could she really help him to wrestle again. She hoped so but she didn't want to rush his therapy. She decided to do some research on things and see what she could come up with. Maybe she could come up with a new therapy that might help him to wrestle again.

Once the movies were over, she looked over and he was sleeping. She knew that the surgery had help with the breathing issue so, he would be okay. She checked his vital signs and headed out. She told Trina that she would be in her office if she needed anything. She could have gone home to research but she decided to stay at the hospital.

"Let's see what I can find." She said to herself as she began searching the internet.

She decided to do some research on wrestling as well as John himself. She wanted to know what he did in the ring so, she could see what they needed to do. She downloaded some articles as well as some videos. After she did that, she began researching the different types of therapy. Most she heard of and she did most of them. She didn't really see anything new.

"Aggh, this is not working." She said out loud. "I'm going to have to see if there is something I can come up."

She turned off her computer and got comfortable on the couch in her office. She knew it was almost two in the morning and there was no need to go home. She hoped something would come to her and she would be able to help John.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**The next few weeks went quickly and John made some great progress. He was talking pretty well but still had some speech issues but they were working on them. He was able to walk with assistance by a person or the walker. But he did have a minor set back when it was discovered he had another blood clot. The doctor gave him some heparin to thin the clot. Mallory had started to put together a new therapy that might help him wrestle again but she wasn't' sure about it yet so, she didn't try it. She wanted to do some more research before she did.**

"**So, how are you feeling today?" Mallory asked as she walked into John's room.**

"**Good." He replied.**

"**That's great. You know, you can have visitors in a few weeks."**

"**I don't wwwaant anyone too come." He said still having a little trouble with his speech.**

"**Why not? You have had calls from your parents, your brothers, and your coworkers. They all really want to see you."**

"**I juussst don't."**

"**You have to have a reason. You can tell me."**

"**I don't wwwaant them to see me like this."**

"**Do you think they would think less of you?"**

"**Pity me."**

"**I see. You aren't like you were exactly and you don't want them to see that and feel bad or pity you."**

"**Yes."**

"**Your family loves you. They miss you and want to see you."**

"**I know thaaaat."**

**She sat down on the bed and took his hand. "John, you are making great progress. You want to share that with your family and friends."**

"**I don't." He replied pulling away.**

"**Okay. Well, there are a few more weeks before that and you might change your mind. So, we will leave it for now and work on your speech."**

"**Okay."**

"**Alright. I thought we would do some word associations."**

"**Okay." **

"**Alright. Vanilla." She said as she started.**

"**Ice cream." He replied.**

"**Chocolate."**

"**Caandy."**

"**Cookies."**

"**Christmaaaas."**

"**Okay. I think we need to work on your vowels." She got out some flash cards. He was still having trouble with his a's and she knew they had to work on them. "Okay, what I want you to do is look at the card I show you and then say the word."**

"**Okay."**

"**Alright." She held up the first card.**

"**Aaapple." He replied as he looked at the card.**

"**Next." She held up the next card.**

"**Aaaanimal."**

"**Alright. I hear the problem."**

"**Whhaaat."**

"**You're just letting the A linger too long. But it's nothing major."**

"**Sorry."**

"**There is nothing to be sorry for. You did nothing wrong. It just happens sometimes."**

"**Okay."**

"**Alright. How about we go take a walk in the garden? It will help you clear your head and give you a break."**

"**Okay."**

**She helped him up and they headed to the garden. She knew he wanted to walk on his own but he wasn't' there yet. He was close but still had a way to go.**

"**So, are you sure about your family not coming?" She asked as they walked.**

"**Yes."**

"**John, I know you don't want your family or friends to see you like this. You think they will see you as weak but they won't. They love you no matter what."**

"**I caaannt."**

"**John, do you have a girlfriend? Is that why you don't want your family or friends to come. You think she will think you less of a man."**

"**I don't have a girlfriend."**

"**Alright. I hope you will change your mind but we can't make you. When the time comes and you still don't want anyone to visit you, we will tell them they can't visit yet."**

"**Thaaank you."**

"**Not a problem."**

"**So, are you going to the community room for crafts later?"**

"**No."**

"**Why not? Crafts are fun and can be helpful."**

"**Will you be there?"**

"**I can if you think you need me to be."**

"**Yes."**

"**Okay. I will go then. I love crafts." She smiled. She hoped he would change his mind about his family but sometimes patients are like that. "Alright, let's head back. Lunch time is coming." **

**They walked back into the building. John knew she was right about the visits. His parents would want to visit him but he just didn't' want anyone seeing him like he was. He had made some progress but not enough for him. As he sat in his room eating, as he was still not comfortable eating in front of anyone and he still didn't have full use of his right arm yet. He knew he had a way to go on his rehab. He still couldn't believe this had happened to him. Why was he the one the Nexus attacked until he was unconscious. **

**Mallory looked over her notes in her office while lunch was going on. She had yet to finalize her new therapy. She wanted to try it but she was worried about the effects. If she was wrong, it could do more damage to John and she wasn't ready to take that risk with him yet. **

"**God, why can't I get this right?" She asked herself out loud.**

"**Hey, Mallory." Ken said walking in.**

"**Hey Ken."**

"**What's going on?" He asked sitting down.**

"**I'm researching therapies and trying to finalize my new therapy that might help John wrestle again."**

"**Mal, you know that can't be rushed."**

"**I know." She sighed. "I wanted to tell you that as of right now, John doesn't want his family or friends coming to see him."**

"**I see. Well, we will put a no visitor note on his chart for now but he could change his mind."**

"**I know and I hope so. He needs the support but I get why he doesn't' want them here."**

"**I get it too. Mallory, it will be okay and you will figure this out." He quickly left and headed back to his office. **

**Ken was worried that Mallory was getting too attached. Yes, she was always there for her patients and always went above for them but what she was doing for John was more. He didn't want her to fall for John and then be heartbroken if a girlfriend showed up or be heartbroken when John left to go back to his life and never gave her another thought. While Mallory was a loving and caring person and therapist, she tended to wear her feelings and heart on her sleeve. If she got too attached to John, he worried it would cause trouble and possibly make her leave the job she loved. **

**But he knew he couldn't control her heart or life. He could only watch and wait and hope nothing happened.**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

A week later, Mallory brought John to the physical therapy room. She wanted to see if he could stand on his own. He had been at the rehab hospital for almost sixty days.

"Wwhaaat are we doing here?" He asked. He noticed the place was empty.

"We're going to see if you can stand on your own without the bars and walker."

"I caant."

"Yes, you can." She got everything set up. "Now, I want you to lean on me to start."

"I caant lean on you."

"Why not?" She asked shocked. "Oh, you think you're too big and I can't handle you. Oh, you have no idea."

He had to laugh at her. Mainly because of the way she said that. It could so be taken another way. But that was what he thought though. She was smaller than he was and there was no way he could lean on her without hurting her.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." She kidded. "Now, Stan here is going to be behind you just in case you fall back."

"Okay."

"Alright. Now, lean on me and we will see if you can stand on your own."

She helped him up and he leaned on her. He was heavier than she thought but she knew she could do it. She helped him take a few steps and then she moved away from him.

"Okay, you can do this." She said once she stepped away. She watched as he stood on his own for a few minutes before he couldn't' do it anymore.

"Daamn it." He said. He wanted to do this on his own.

"It's okay." She said as she and Stan helped him back into the wheelchair.

"Noo, it's not. I wwwaant to wwaalk on my own."

"You will. It just takes time."

"No! I wwwaant to do it now." He said getting angry and frustrated.

"John, calm down. You will get this."

"Yoou don't know wwwhaaat it is like."

"I do now what it is like."

"No! You dddonnt."

"I do know." She replied trying to calm him down. "I'm going to tell you how I got into being a therapist, okay."

He just shook his head yes.

"Alright. I was in an auto accident when I was fifteen. The doctors said I would never walk again and there was nothing really to do. But my mom didn't believe that. She began looking into some therapies and found one. After six months in a rehab hospital, I walked. Now, here I am."

"It's different."

"I know it is a little. But I know how frustrating it can be trying to walk again. But you will walk on your own and stand on your own."

"But I won't wrestle aaaggain."

"I can't promise you that you will." She knew this was the time to bring up the new therapy. "John, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay."

"I have been doing some research. I think I have invented a new therapy that might help you wrestle again." She saw that his face lit up. "But it's very risky. It has never been done before and it could cause more damage. You need to know the risk of it before you decide to do it. I can't tell you for sure it will work. It's a chance but not for certain."

"I wwwaant to do it."

"John, you understand how risky it is. If some thing doesn't go right with it, it could cause more damage. You might not ever walk again. You have to know the risks. This is something no one has ever tried before. You would be the first person. I completely invented this and I'm not sure how it will work or if it will. You have to be prepared for that."

"I understand the risk. I wwwaant to do it."

"Alright. I will get all the information I have so far and come to see you then you and I will go over it and we will go from there. To make this work, we have to work together."

"Okay."

She had Stan take him back to his room while she went to get the information. She was still uncertain about this. It was the first time she had invented something like this. She had helped with some but nothing like this. But she knew the only way to know if it worked was to try it. She only hoped that she wouldn't do more damage to him.

"Mallory, is everything okay?" Kinley asked her.

"Yeah. I'm just getting things together to try my new therapy. I'm worried about the effects of it."

"Mal, you're a smart girl. You can do this." Kinley watched as her friend looked over the information. "Mallory, why did you spend all this time coming up with this therapy?"

"What do you mean? I wanted to help John get better and get back to what he loves to do."

"Mallory, I have watched you with him since he came. Do you feel more for him than a therapist should?"

"Kinley, of course not. He is my patient. I'm trying to help him get better."

"But to do all this. Mallory, I know you very well. You have never been like this with a patient. You're falling for him."

"I'm not. I'm helping him."

"Mal, come on. You spend a lot more time with him than you ever did with any other patient. You did all that research for a new therapy. You never went home during that time. There is more than you helping a patient. You're falling in love with him or you're already there."

"Kinley, you're wrong. I'm helping my patient." Mallory left before Kinley could say anything else.

Kinley watched Mallory leave and knew she was right. Mallory might not realize it but she was falling in love with John. Kinley worried when Mallory finally realized it, she would be hurt. John would get better and get back to his life. Kinley knew that once John left the hospital, he wouldn't think about Mallory again. She would be a distant memory. Just someone who helped him. Kinley had seen it with a lot of therapist granted never with Mallory before but with others. Mallory would be hurt more than anything.

As much as Kinley loved Mallory like a sister, she knew Mallory was too much of a romantic as well as a loving person. She put everything into relationships and when they didn't work, she was devastated. When this ended and John returned to his life, Mallory would be hurt and Kinley worried what it would do to her.

Mallory arrived at John's room with the information. She had thought about what Kinley said. She knew she was wrong. She was just helping her patient nothing more.

"Okay, I have the information." She began to go over it with him.

She outlined what the therapy would in tell and what the risks were for it. She explained that everything they did during the therapy would be new. It had never been done. She couldn't guarantee that it would work. They could only try it and see.

"John, if you don't' want to do this, we don't have too. You have to understand there are no guarantees. This could backfire and you could be hurt more. You have to be one hundred percent sure you want to do this."

"I'm sure. I wwwaant to do this."

"Alright. We will start it in the morning."

She continued to go over things with him. She made sure to stress each risk. He had to understand what he was getting into.

John listened as she explained them. He understood exactly how dangerous this was and what the risks were. But to have a chance to wrestle again was worth it. He would do anything to have the chance.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay this is not my best chapter. I'm trying to move their relationship along without rushing it. So, I hope you like this chapter and please let me know if you think I'm rushing it.

* * *

The next day Mallory set everything up for the new therapy. She was nervous about how this would work. It had never been done and it was a risk.

"Okay, John, you know this has never been done right?"

"Yesss."

"Okay. Here is what we are going to do. Once you're on the table, we will attach electrodes to you. When I press the button, it will send a low volt electric shock to your muscles. You shouldn't feel the shock but I can't guarantee that. Do you want to proceed?" She had to make sure he was ready for this.

"Yes. I wwwaant to."

"Alright." She began attaching the electrodes to his body. She would place them in different parts where the muscles were. "Okay. Everything is attached. Now, we will go with the lowest setting."

She pressed the button that control it. It made a slight buzz and sent an electric shock into the muscle. She did it once.

"Okay, did you feel that?" She asked.

"No." He replied.

"Okay, that's good. Now, do your muscles feel weird?"

"No."

"Okay, that's good." She took off the electrodes. "Alright now, we massage the muscles before placing hot and cold packs on them. We then repeat it for the next hour."

"Whaaatt then?"

"Then we do range of motion exercises."

"That's it." He asked.

"For today. We will build on this therapy each week."

"Alright." He said.

"Okay, let's continue." She said as she began the massage. She then applied the packs and repeated the process for the next hour.

Once she had done that, she did some range of motion exercises. She changed the order of them up to get more effect. She hoped this therapy worked. She had more to add to it but it was going to be an ongoing process.

"Alright, are you ready to start on more speech therapy?" She asked him.

"Yess." He knew she wasn't going to overdo the therapy for him to walk and possibly wrestle again so, he agreed.

They headed into the speech therapy room and she got out what she needed. After they worked for a little while, she decided to ask about the visitor's day.

"John, I was thinking now that you have started this new therapy don't you want your family and friends to come see you?"

"Maybe my parents." He said to her.

"Okay, we can make it so only your parents are allowed that day. But later on, don't you want to see your coworkers and friends?"

"I don't know."

"Alright. We will just stick with your parents." She knew that he wouldn't' agree to see anyone else until he was ready.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She replied. "Now, do you want to go back to your room or have lunch in the dining room?"

"My room please." He said slowly. "Caaann you join me?"

"I can if you like?"

"I wwwoould."

"Okay, let's go."

They left the room and headed to his room. She hoped he would want to eat in the dinning room with the others but she knew she couldn't' push him. She talked to Sophia, the day nurse, and told her to bring John's food to his room like always but also bring hers.

Once everything was there, both started eating. She worried that he was shutting himself off from his friends and family. He needed their support and shutting them out of his life would only make it harder on him. She just wasn't' sure he would listen to her so, she decided to wait until she felt it was the right time.

"So, John, have you received any cards from your friends?"

"I haaavvve. They send a lot as weeell as some from my fans."

"That's great. That means they are thinking about you and want you to get better."

"Yeah." He said in a tone that told her he didn't' want to talk about it.

She left it alone and they had a quiet lunch. After lunch, they work more speech therapy before trying the new therapy again. She didn't want to over do it.

Once the day was done and dinner was served, Mallory stayed with John until he was asleep. She then left the room and headed to her office to get her things before going home.

"How did the therapy go?" Ken asked walking in her office.

"It went good. I think it will help but we have to wait and see." She replied as she got her stuff together.

"Mallory, Kinley brought something up to me and I wanted to ask you about you it."

"What?"

"She mentioned that you might be in love with John or falling in love with him. She worries about what that might do."

"Ken, I'm not in love with him. Kinley is seeing things." Mallory laughed.

"I've seen it too Mal. Are you in love with him?"

"I'm his therapist and I'm helping him. That's it."

"Alright. I believe you just be careful. If you have feelings for him, then you need to tell him before he leaves."

"It will be fine." Mallory said to him.

"Alright." Ken left the office and headed home. He, like Kinley, knew Mallory was in love with John or falling in love with him.

He had wanted to stop that before it happened but he knew he couldn't control her heart. He only hoped she didn't' get hurt.

Once Ken left, Mallory headed out. She stopped by John's room to make sure he was okay and then she left. Once she got there and drew a hot bath, she thought about what Kinley and Ken had said. She was certain she wasn't' in love with John but she had gone above what she normally does for a patient.

As she soaked in the tub, she thought about it some more. Yes, he was handsome and nice but he was a patient. A patient who was recovering from a stroke. She couldn't cross that line with a patient but she also couldn't help but to think what might be between them. But she wouldn't cross that line. She was a professional and would continue to act like it.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to RKOsgirl92, hardyrhodescenafan1,Cena's baby doll, xMyHeartShine, , ThatGirl54, cenarko1986, alana2awesome, Kurounue13, bsbfan558, and blackbear1020 for all the reviews. You guys are awesome.

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and reviewed this story. You guys are awesome.

* * *

A few days later it was visitors' day and everyone was getting ready for that. Mallory was glad that John wanted to see his parents. She knew that support from family and friends was important. Him wanting to see his parents was a step in the right direction.

"So, are you excited to see your parents?" She asked him as they were doing the therapy for the day. She was sticking with the first part for now. She didn't' want to add the next one until after visitors' day because she had no idea what it would do.

"I am." He replied to her.

"You don't sound like it. Is more going on?"

"I just wwwoorry about their reaction."

"It will be fine. They love you and know this process takes time."

"I just want to be me aaaggain."

"You will. John, this is a traumatic event and it takes time to work through it and get to where you were. But you also have to know that you might not be like you were. You have to make the peace with that. If you always want to be like you were, then you will be disappointed if you don't end up like that. You have to take this and make it work into your life now. Takes parts of your old life and parts of this one and make them work together."

"Fortune cookie reading?" He laughed.

"Ha, ha funny man." She laughed. "No, it's not from a fortune cookie. It's just what I know."

"Yeah."

"Okay, it's almost time for visits and I know you want to look your best so, we will stop for today and let you do that."

"Okay."

She noticed he seemed sad that they had stopped therapy for the day. She knew he wanted to get better but it had to be slowly.

"John, I know you want to get better but this can't be rushed. We are stopping so you can visit. Tomorrow, we will continue."

"Okay." He agreed.

"Alright. Then back to your room." She helped him into the chair and took him back to his room. She helped him get ready and then left. It was always understood that the patients' visits were alone with their family and friends.

The Cenas arrived at the hospital to visit. They had invited Randy to visit since he was John's friend and everyone at the WWE wanted an update on John.

"Excuse me." Carol Cena asked the receptionist.

"Yes." Nicole, the receptionist, asked.

"Can you tell me which room John Cena is in?"

"He is in room 5263." Nicole replied.

"Thank you."

The three of them headed to the room. Randy wasn't sure how John would react to him being there. He had asked only his parents to come visit not anyone else. They arrived at the room and headed in. John was shocked to see Randy there.

"I only aaassked you to come." He said to his parents.

"We thought seeing Randy was a good idea. Everyone at the WWE wants to know how you are doing." Carol replied. The idea to bring Randy was hers.

"I don't wwwaannt to see aaanyone."

"John, everyone at works cares about you and they just wanted to know how you are progressing." John Cena, Sr. said to him.

"I'm fine."

"Alright." Carol said to him. "So, how is the therapy coming?"

"Fine. I'm getting better."

"That's great. So, you will be coming home soon?"

"No. I have a wwaaay to go."

"Well, I'm sure you will be better." She said. It was hard to see her son like this. She hoped he would be better when they came. He was talking which was good but not as well as she would have thought.

"Are you walking yet?" John Sr. asked him.

"A little."

"That's great."

"Yeah."

"Everyone at the WWE wants to know how you are." Randy said stepping forward. He had been watching John with his parents. He was still in shock at this. John was struggling with some words and not really walking yet. It was hard to see him like this knowing how he was before the attack.

"I'm getting better. How are things there?"

"Good. We are taking care of the Nexus. Wade is out of the hospital. The doctors think they cured him."

"He's out?" John was shocked because Wade was the one who attacked him. How could Wade be out when John was still there?

"Yes. The doctors think he had a moment of temporary insanity. The judge agreed and he was sentenced to probation. He has to attend anger management classes and have routine psych evaluations."

"Thhaatts it?"

"Yes. The judge feels that he didn't mean to hurt you."

"He did mean it."

"I'm sorry John. But the judge made his ruling based on the shrink at the hospital. So, Wade is out and back with the WWE."

John couldn't' believe it. Wade was back at work and he was still in the hospital. Life truly wasn't fair.

"John, let's not talk about that. We came to visit you." Carol said to him. "How about we take a walk around the garden?"

"No." John replied. "We can visit here."

"Alright." Carol sat down. She knew that John wasn't going to leave the room. She had hoped he would be okay but it seemed that he was depressed to her and she wondered why the doctors weren't taking care of it.

"Well, hello." Ken said coming in. He made it a point to talk to the family and friends who came to visit the patients. He wanted to give them update in case the patient couldn't.

"Dr. Grant." Carol said remembering him.

"Nice to see you. I hope your visit is going good."

"It is." She replied.

"Well, I thought you might want an update on John's condition provided he is okay with that."

"It's fine." John replied to him.

"Alright. Well, he is making progress with his speech as I'm sure you noticed." Ken said reading the chart. "He is also making progress with his walking. We are trying a new therapy that we hope will help him."

"What therapy?" John Sr. asked.

"It's new. It was invented by our therapist especially for John."

"What?" Carol was shocked by this.

"I wwwaannt to wrestle again." John said.

"You will but a new therapy?"

"Mrs. Cena, this therapy is new and not tested. John is the first patient to receive it. It's very experimental and John knows this."

"Why weren't we consulted?"

"Because your son is capable of making his own decisions. He chose to do the therapy."

"I'm not sure it's a good idea."

"Mom, I wwaaant this."

"I'm just looking out for you."

"I know but I wwaaant this."

"Alright." Carol knew her son was hard headed and she wouldn't be able to talk him out of this.

"Well, I think I have told you everything. I will leave you to visit." Ken walked out knowing the Cenas needed some time.

"John, this is dangerous." Carol said to him.

"I know the risks."

"Alright."

They visited over the next few hours and had lunch together. Randy and the Cenas had no idea it was like this for John. He was struggling with most everything. It made Randy want to kill Wade and the Nexus more.

"Okay, John, are you ready for some therapy?" Mallory asked coming in. Ken had told her that he thought the Cenas had left. She was shocked to see them still there. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you had left."

"It's fine." John said to her.

"No, I didn't realize your family was still here. I will come back later."

"No, it's fine. We were just leaving." Carol said to her. She wanted her and her husband to talk to John's doctors. "Randy, are you staying?"

"I think I will for a minute." He replied to them. He had been pretty quiet during the visit. He just watched John with his parents.

Carol and John left to go talk to the doctor. They wanted more explained about the therapy.

"Okay, John, are you okay doing some therapy in front of your friend?"

"Yes."

"Okay." She was only doing the speech therapy right now. "Alright, let's get this started."

She expected a laugh from him as always but didn't get anything. She wondered what happened.

"John, are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yes."

"Alright." She let it go and they began working again.

They worked on the speech for a little while but she could see that John wasn't really trying.

"Okay, let's break for now and we will try this later." She walked to the door and was shocked when his friend followed her as she got everything together.

"Yes, did you need something?" She asked him.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to have dinner with me. I would love to hear about this new therapy?" Randy asked while flirting with her.

"I guess we can. Are you even going to be in town much longer?"

"I'm staying for a few days. I was hoping to visit with John so more."

"Okay. I guess we can have dinner tonight."

"Great. I will meet you here or pick you up?"

"You can meet me here."

"Alright." He replied to her.

"Yeah. So, John, I will see you later and we can do some more therapy."

"Okay." He said softly to her.

She left and headed back to her office. Once Mallory left, Randy walked back over to John.

"She seems nice and she is very pretty." Randy said sitting down.

"Why would you aaassk her out?"

"Because I wanted to know more about the therapy and she is pretty." Randy wondered why John cared. "John, what's going on? Do you have feelings for her? If you do, tell me and I won't go out with her."

"I don't have feelings for her."

"Alright." Randy wondered though. John seemed hurt that he asked her out. "John, you seem hurt that I asked her out. Are you sure you don't have feelings for her?"

"I don't know." John said truthfully.

He liked her as more than just his therapist. She was fun and always made therapy fun but he wondered if it was just because she was helping him by coming up with this new therapy. But he also thought she wouldn't have the same feelings for him. He was recovering from a stroke and there was no guarantee he would be the same. What did he really have to offer her anyway?

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

After leaving the hospital, Randy headed back to his hotel. He wanted to get ready for the date. He had seen how John was when he was at the hospital and it was obvious John had feelings for her. So, Randy was going to go on this date and see if he could figure out if Mallory felt the same. He still felt guilty for not being able to help John when Wade went crazy. He felt that he was to blame for what happen to John. Now was his chance to make it up to him. If Mallory did have feelings like John had, then he could help them get together and it would make up for not helping John that day in the ring.

Mallory headed back to John's room to see if his visit went okay with his parents and his friend. She had been very surprised his friend asked her out. It was not something she expected.

"So, did you have a nice visit?" She asked as she walked in.

"It was okay."

"That's great. Your parents seem nice."

"They aare."

"Did Ken explain about the therapy?" She asked as she did some range of motion exercises.

"He did."

"That's great."

"Yeah." He said softly. He wondered what made her accept Randy's invitation.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him.

"Just Randy."

"What about him?"

"I dddidnt ask him to come and he did."

"Maybe he just wanted to know how you were. I heard that everyone you work with is worried and wondering about you."

"I know but he dddidnt have to ask you out." He said before he realized.

"I thought he wanted to know about the new therapy."

"He ddidd."

"Alright. John, I hope just because he came and you didn't ask him, that it doesn't hinder your progress or your parents' worried nature over it."

"It won't."

"Good." She checked the time and realized that she needed to get ready for her date. "Okay, that's enough for today. We will continue tomorrow. I think we will add the next part of the therapy."

"Okay." He replied. He was happy that they were moving on in the therapy. He hoped he would be able to go home and get back to his life.

"John, I will see you tomorrow." She packed everything up and headed out.

She changed clothes in her office and then headed to check on John once more time before she left. She met Randy in the parking lot and they headed out to the restaurant.

"So, how long have you known John?" Mallory asked as they had dinner. It was the first date she had been on in about five months.

"Too many years to count." He laughed. "He is one of my best friends. He is a great guy."

"That's great. It's nice to have a friend for that long."

"Yeah. So, what about you? I know you have only known John for a few months but what do you think of him?"

Mallory was shocked by the question. She wasn't exactly sure what she thought of him.

"I think he is a great guy."

"You have helped him a lot."

"Yeah. That's what I do. I hope it all works out and John can get back to what he loves to do and his life. I'm sure he misses it and everyone misses him. I know he can't wait to get back to it."

Randy noticed the tone in her voice and knew he was right. She did like John. Now, he just had to figure out how much.

"I'm sure he will be sad to leave the hospital and you."

"I doubt that." She laughed. "He is ready to get back to his life and I hope I can do that with this new therapy."

"So, tell me about this therapy."

"Well, I invented it. I did some research and came up with this therapy."

"You invented it just for John?"

"Yes. I invented for him but I'm sure more people will benefit from it."

He knew for certain now that she was in love in him. Why else would she come up with a new therapy if she didn't have feelings for John? She had gone through all the trouble of doing that.

"I'm sure they will. So, you know John is single right?"

"Yes, he said something about it." She wondered what was the purpose of telling her that.

"So, maybe you guys can get together."

"I'm sorry?" She was shocked that he would say that.

"You should get to know John more. You guys would hit it off."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. I'm his therapist."

"So, he likes you and it's obvious you like him so, hook up with him."

"Are you serious? You think I should hook up with a patient who has a stroke while he is recovering? Are you high?"

"No, I'm not. I just know he likes you."

"Randy, I'm not sure that me and John is a good idea."

"Because of the stroke? You think he isn't a real man anymore."

"No, it has nothing to do with the stroke. I like John but he is my patient and that is a line I don't cross. Once he is well enough to leave, he will and go back to his life. Once he is hopefully wrestling again and doing everything he did before, he won't remember who I am. I will just be the therapist who helped him. That's it. That is what he sees. Someone who is helping him get better. Nothing more. Once he is gone, I will only be a memory."

"I don't believe that. John will always remember you because you helped him."

"Exactly. I will just be the person who helped him. He doesn't want anything more with me and that's okay. It's what is. He will go back to his life and everything in it and I will go back to mine. Helping people walk and talk again."

Randy knew John felt more for her and he thought he didn't have anything to offer her right now because he was recovering. He also realized that despite her claim that she didn't cross the line with a patient she wanted to with John. Both had feelings for each other but neither wanted to admitt it to the other one. He knew it was hard to start something under these conditions. John was her patient and recovering from a stroke and she was a therapist trying to help. Could they have something or was she right? Once John was better and got back to his life, she would be nothing but a memory. Randy didn't' think so but he wasn't sure. What they needed was to talk to each other and figure this out. But it was obvious both probably wouldn't do that for the fear of being hurt.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

After dinner Randy took her back to the hospital since she had left her car there. She wasn't really sure what the date was about. He didn't really ask about the therapy. He only asked her about John and her feelings for him.

"Well, thanks for dinner. It was interesting." She said as he walked her to her SUV.

"Mallory, I didn't mean to overstep but John is one of my best friends. I couldn't help him when Wade went crazy and caused this but I can help him now. I know he has feelings for you and it's very obvious you have feelings for him too. You should talk to him."

"Randy, it's nice that you want to help John but pushing this on him or me isn't the way to do that."

"I'm not really trying to do that. I just want to see him happy. This took his life from him. Everything he worked for now he is starting over. He has a long way to go I know that but I think if he knows he has you, it will make him work harder."

"He is working hard enough to walk again and then wrestle again. I don't think I would make him work harder. Randy, this is nice of you but you can't force anything."

"Alright. You're right, I can't force it. But I have a feeling it will come on its own." He kissed her cheek and headed back to his car.

She watched him leave and then looked her watch. It wasn't too late so, she decided to go check on John to make sure he was okay and everything was good.

"Mallory, I thought you left." Trina asked when she saw her.

"I did but I wanted to check on John again. I just want to make sure he's okay.'

"He's fine. I just checked. He is sleeping."

"Thanks but I'm going to check okay?"

"Alright." Trina laughed. She knew Mallory would check on John herself. She had done it every night before she left since he arrived.

Mallory headed down to his room and walked in. Like Trina said he was sleeping. She sighed and left the room. She headed to her office and picked up some papers and then headed home. She wanted to sleep at home since she had rarely done it recently.

The next morning, she headed back to the office. She had worked out more of the therapy. She wanted the therapy to work because she knew how much John wanted to get back to his life the way it was before. She arrived at the hospital and told Sophia to bring John to the therapy room.

"Mal, are you okay?" Ken asked coming in the therapy room.

"I am. I'm just nervous about this therapy."

"What are you adding?"

"Well, I think it time to put him on the treadmill and see what happens. Once that is done, I want to try some water therapy."

"I think that is a good idea. Are you thinking about drugs of any kind?"

"I want to stay away from the drugs unless he needs something for pain. I want him to have a clear head with everything we do."

"Right." Ken laughed. "Well, I will leave you to it."

Ken left the room and headed to his office. He had contacted some other hospitals and told them about the therapy. They were interested in knowing about it once it was finished.

"Well, John are you ready to start?" Mallory asked when Sophia brought John into the room.

"Yes."

"Good. Today we are going to see how you do on the treadmill."

"Okay." He replied.

She helped him onto the treadmill and set the timer and speed. Then put the stickers from the EKG machine on him. "Okay, we are going to start on the lowest speed. We will increase as we go."

"Alright."

"I know you're wondering what the purpose of this is."

"Yes."

"It just measures your stamina as well as your breathing. With a stroke sometimes the lungs are affected. We just want to know what you can take. It will also measure how much your heart can take. We don't want you overdoing it."

"Okay."

"Alright." She started the treadmill and watched the machines for the reading.

She watched to make sure he wasn't overdoing it or getting too tired. She ran the machine for ten minutes. She didn't want to overdo it.

"Alright. That's good." She said stopping the machine.

"Why did you stop?" He asked.

"We don't want you overdoing it. We start like this and then build up. That's how it's done."

"Okay."

"Okay. Now, we are going to try some water therapy." She helped him back into the chair. "I know you're wondering what water therapy is."

He laughed. "Yes."

"Basically we do some range of motion exercise in the therapy pool. Water can sometimes make them easier and it makes the muscle stronger. So, we will do the therapy pool and probably the whirlpool. Which is heated water on the muscles."

"Okay."

"You are very agreeable today. Is there a reason why?" She asked making some notes in his charts and her notebook that she kept to track everything.

"No."

"Really? No one told you about the water therapy and how you get to see me in a swimsuit." She kidded him.

"No, no one told me." He said blushing a little when she mentioned that. He had overheard Eric and some of the other guys who worked there talking about the water therapy. The thought of her in a swimsuit was a nice thought though.

"Alright. We will go with that for now." She smiled. "Okay, let's get going then."

She had Eric help John changed and then help him into the pool. She changed into her swimsuit and then headed to the pool. She had a hospital t shirt over her suit until she got to the pool.

"Okay, let's get started." She said taking the t shirt off to reveal her pink two piece. She immediately noticed the guys who were there looking at her. "Okay, let's get back to work and stop staring at me."

She laughed and got into the pool. Once she was, she told Eric to go but stay near by just in case.

"Alright, John, I know being in water when you can't move well is scary but I'm right here and I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You trust me right?"

"Yes."

"Good." She started doing the range of motion exercises that they did in therapy. "Good, take everything slowly." They continued with the exercises for five minutes.

After the five minutes, they took a break and started back. They did this routine for the next thirty minutes.

"Okay, I think it's time to go from the cold to the heat." She said motioning for Eric to help her.

They soon moved to the whirlpool for the heated part of the therapy.

"Okay, the point of this is to put some heated water on the muscles." She said as they sat in the whirlpool. "We aren't really doing to do any exercises, it just helps to get some heat on the muscles after the pool."

"Okay." He replied. It was nice to not do any exercise but just spend the time with her.

He knew Randy was right. He did have feelings for her but he honestly didn't think she thought of him like that. How could she really when he was her patient. But seeing her not in her work clothes just made him think maybe something could be between. He decided once he was himself again, he would make the move on her but he couldn't' do it now when he had no idea what his future held.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

**The next week they did the electrode therapy and the water therapy. The next step in the therapy was adding the weights when they were in the water. He was making great progress. But he still had a way to go. **

"**Alright, let's get started for today." Mallory said as they were in the pool. "I originally was going to start with the weights today but I think I want to see how your right arm is."**

"**Okay." He said to her. She had told him that the therapy was working that they were doing but it was still a long process.**

"**Alright. What I want you to do is put your right hand on my right shoulder." **

"**Okay." He replied placing it on her shoulder. **

"**Good." She noticed more strength in it since the last time. "Alright, now place the left one on my left shoulder. Keep the right one on there."**

**He did as she asked but he wondered what was the point of it but he liked being close to her. The closer he got to recovery, the closer he got to being able to make his move.**

"**Alright very good." She said to him. "Now, remove the left one."**

**He did as she asked but felt himself having balancing issues.**

"**Alright hold on." She said knowing what the problem was. "Take your left hand and it place it on my hip. That will keep the balance as we do some exercises with the right arm."**

"**Okay." He placed his left hand on her hip which helped the balance as she said it would.**

"**Good. Now, I'm going to very slowly massage the right arm which will increase the circulation. I want you to focus on breathing and relaxing. Just make sure the left hand doesn't leave my hip so, you keep your balance."**

"**Okay."**

"**Okay, you are very agreeable again today. You have been for the last week. You want to tell me why?" She asked as she slowly massage the arm. He had agreed to everything the last week and had not gotten frustrated which made her wonder why.**

"**No reaaason." He said. He still had some problems with speech but it was slowly getting better.**

"**Okay, I'm not sure I believe that but we will go with it for now." She laughed. "Is your balance still okay?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Good." She continued to do the massage of the right arm. "Alright now we will switch. Place your left hand on my shoulder and right hand on my hip. Okay, that sounds like the hokey pokey." She laughed to which he did too. **

**As she continued to do the exercises, he focused on her. She told him to focus on his breathing and staying relaxed but he found himself focusing on her. Every time she did anything with the therapy, he focused on her. Every touch, every word she said and everything she did. **

"**John, are you okay?" She asked noticed he seemed preoccupied.**

"**Yes." He replied but he was starting to feel a little aroused by everything. It was the first time he had actually touched her and he had no idea the reaction it would cause.**

"**Are you sure? You seem little preoccupied. Anything you want to talk about?"**

"**No." **

"**Alright. Well let's stop with the cold water right now. We will move to the whirlpool and do a little range of motion." She said helping him to the end of the pool for them to get out.**

**Eric helped her get them to the whirlpool and then he left the room. It was only her and John in the room. She usually did that because she knew that he didn't' really want anyone seeing him.**

"**Alright, now let's do some range of motion." She said as they were in the whirlpool. "The heat will relax the muscles more as you know. Okay, what I want you to do is turn your back to me. I'm going to massage the back of your right shoulder which should help with the circulation."**

**She helped him turn his back to her and she began the therapy. As she did, she couldn't help but notice he was build even after not being able to work out like he probably usually did. She took a deep breath and continued. She had always known he was build but the more she touched him, the more she realized it. She kept telling herself that he was her patient and she needed to only think of him like that. But her mind kept going to what Randy had said on their date. He insisted John had feelings for her and he insisted she had feelings for him. **

"**Okay, how does that feel?" She asked him.**

"**Good." He said before he realized what he said. "I mean its hheelping."**

"**Okay." She replied with a laugh. "Alright, you can turn to face me."**

**When he did, they looked into each eyes for a few minutes before either said anything.**

"**Okay, mmm, let's just relax for a little while. We did a lot today so, let's relax." She said quickly.**

**After the therapy, she helped him back to his room. He was starting to walk a little better with the walker but still had a way to go before he could completely walk on his own.**

"**Okay, since you did so good today and you have been so agreeable all week, we are going to have another movie night." She said as she got him settled back into his room.**

"**Okay."**

"**Alright. So, since you have agreed with me so much, I'm letting you pick the movie."**

"**The Godfather."**

"**The Godfather is one of my favorites. I knew we were a match." She said before she realized it. "I mean, that we like the same movies. Anyway, I'm going to go get the movie as well as some good food. Be back in a bit."**

**She left the room and headed to the nurses' desk to let them know her plan.**

"**Sophia, I'm doing another movie night with John so, can just make sure everything goes okay while I'm out. I'm bringing food so, he doesn't need any dinner."**

"**No problem Mal. Ken said you only wanted medication if he is in pain."**

"**Yes. I want him to have a clear head with this therapy."**

"**Not a problem. We will take care of it." Sophia said to her. She wondered what was going on with Mallory. She always took extra time with her patients but she really went above for John.**

"**Mallory, everything okay you look a little red." Kinley asked her.**

"**Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked her friend.**

"**Sure." Kinley followed her friend into Mallory's office. "What's up?"**

"**I'm not sure." Mallory said sitting down on the sofa in her room.**

"**Mal, what's going on?" Kinley said sitting down beside her.**

"**I have no idea other than I really think I'm falling in love with my patient."**

"**What? Really? That is so not like you." Kinley kidded her.**

"**I'm being serious. I was working with him today and as I was doing the therapy to help him, the only thing in my mind was how much I wanted to kiss him. I mean, come on. I'm supposed to be helping him."**

"**Mal, you are. You have helped him so much. I mean, you came up with this therapy that no one has ever done."**

"**I know I'm helping but I should be focused on that not anything else. Aggh, if I hadn't gone out with his friend, these thoughts wouldn't be in my head."**

"**I think they were already there before his friend. Mallory, you didn't mean for this to happen. I mean, you have helped tons of hot guys get better so, you didn't plan this. It just happened. Something between the two of you, just clicked. Now, you aren't sure what to do."**

"**Kinley, I always said I wouldn't cross that line with a patient but I can't stop myself from thinking about it or dreaming about it." She sighed. "I would say I would just switch him to another therapist but we have built trust and only I know this new therapy. Plus I don't want to do that."**

"**Mallory, I think you should deal with your feelings and embrace them. You never know, this could be the guy."**

"**Is this just very wrong? I mean, having the feelings. I'm helping him recover from a stroke. That doesn't mean I should be with him or fall in love with him or if he somehow is in love with me. What makes me different from Sarah? She was trying to land a rich husband by playing on the fact they had a stroke. Does this make me any different?"**

"**Yes. Sarah was purposely trying to land a rich husband. You weren't. You were only helping him recover and then just happen to fall in love with him. I don't think it's wrong. Mal, just see where this goes. Don't rush it or make him feel anything for you. Let it play out."**

"**I don't want to make him feel anything for me. I want him to feel it because he does not because I helped him get better or I helped him wrestle again. I'm worried if he feels something for me, it's only because I'm helping him. He feels grateful toward me."**

"**Is there more?" **

"**Yeah. He will go back to his life as it was before. I will just be the girl who helped him. He won't want anything with me after he leaves here. If something starts here, I think it will only be here. Once he is gone, it will go back to the way it was."**

"**Mallory, you can't think about that. Just talk to him about what you're feeling. He might feel the same."**

"**I'm not sure. I don't want to hinder his progress. I think I should just forget my feelings and focus on helping him. He still has a way to go and I don't want anything to slow down that process."**

"**Mal, can you do that? Can you turn off your feelings?"**

"**I don't know. I hope I can. Kinley, thanks for listening and please don't repeat what I told you."**

"**Don't worry, I won't." She replied getting up. "Mallory, I think you should tell him but only you can decide that."**

**Mallory watched Kinley leave and then she headed to get the food and the movie. She was going to continue to help him. Without telling him her feelings. She would be a professional about things. Once it was over, she would see where things were. She just didn't' want to make him uncomfortable while she was helping him.**

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

The next few weeks went and John made excellent progress. Mallory kept everything professional. She knew she couldn't cross that line while he was her patient. She had to remain professional with him. It would be unethical to be more while he was her patient.

It was soon visitor's day and some of John's coworkers were coming to see him now that he was walking better and talking better. His parents had come a few weeks before on another visitor's day.

"So, Mallory, are you working with John today?" Sophia asked her.

"No, he has some coworkers coming to visit and I think he wants to focus on that so, no."

"Okay." Sophia went back to her work.

Mallory continued down the hall toward the sun room. She saw that John was there with one of his coworkers, a pretty young blond. She watched for a minute the interaction between the two and she got the answer she wasn't sure she wanted. She saw the blond kiss him and it seemed like they were pretty close. It was obvious that they were a couple and she wondered if it was a secret or something because Randy told her he was single and John had told her he was single. She watched for a minute and then headed to her office.

As she started to do paperwork, she realized this made everything easier. She could completely forget about her feelings and focus on being his therapist and nothing more. She did some more research on some more therapy and looked for a way to combine them into one. She had just looked something up when she had a knock on her door. She told them to come in.

"Randy, what can I do for you?" She asked him.

"I wanted to know how things were with you and John."

"There is no me and John and there won't be." She replied to him.

"Why not?" He asked shocked. He knew John's feelings and figured he had told her already.

"Because he is my patient and I'm not crossing the line while he is my patient. Plus I think he is taken already. Something you must not have known about."

"What? John isn't dating anyone." Randy knew John well enough to know he wasn't dating anyone.

"It didn't seem like that to me. She seemed to be with him and she kissed him and he didn't' seem to mind." She replied before she could stop herself. "You know its better this way. I can focus on my therapy without the distractions. He is obviously with this girl. So, I think its better we keep things professional."

"Alright." Randy knew something was off and he was going to figure it out. He was one hundred percent sure that John wasn't seeing anyone. He would find out exactly who this girl was. "Well, I guess I will leave you then."

"Okay. Have a nice visit." She said as he walked out.

Once he left her office, he headed to John's room. He saw some of his coworkers leaving. They waved to him and soon headed out.

"Randy. You came." John said when he walked in. "i was wondering if did."

"Yeah I'm here. So, what's exactly going on?" Randy asked.

"What do you mean?" John asked not knowing what he was talking about.

"I mean, I just talked to Mallory and she seems to think you have a girlfriend that no one knows about. Do you?"

"No, Randy you know I'm not seeing anyone."

"Then who was kissing you?" Randy asked sitting down.

"Kissing me? Today?"

"Yeah. John, you can finally speak without stuttering. So, tell me if you're seeing someone and you never told anyone."

"Kelly came to see me and she kissed me but we aren't together. She was just being a friend."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't let your friends kiss you in front of a girl you're in love with."

"Mallory saw?"

"Yes and I know she was hurt. She pretended to hide it but I saw. She has feelings for you, in fact, I'm pretty certain she is in love with you."

"Come on Randy. It's not nice to tease someone who is recovering from a stroke." John laughed.

"I'm not kidding. I know she is in love with you and you are in love with her. Just admitted it."

"Alright. Yes, I'm in love with her but I'm pretty sure nothing is going to happen."

"Why? Because of the stroke?"

"Yes. Randy, I'm still learning to be me again. What do I really have to offer her? I can't wrestle yet. I'm just starting to walk better. Yes, I'm talking much better but I still have a way to go. I've been here for four months."

"John, you have a lot to offer someone. I know she is in love with you and I'm sure if you told her how you felt, she would return those feelings."

"Even if I told her, I don't think she will cross that line. She is very professional."

"You never know." Randy replied moving closer. "John, you're not one to back down. You go after what you want."

"I know that. But this changes things."

"John, the stroke was devastating yes but you are still you. You still have that never give up attitude. You are making progress so, go after what you want. You want this girl so go after her or believe me someone else will."

"You?" John asked.

"Maybe." Randy laughed. "John, the point is you will never know until you talk to her."

"I will think about it." He said.

Randy stayed for a little while longer before leaving. Visiting hours were over and most of the doctors had headed home. He stopped by Mallory's office to talk to her but heard her talking to some friends about a girls' night. He knew he shouldn't follow and eavesdrop but he wanted to know what they might talk about. He arrived at her apartment a short time later. He heard the girls inside.

"Come on Mal, I shared now you have to also." Kinley said as she, Mallory, Dena, and Jennie were having some girl time. They had all came to Mallory's to have a girl's night.

"Guys, do you think this is an appropriate subject?" Mallory asked as she took a drink of her Cosmo.

"Yes. Come on Mal. No one will know what we talk about." Dena replied. She was a nurse at the hospital but worked mainly with the children. "You can tell us."

"Alright, my secret fantasy." Mallory started. "Probably just a romantic dinner with music and candles. Totally romantic. We would dance and talk just be together."

"Mal, we meant secret sex fantasy. We all know you are Miss Romance. We know you want all that romantic stuff." Jennie added. She was a nurse too but worked mainly with victims who had no real chance of recovery. "But we want the sex fantasy."

"Alright. The sex fantasy." Mallory said with some reluctance. "We are on the beach. We talk and look out at the ocean. He slowly kisses me just the most amazing gentle passionate kiss. The kind that makes the rest of the world disappear to where the only thing that matters is me and him. He slowly starts to undress me as he kisses me. Before long we are having sex on the beach and I don't mean the drink. It's just so passionate and amazing. The whole time he has me just memorized with his blue eyes. Its just so unbelievable. The way he looks at me with such passion."

"Wow, Mal, really put thought into this fantasy?" Jennie kidded her friend. They had been friends since high school.

"Yeah, I guess so." Mallory laughed.

"So, Mal, anyone in particular apart of this fantasy?" Kinley asked her.

"No, it's a fantasy, Kinley."

"I think someone is lying." Dena said to her. She and Mallory had met in college and immediately became friends.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" Mallory asked.

"The detail about the eyes, babe. You know exactly who is in this fantasy with you." Jennie replied.

"Really? So, tell me who is in this fantasy with me since you all seem to know." Mallory replied.

"Oh I think a certain patient you insist you won't get involved with." Kinley replied. "But deep inside you so want him."

"I agree with Kinley. Mal, you like him and he is the person in your fantasy." Jennie said. "So, just admit it to us. We promise not to tell anyone."

"Is this why you wanted this girl night? To hear me admit that l like him and think about being with him." Mallory said loudly. "Fine. I will admit it to you. Yes, I like him and think about what it would be like to be with him and not just dating him or kissing him. What it would be like to make love to him. But it's never going to happen as long he is my patient. I don't cross that line. I wish you would just realize that. As much as I might want to, I can't put my career in danger."

She got up and went to her bedroom leaving the girls there. They realized that they pushed her too far to admit things. They hadn't wanted to make her angry or hurt. They just wanted a fun girls' night to get her to admit things and maybe convince her to make the move. They soon left and headed to their apartments. They would talk to her tomorrow and try to apologize for things.

Randy now knew without a doubt that Mallory liked John but he also knew she wouldn't cross that line. But something told him if John told her his feelings, she would cross it with him.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to RKOsgirl92, hardyrhodescenafan1, Cena's Baby Doll, xMyHeartShine, , Thatgirl54, cenarko1986, alana2awesome, Kurounue13, bsbfan558, miamitravel, blackbear1020, and nattifranni99 for all the reviews. You guys are awesome.

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

* * *

The next day the girls apologized to Mallory but they still wanted her to admit her feelings to John. But she told them again that she couldn't cross the line with a patient. Mallory had done some research on more therapy for John. She knew if he got to the point where he could wrestle, she would need someone who was a wrestler to help. She just wasn't sure if which one. She planned for some massage therapy that day without the water. She liked to change up the therapy which made it more effective.

"So, did you have some nice visits yesterday?" Mallory asked John as they were doing some therapy.

"Yes. Just some coworkers." Randy told him that she saw Kelly kiss him. He had no idea why Kelly did that. They were never friends and he never wanted her to kiss him. She just did and then he pushed her away immediately but it was obvious that Mallory didn't see that.

John thought about it some more and realized that Kelly wanted to take advantage of the situation. He had turned her down every time she tried anything on him. He figured that she thought it was the best time to try. That if she kissed him, he would realize that he liked her but all it did was make him like her even less.

"That's nice that they came to visit." She replied to him. "Especially your girlfriend."

"Mallory, I don't have a girlfriend. Randy told me that you saw me and Kelly yesterday."

"I figured that. John, its none of my business. I'm only your therapist."

"No, you aren't just that. I like to think we're friends."

"We are friends. But your private life is not my business." The blond replied.

"I just want you to know that Kelly isn't my girlfriend. She kissed me. I didn't want her or ask her too. I pulled away from her and told her that she and I were only friends nothing more."

"Well, then I'm sorry I thought wrong. You and she just looked every cozy."

"Kelly is a child. She has tried a lot to get me to be with her but each time I told her no. I guess she wanted to take advantage of the situation. I don't like her."

"Well, I'm sorry that I thought it was more." She smiled. "But enough about that, let's get started."

They continued for the next hour with the therapy. She felt stupid for even bringing up Kelly. It was none of her business if he was with her or not.

"Well, today's therapy went well." She said as they were finishing up. She had something else planned for the day also. It was a therapy her friend in New York suggested.

"Is that everything?" He asked. He didn't want to not spend more time with her.

"No. I have another form of therapy to try. A friend in New York suggested it."

"What type of therapy?"

"Dance therapy."

"I don't dance."

"It's not hard." She replied with a laugh. She went over to the radio and turned it on. She made sure it was on slow songs.

She had asked for the therapy room she was using to be closed to everyone else. She didn't want anyone in the room during the therapy.

"Okay, stand up." She said to him. She helped him up as she said it. He was standing and walking better. He was now using the cane instead of the walker. It was only a matter of time before he would be walking without any help. "Alright, now put your hands on me."

She realized how it sounded. "Okay, that sounded wrong. I meant, you have too." She was searching for what to say to make it not sound weird.

"Okay, there is no other way to say that. We are going to slow dance so you have to put your hands on me.."

She placed his hand on her back and took the other in her hand. The music continued to play in the background.

"Okay, I'm sure you're wondering what is the point of this. Well, it helps coordination. You have to have coordination to wrestle right?"

"Yes." He replied. Beside when they were in the pool, this was the closest they had been.

"Alright. We will see if you can be coordinated enough to dance with me." She laughed.

They started dancing to the music. He was doing very well with his balance and coordination. Her friend in New York told her that she often used the dance therapy for certain patients and after reading John's file, she thought it would help him.

"See I knew you had coordination." Mallory kidded him. But it was hard to be close to him like this. Her mind kept going back to the night with the girls and the talk they had. But she was determined to keep things professional.

"I always thought I had coordination." He said back to her.

As they danced, he couldn't stop his mind from thinking about kissing her right now. They were so close and it would be easy to do so. He thought about what Randy had said. He should just make the move no matter what. He thought for a few minutes then decided to just kiss her. As they continued to dance, he leaned forward and kissed her. As he did, he felt her deepen the kiss.

She was shocked that he kissed her and it was her shock that didn't make her pull away. Plus it was an amazing kiss. Everything she thought it would be. But she soon realized exactly what was going on.

"I'm sorry." She said pulling away.

"I'm not." He replied.

"It shouldn't have happened. You're my patient and we can't. I can't do this." She walked over and turned off the radio.

"Mallory, I know you like me. This proves it."

"I might like you but I can't be with you." She turned to face him. "John, I'm your therapist. This has more ethical issues then you know."

"Is it because of the stroke?" He asked sitting down. The standing, dancing and kissing her had made him a little weak. "You think I'm not a real man because of it.

"No. it has nothing to do with the stroke." She walked over and sat beside him. "John, I don't think that at all. I can't be with you in that way because you are my patient. It would be unethical for me to be with you."

She got up and walked over to the radio again. "I think we should end this session for today. We will continue tomorrow."

He sighed and slowly made his way over to her. "Mallory, I know the ethical issues you mean but it doesn't change that we kissed and you kissed me back."

She barely had time to reaction when he kissed her again. As much as she knew this shouldn't be happening, she melted into the kiss until she realized exactly what she was doing.

"We can't." She whispered pulling away.

"Mallory, I'm not the type to take no for an answer but for now, I will for now." He slowly made his way out of the room and back to his room.

Once he was gone, she sighed. She hadn't wanted to pull away from him but she knew it wasn't the right thing. She began to wonder if she could in fact keep it professional with him now. Now that they have shared not one but two amazing kisses.

Please Review! What did you think of their first kiss? Will things heat up more between them now? Only time will tell.


	16. Chapter 16

The next week Mallory tried to keep things professional with John. She did the therapy like always but it wasn't easy. Every chance he got, John tried something on her. He would try to kiss her or let his hand linger on her longer than normal. A few times she actually let her guard down and she would end up letting him kiss her but never for more than a few minutes.

"Mal, how is therapy going?" Jennie asked her friend when she saw her outside the office.

"It's going good. He is making great progress. This new therapy is working well. I'm still not sure if he will wrestle again but we are working toward that." She replied to her.

"What about everything else?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the feelings you have for him and he was for you."

"Jen, I told you. I don't cross that line."

"But you're close to crossing it. Mal, I know you too well. I have seen when you do therapy in the main room with the others watching. You're so in love with him."

"Jen, I don't' want to have this conversation." She replied sitting down on the sofa in her office.

"Mal, just give in to your feelings. I know the ethical issues of this but love doesn't care about that."

"Jen, you have no idea how hard this is. Every time I'm with him, I want to cross that line. I even let my guard down just long enough for him to kiss me." She sighed deeply. "But I can't cross it. Jen, I have worked so hard for my career plus am I ready for another relationship?"

"Mallory, you are ready. I know how hard you have worked for your career. But you can't just let love get away or not have it in your life. Your career is not enough. You can have both."

"I know I can have both but can I really have it with him? He is my patient."

"Mallie" Jennie said using the name that only a few close friends use for her. "Despite the ethical issues of this, you can have it with him."

"I don't' know." She replied with a sigh.

"Mallory, you're over thinking this. Just think about it." Jennie hugged her friend and left the room.

Mallory thought about what Jennie had said. She was still conflicted about this. Could she really jeopardize her career for something that might not work out? If she started this with him and then once he was better and went back to his life and decided that he didn't' want anything more with her, what would happen? If her career was gone, then she would have nothing. Every relationship she had had ended. She was a romantic and believed that someone was out there for her. But this was putting her career on the line. Was all of it worth the risk?

After leaving Mallory, Jennie headed to talk to Kinley. She knew that Kinley saw more in the therapy room than her or Dena.

"Kinley, do you have a minute?" Jennie asked walking into Kinley's office.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Kinley asked.

"I'm worried about Mallory." Jennie said sitting down in the chair across from Kinley's desk.

"How so?"

"She is close to cracking."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she is so close to giving in to her feelings."

"That's great. That is what we want."

"I know it's what we want but are we pushing her into it?"

"We are only helping her. We want her to be happy."

"I know we want that." Jennie sighed.

"So, what's really going on?"

"I'm worried about when she finally does. She is so conflicted over this. With her career and the ethical issues then her feelings. She is so in love with him. She told me that she fights her feelings each day. Every day, every touch, every kiss. She fights it."

"Kiss?"

"She told me that she lets her guard down long enough for him to kiss her, just for a minute, but she does."

"Jen, she will work this out and realize exactly where everything is."

"I just worried if she takes this step with him and then he leaves and forgets her. You know that would devastate her. She wears her heart on her sleeve. She is a romantic and believes that her fairy tale is out there. If this ends badly, she won't recover and you know that. You remember Matt. That almost killed her. I know we want her happy but have we thought about the consequences."

"Jennie, Matt was the stupid one. He had a great girl in Mal and he let that go. He could have stayed or ask her to go with him. You know she would have. But he chose to leave and then never speak with her again. He didn't even really break up with her. He just cut off all contact. But that is all on him, not Mal. I honestly don't' think John is like that."

"You don't know that. He could only want her for now. Just someone to keep him company while he is here. Just someone to make him feel like he was before and I mean someone to sleep with him and Mallory being her loving, sweet self falls for it every line, every trick. They end up sleeping together then once he is better and goes back to his life, he will end it with her. Just like Matt. She won't be able to take it again. This would really kill her."

"Jen, Matt worked here. He wasn't a patient. But I get everything you're saying but we don't know that John is like that. Mallory has to take the chance on love. She can't be afraid of it"

"I know that. Kinley, we just have to watch this more carefully. We didn't think when we pushed her to this to him."

"Jen, we will watch and make sure he doesn't just want her for now."

"Alright." Jennie looked at her watch and realized she had to go. "I have to go. Talk to you later."

Once Jennie left, Kinley thought about what she said. Yes this was a complicated situation but Mallory deserved someone. She had been hurt so much not just by Matt but by every guy she had dated. Each one, no matter who or what they did for a job, used her in one way or another. But Kinley believe that there was someone for Mallory. Someone great and maybe, just maybe John was that person.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

A few days later, it was visitors' day at the hospital. Mallory had heard that some of John's coworkers were coming to visit. She wondered if the blond was. She wasn't one hundred percent convinced that the blond wasn't John's girlfriend.

"Mallory, how are you?" Randy asked walking up.

"I'm fine." She replied and she immediately noticed the blond. "John is expecting you guys."

"Thank you. I miss him so much." Kelly said to her. "I can't wait until he is back with me."

"That's great. Have a great visit." Mallory said before leaving. It sounded like the blond was his girlfriend.

"Kelly, why would you say it like that? You and John are not a couple." Randy replied to her.

"I just don't want someone taking advantage of John. If they think he is taken, they won't."

"I don't think so. Guys, I will catch up with you." Randy said walking off and toward where Mallory.

He followed the signs and was soon in her office. He quietly opened the door and saw that she was upset. He walked over to her.

"Mallory, Kelly isn't John's girlfriend. She just said that."

"Are you sure?" She asked him.

"Yes."

"Well, okay. You should go see him." She said to him.

"Yeah, I'm gone." He walked out and toward John's room.

When he got there, Kelly and the others were talking to John about work. Randy was glad that he was talking better. He watched Kelly try to be near John who told her to go away. Soon, everyone headed home. Randy stayed for a few minutes because he wanted to talk to John.

"So, made your move on her yet?" He asked him.

"Yes. I kissed her and I have kissed her. She puts up walls around herself but a few times she has let her guard down and let me kiss her."John replied.

"That's good. It means she likes you and is open to the idea of being with you."

"I don't know. I hope so."

"John, I know she is in love with you. You just have to give her a chance to work through things and realize it."

"Yeah."

"Alright, man, I'm out of here. See you later." Randy left and headed back to the hotel.

Wade watched as Randy and the others left. He knew this was his chance to see Cena alone. He had to finish what he started. He wanted Cena gone and wasn't going to give up until he achieved his goal. He waited for the nurse to leave and then headed into John's room.

"Cena, how are you?" Wade asked walking in.

"I'm fine Wade. What do you want?" John asked. He was a little afraid with Wade there. He didn't have his full strength yet.

"I wanted to see you and see how you were." Wade replied sitting down. He was waiting for the perfect time to kill him.

"I'm fine. I'm recovering." John replied.

"That's great." Wade said as he got up slowly. He walked over to the bed. "You know, John, when I was hitting you with the chair, I wasn't out of it. I knew exactly what I was doing."

"I know you did it on purpose."

"I did. I want you gone. Now, there is no one to stop me. I'm going to finish it." Wade quickly took the restraints that were on the bed and put them on John. "Now, you can't fight back. You know, John, I wasn't sure how much I would enjoy this. "

"Stop. Don't do this." John pleaded to him. He knew with the restraints he couldn't do anything.

"Oh, pleading won't work." Wade got a pillow from the bed and stood over John. "This wasn't how I wanted to do this but it will have to do."

Wade slowly began to place the pillow over John's face. He started to press it down to cut off the oxygen.

Mallory had decided to go see John after his coworkers were gone. She didn't know why the blond was still bothering her. She walked to his room and walked in. She was shocked when she saw someone standing over John's bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" She screamed at him and hurried to the bed. She pulled him off and pushed him to the ground. "Stay away from my patient."

She turned to make sure John was okay and didn't see Wade coming at her. She felt his hand on her shoulder. She quickly moved and twisted his arm behind his back.

"I told you to leave." She said again walking to the door.

He managed to get away and came at her. She took her hand and thursted it up which caused his nose to break. Just as she kneed him in the groin, security came into the room.

"Take him and call the police." She said handing him to the security. She then went quickly to John's bed. She wanted to make sure he was okay.

She got to the bed and checked his vital signs. He was breathing and his pulse was strong so she knew that she got there in time.

"John, are you okay?" She asked taking the restraints off.

"Yes."He said softly. "Is he gone?"

"Yes. He is gone and he will never hurt you again." She said sitting down on the bed. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am." He replied to her.

"John, I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I should have been watching better." She said a little upset that she hadn't gotten there sooner.

"Mallory, it's not your fault. You didn't know." He replied to her. He knew now that Randy was right. She was in love with him. If she wasn't, she wouldn't be so upset.

"I just am sorry."

Before she could stop herself, she leaned down and kissed him. She knew this was a no no in her career but she couldn't stop herself. The kiss soon turned passionate. She felt his hands on her as they kissed. She felt him move to unbutton her shirt. She knew this couldn't happen.

"Wait." She said placing her hand over his to stop him. "We can't do this now."

"Why not? It's obvious that we both want this." He replied. He really wanted to be with her. He knew it was probably not the best thing because he was still recovering but he wanted her more than he had ever wanted anyone.

"I know that, but if or when we do make love, you have to be recovered more. You aren't ready for this right now. You have only been recovering for almost five months. We just need to wait for a few more weeks. I don't want to do anything that will compromise your recovery." She said as she continued to sit on the bed.

"Mallory, I love you and I want this. I know I'm ready for this." He understood what she was saying but he wanted to make love to her. He wanted them to have the intimate connection.

"You aren't. John, anything could happen during. If we moved to quickly or do too much, it could cause damage. I want you to be recovered more if or when we do make love. I don't want to rush things." She said to him. "But one thing I need to say before we continue anything is that I love you. I know I'm in love with you but I want you to be recovered more before we take the next step."

"Alright." He knew that she wasn't going to give in but he was happy that she admitted that she loved him. "I won't push this now."

"Good. John, me admitting that I love you is a big deal. This has so any complications for my career. I have to know that you aren't just grateful that I'm helping you. I need to know that you truly love me. You see us as more than this. You see us together. I need to know that."

He took her hand and placed it over his heart. "Mallory, you are the only one in here. I love you and I'm in love with you. It isn't just because you're helping me. I love you and I see us together. I see us as a couple, as friends and as lovers. I know I want that. Do you want that?"

"Yes. I want that. I love you." She kissed him gently. "I have to go and make the statement about what happened here."

She kissed him again and then walked out. She knew that she needed to tell what she saw. She couldn't believe what happened. She saved John from that person who was trying to kill him and she admitted to him that she loved him. She wondered what would happen now. She had crossed the line she swore she wouldn't cross. But she loved him and wanted to be with him but she knew it wouldn't be that easy. That everything wasn't solved yet. She could only hope that everything was okay once everyone knew.

Please Review


	18. Chapter 18

After giving her statement to the police about what she saw with Wade and John, she headed to talk to Ken. She knew that she needed to tell him about things. She walked to his office and knocked on the door.

"Mallory, what is going on?" He asked her.

"I wanted to tell you that I've fallen in love with my patient." She saw the shock in his face. "I know the ethical issues with this. I know I shouldn't be feeling what I do. But I do and I don't want deny the feelings anymore. I can't. It's been so hard trying to not feel anything."

"Mallory, I understand what you're saying. I know you know the ethical issues of things as well as our position on it." Ken replied before moving to sit by her. "But I also know that you can't help who you fall in love with. Mallory, I think it will be okay if you know that you need to focus on therapy during your sessions and you can deal with your feelings after. I trust you to know what you should and shouldn't do so, we leave it up you to deal with this."

"Thank you, Ken." She replied getting up.

"Be careful Mal. Make sure you know exactly what you're getting into."

"I know." She said before walking out. She headed to her office to get things together. She had to make sure everything was good for the therapy.

She sat in her office looking through things but her mind drifted to what almost happened with John. She wanted to be with him but she knew it was too soon. He wasn't fully recovered and she wouldn't take the chance that if they were intimate it might do some damage. He needed a few more weeks of therapy before he would be close to ready for anything like that.

"Mal, are you okay?" Kinley asked walking in.

"I'm good." She replied with a smile.

"Yeah, I heard you save John." Jennie said as she sat down.

"I did."

"What else happened?"

"I admitted that I love him and how I want us to be together."

"That's great, Mal. Did you guys screw or what?"

"Why does your mind go there?" She asked with a laugh.

"Because he is hot and you're beautiful. You admitted you like each other so you should have or should be banging him right now."

"Jennie, he is recovering from a stroke. He isn't ready for that yet."

"Oh, please. All you have to do is be on top and do all the work. He just has to be there."

"Wow, how much time have you thought about this?"

"I'm just saying. Being on top and in control is the best."

"Jen, I'm not talking to you about this. He isn't ready for sex yet."

"Alright. But I think before long you will be banging him."

"Leave." Mallory said to her.

She watched as Jennie left her office. She should have figured Jennie would be telling her to quote "bang John". But she knew that wasn't going to happen right now. She finished looking over some therapy and headed out of her office. She ran into Kinley in the hallway.

"Let me guess. Jennie talked to you." She said to her.

"Yes I did and while I agree you should be having sex right now, I understand why you want to wait." Kinley replied.

"Thanks. Kinley, I like him and yes of course I want to make love to him but not right now. He needs to heal more."

"I know. Mallory, when the time is right and he is healed enough, you guys can do it. Just don't rush."

"I don't plan too." She said as she headed to the nurses' desk.

When she got to the nurses desk, she looked over the charts and talked to them about the medication for John at night. Once that was done, she headed to see him. She wanted to make sure he was okay after what happen with Wade.

"So, are you doing okay?" She asked walking in and sitting down on the bed.

"Yes. Is Wade is jail?" He asked her.

"I think he is being evaluated again but jail looks to be where he is going." She replied. "Are you feeling okay after he tried to kill you?"

"Yes. I'm good. Mallory, you don't have to worry about me."

"I will always worry about you." She said. "John, you know you still have a ways to go in recovery, right?"

"I know that but I do want to be with you and I don't mean like this."

She took his hand and held it. "I know how you mean but we need to be careful. You might feel that you're ready for the next step but we don't know what might happen."

"Mal, I get the reasons for waiting but I don't want us too."

"John, I love you but I won't take that risk right now." She leaned down and kissed me. "That is what is safe right now. Alright?"

"Okay." He knew she wasn't going to give in yet. "So, are you going home tonight?"

"I thought I would stay and we can have a movie night." She replied.

"That sounds great." He said back to her. He was going to make another move on her that night. He wanted to know what it would take for her to give in.

She picked out a movie and got comfortable on the bed with him. He agreed to behave himself if she would lay beside him on the bed. She had a feeling that he wouldn't behave himself but she had to trust that he would.

They watched the movie and enjoyed the time. But just as she thought, John made a move to get her more into his bed. He started kissing her first. She thought it would stop there because he had made the deal with her but the kiss turned passionate. As they were kissing, John started to unbutton her shirt as he had earlier. She knew she should stop him but she let it continue. She let him feel her up a little bit as he kissed her neck but she knew she wasn't going to let things go too far. It wasn't the time yet.

"Okay, that's enough." She said stopping him from unbutton her jeans. "We aren't doing that."

"Oh, come on." He whined.

"No. What just happened is as far as we are going to go until you recover more?" She said as she buttoned her shirt.

"You are so not fun." He said smiling at her.

"Put the smile away, it won't work." She laughed. "I'm sticking to what I said. We will wait until you are recovered more."

"Alright. I agree for now provided we get to do a little more making out."

"Yes, we can make out a little bit but we won't go further and you have to be focused in therapy. You have to focus on the therapy not on me. Deal?"

"Deal. I like your deals." He laughed before kissing her.

"I just bet you do." She laughed.

While they had admitted things and were slowly moving to something, she was still wary about the situation. Her mind immediately went to what she thought. That once he was better, he would leave and leave her behind. She worried that all he did want was sex from her. After all, he had tried twice to have sex with her. As much as she wanted to not think about that, it was what was in her mind. Could she leave her fear behind and trust what she felt or would what she thought really happen? Only time would tell for her.

Please Review


	19. Chapter 19

The next few weeks went by and John made some great progress. He was walking by himself and doing pretty much everything by himself. She knew it was time to get a wrestler to come and work with him because as much as she knew he would love to wrestle her, she wasn't the right person. She wondered about Randy but then she thought someone smaller would be good. She decided to talk to John and see who he would want.

"So, John, we need to talk about who will come and do some wrestling with you. That way we will know how to proceed." She said as they sat in the therapy room after a session.

"Why don't you wrestle with me?" He said with a smile. He would love to get her on the mat.

"Down boy." She laughed. "I'm not the right person for that. You need a train wrestler."

"Oh come on. I could teach you more than wrestling moves."

"John, I'm not having sex with you right now." She said quickly. "That is what your mind has been on the last few weeks. Is that really all you want because if it is, you could just ask one of the nurses and you wouldn't have to pretend you love me?"

"Pretend I love you?" He asked with some shock that that was what she thought. "Mallory, I love you that isn't pretend. I don't just want sex from you. Do I want to have sex with you? Yes but I want something more. I want us to have a relationship. You want that right?"

"Yes I want that." She said sitting down beside him. "John, I just need to know that sex isn't all you want from me. I have had guys who only wanted that and I won't be in a relationship like that."

"Mal." He said taking her hand. "I love you. Sex isn't all I want. The reason why it's on my mind is I'm a guy. I know that sounds bad but it's the truth. I'm a guy who hasn't had sex in about six months."

"Okay." She laughed. "I get that but my reason for waiting is for you to be recovered more. I know you are getting close to the point where you are. I just don't want anything to happen to you because we moved too quickly and decided to have sex."

"I understand that I do." He felt bad that he made her feel that was all he wanted. "But I'm willing to take the risk."

"John, I know we are getting closer to where we can take the next step." She took his hand again and leaned in closer to him. "So, when that time comes, believe me, it will be unbelievable."

She kissed him and then pulled away. "So, about who can come and wrestle with you."

"Randy I guess."

"I was thinking someone smaller to start. Randy is a big guy and this is experiential."

"Maybe Rhodes or DiBiase? Matt is still out injured."

"Wait, someone is out injured?" She asked as her mind began running different things in her mind.

"Yeah."

"That's perfect. He is the perfect one. What's his name?" She asked getting her pen out.

"Matt Korklan." He replied.

"Good. I will set this up and we will start the part of the therapy." She said getting up only to have him pull her back. "I have to go."

He kissed her and let her up. "When will this start?"

"Probably in the few days depending on if Matt is available. If he isn't then we will find someone else."

John headed back to his room and Mallory headed to her office to call Matt. She hoped he would want to help. She called him and he agreed to come in a few days. After talking to him, she made the notes on her notepad. She then started doing some research on Matt. She wanted to know how his style compared to John's. Once she had made some notes and did some research, she headed to say good night to John before heading home.

"Alright, I talk to Matt and he is going to come and help." She said as she walked in.

"Great. So what are your plans for tonight?" He asked her.

"I thought I would go home and have some dinner. Pour a nice glass of wine and take a nice long bubble bath." She said sitting down on the bed. "Change into something comfortable. Get into my queen size bed and read a book or surf the net or whatever I chose to do." She said with a smile. She knew her words were making him hot. She leaned in and kissed him passionately before pulling away. "That's all you get for today."

"You're so mean." He said with a sigh knowing she had gotten him hot on purpose to prove a point.

"I told you we will make love when I say its okay not before." She kissed him again and got up. She leaned down toward him again. "Behave yourself."

She walked out and headed home. She hoped to start the next step in therapy in a few days. She had watched tons of John's matches and now she was going to watch more of Matt's. She wanted to make sure she proceeded the right way.

A few days later, she had come up with the plan for the therapy. With Matt being hurt, it made it better. He would take it easy on John and John would do the same. She hoped it would work. She had gotten a call from a friend in Houston who wanted to be kept up to date on the therapy. She had given her a lot of ideas and there was talk about them writing an article together.

"So, we start the wrestling therapy tomorrow." She told John as they had just finished up.

"What will Matt and I be doing?" He asked her.

"I want you too to start slow with some basic moves. I want to see how you tolerate it."

"If I tolerate it, what then?"

"We move to more moves. Each day you get stronger and more ready to get back. We have to build just like with any therapy." She replied as she made some notes.

"So, any idea when I can get out of here?"

"Well, you are making great progress so, once we start this therapy and you do well, then you can leave. But I can't clear you to wrestle for a while." She thought about things for a minute.

"Why not?"

"Because you are now just ready to start learning the moves again. But since you are doing so well, I don't see why you can't do outpatient therapy if you want." She realized that he was well enough to leave the hospital provided he had someone with him.

"Go back to Tampa?" He asked shocked. "But you're here. That wouldn't work."

"You would have to stay in San Diego. Unless you don't want to." She asked with a hint of hurt in her voice which he picked up on.

"I want to stay here. I meant where I am going to stay in San Diego."

"You can rent a house and get a private nurse or you can stay with me. I have room."

"You would let me stay with you?"

"Yes, if you want but you don't have to. If you would prefer to have your own house, that 's fine too."

"I would love to stay with you. So, when can I get out of here?"

"You can leave on Friday which is three days away."

"So, what happens with Matt when I leave here?"

"He can stay here or he can make arrangements to fly in once a week. But it's up to him."

"Alright." He smiled. "So, when I get out of here, are we going to have a real date?"

"You mean a date where we go out to dinner and then go back to my place."

"Yes. You deserve a real date."

"We will see once you're at my place. Now, you need to get back to your room. You have had a busy day with therapy." She said to him.

"Stay with me tonight." He asked her taking her hand. "Stay with me. I promise nothing will happen."

She thought about it for a few seconds. "Alright. I will stay with you tonight but keep your hands to yourself."

He laughed because he had no intention of doing that. He wanted to try to make this last move before he headed to her house to stay. He knew they would probably be together when he started living with her but he wanted to be with her now. He loved her and wanted to show her just how much. He had spoken to Matt also and asked Matt to pick something up for him that he wanted her to have. He only hoped she liked it.

Please Review


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks to RKOsgirl92, hardyrhodescenafan1, Cena's baby doll, xMyHeartShine, , ThatGirl54, cenarko1986, alana2awesome, Kurounue13, bsbfan558, blackbear1020, miamitravel, Kinley Orton, nattifranni99, hsv81896, and jeffhardymegafan for all the reviews.

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story

* * *

After dinner, Mallory finished up some things in her office and was heading to John's room when Jennie stopped her in the doorway.

"So, what's going on?" Jennie asked her walking back into Mallory's office.

"I'm going to John's room to watch a movie. He asked me to stay with him tonight." Mallory replied walking back in.

"Are you going to finally bang that man? God knows, he wants you too." Jennie laughed.

"Why do you immediately go there?"

"Because it's time. Mallie, I know the fear you have about something happening but nothing is going to." Jennie got up from her chair and sat beside Mallory on the sofa in the room. "Mallie, just take the chance with him. He is ready for this and nothing is going to happen."

"Jen, I have to go. See you later." Mallory walked out of her office and toward the room.

She arranged for the nurses to not disturb the room. She told them that she was staying in the room tonight and she would make sure everything was okay. She didn't think anything would happen between them. He might want it to but she wasn't going to let anything happen.

"So, what movie did you want to watch?" She asked him.

"Did you really want to watch a movie?" He asked her.

"Yes. We are going to watch a movie so pick."

"You pick since I know you want to watch a chick flick." He figured a romantic movie would help with his plan.

"Alright. We will watch Titanic." She replied.

"Alright, Titanic it is." He laughed. "Now, put it in and come lay down with me."

"I will but you better behave yourself." She laughed. She put in the movie and then got into the bed with him.

They watched the movie for a little before he started to kiss her. She knew he wouldn't be able to resist making a move on her. The kiss soon turned passionate and she felt him start to unbutton her shirt. She let it continue knowing she would stop before things got too far.

"Okay, that's enough." She said stopping him from unbuttoning her pants.

"Mallory, you know you want to."He whispered to her. "I'm ready for this."

"I just. I want to but."

"No, no buts. You said you wanted to. So, just give in to that." He kissed her again.

She kissed him back and things got passionate again. She remembered what Jennie told her. She needed to just forget her fear and just be with him. She continued to kiss him passionately. She didn't stop him as he unbuttoned her pants. She moved to where she was on top. She knew it was the best position for this to happen especially right now.

"Are you sure you want this?" She asked him. She knew he did but it was a big step in their relationship and she wanted to make sure.

"I want this." He replied before kissing her. "I want you."

She finished unbuttoning her shirt and then let it fall to the floor. She got off the bed and finished undressing.

John watched as she did. He honestly couldn't believe that this was finally happening. He watched her get undressed and was amazed at how beautiful she really was. He knew she was but as he watched her, he realized it more. Just the thought of making love to her was exciting. He knew he had been trying to get her to and now that they were actually going to, he was nervous about it.

Once she was undressed, she got back into the bed. She moved again to where she was on top. She kissed him and slowly started to help him get undressed. Once he was, she kissed him again. They slowly began to make love with her on top. He wasn't one to let someone else be in control during sex but there was something about her being in control that was incredibly hot to him.

As they continued to make love, it was more passionate then he or she thought it would be. They soon climax together. Once they had, she moved to lay down beside him.

"Wow that was awesome." He said as they laid there catching their breath.

"It was that." She replied. She moved to looked at him. "You are okay right?"

"I'm good better than that I'm great. Mallory, that was more amazing than I thought it would be." He replied wrapping his arm around her and pulling her to him. "You're okay right? You don't regret it."

"I'm great and I don't regret it." She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beating. Making love with him had been more passionate and loving than anything she had ever experienced before.

"Mal, you're very quiet." He said to her.

"I'm just thinking." She said before kissing him.

"Thinking about what?" He asked pulling away.

"Just you and me. John, being with you was more passionate than anything I have ever known. I know you said this wasn't all you wanted from me but when the time comes for you to go back to your life. Back to your career and back to your home inTampa, where does that leave us?"

"I hope you will come with me. Move to Tampa and be with me."

"What about my job here? I'm not sure I can leave it."

"Mal, I know your job is important. I can move here. I'm willing to do anything for us to be together."

"You would do that? You would move here?" She was shocked that he would do that for her.

"Yes. Mallory, I would do anything for you." He kissed her gently.

"You don't have to move here. I will move to Tampa with you."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I would do anything for us. I love you and I want us to be together."

"I still have some therapy before any decision is made right?"

"Yes."

"Alright, then let's not focus on that yet. Let's focus on the here and now." He kissed her again. "I want you again."

She smiled and kissed him back passionately. She moved to where she was on top again. "You have no idea how much I want you right now." She whispered.

They slowly started to make love again. She knew he was right. They had time to figure things out. She decided to focus on them. She soon put everything out of her mind as they were making love. As with the first time, it was amazing. Once they had climax again, they both were soon asleep. As she laid there, she knew now that they had taken this step, it changed their relationship. They weren't just friends anymore. They were lovers and that to her made their relationship more serious. She knew they had some decisions coming up and she wondered what would happen.

Please Review


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning Mallory woke up and saw that John was sleeping peacefully. She knew that she needed to get up and headed to her office to change into some clean clothes. She got out of bed and started to put her clothes back on.

"Are you leaving?" John asked her.

"I have to change into some clean clothes." She replied. "I'm not leaving permanently."

"I know." He replied but a part of him thought that she was.

"John, I'm supposed to be the insecure one in this relationship." She said with a smile. "You have been trying to get me into bed for weeks now. Now you have."

"I know I have but I can't stop thinking about how I might never wrestle again. I keep wondering what I have to offer you."

"John, I believe that you will wrestle again although I can't promise you that you will. But if you never wrestle again, it makes no difference to me. I didn't fall in love with John Cena, WWE superstar. I fell in love with John Cena, the man."

She walked over to the bed and sat down on it. "You don't have to worry about what you have to offer me. Just us being together is enough for me."

"How did I get so lucky to find someone like you?"

"Just destiny." She kissed him and got up. "Now, I need to change and get things ready for your first wrestling therapy."

She left the room and headed to her office. Once there she showered and changed her clothes. She then headed to the therapy room to get things ready. She hoped she wasn't rushing John. She believed he was ready for this but she was going to watch him closely.

"Hey, girl, have a fun night." Kinley asked her as she walked into the therapy room.

"It was fine." Mallory replied. She wasn't one to really give out details about her private life.

"Really? You didn't finally sleep with John and I mean have sex with him."

"Kinley, you have known me for a long time. Do you think I would give out that detail?"

"No, you wouldn't. But I know you did have sex with him."

"How would you know that?" Mallory didn't have any idea how she could know that.

"I happen to walk by the room and looked in." Kinley replied with a smile. "I saw you. I had no idea you liked it on top."

"You watched?" Mallory was shocked that she would.

"I didn't watch. I just wanted to know what was going on. So, I took a quick look and saw you having sex."

"Okay, Kinley, please don't do that again and secondly, I would like my private life to stay that way."

"Relax Mal. I won't tell anyone that I saw you having what sounded like some great sex."

"Okay, this is a weird conversation." Mallory quickly left her in the therapy and headed out.

She walked into the speech therapy room and wasn't really shocked to see Jennie there.

"What?" Mallory asked her.

"I just wanted to know how the sex was." Jennie replied. "Because from I saw and heard it must have been good."

"You watched too." Mallory couldn't believe her friends would watch her. It made her very uncomfortable.

"Not on purpose, well not at first." Jennie replied. "Mal, I just went in the room to check on you. I knew you were conflicted about things."

"So, you thought that you would watch me having sex?"

"I hadn't planned on it. I didn't' know you were having it until I walked in. I didn't want to interrupt you and then it was like I couldn't look away."

"This is so wrong." Mallory replied before sitting down. "Do you know how disturbing it is to know you and Kinley saw me having sex?"

"Believe me, it was weird to me too. I never pictured you as the be on top and in control kind. You seem more like the missionary position type."

"Okay, one) you know nothing about me like that. 2) With everything that John has gone through recently, it was safer for me to be on top and 3) the type of personality I have or how I am as a person has nothing to do with how I like sex."

"Really? So you like it on top?"

"Not going to talk you about this." Mallory quickly left the room.

Matt Korklan arrived at the hospital and headed in. He was shocked that John's therapist called him about helping John. He hoped he could help John. He hated what happen to John.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked him.

"I'm here to see John Cena." Matt said to her.

"He is in room 5263."

Matt headed that way and soon arrived at the room. He knocked and walked in when John said come in.

"Hey, man, how are you?" Matt said as he walked in.

"I'm good." John replied to him.

"You look great." Matt sat down in the chair near the bed.

"Thanks. I'm really happy despite things."

"So, why are you so happy?"

"Because I'm in love. I fell in love with my therapist."

"Really, that's great."

"Yeah and last night we took things to the next level. It was amazing. Now, I'm ready to wrestle again and start my life with Mallory."

"That's great John. I hope I can help you."

"Mal seems to think so."

"I hope so." He said just as Mallory walked in.

"Well, this must be Matt." She said walking over. "Mallory Gilmore."

"Matt Korklan." He replied.

"Nice to meet you. So, let's get started." She said.

They all headed to the therapy room to start. Mallory wasn't sure exactly what to do with this but she hoped what she had in mind would work. Once they were in the room, she told Matt and John to get on the mat.

"Okay, I think we will start with just some basic moves. Show me what you would learn on the first day at a training academy." She said to them.

She watched as they did some basic moves. She saw that she was right about Matt being the right person. He made sure each move was done slowly and cautiously. She watched John react to each one with such determination. She let them work on the basic moves for two hours. She didn't want to do more because she didn't want to overdo it.

"Okay, that's enough for today. I think we will build on this each time. I think we should do this starting out two times a week. I don't want to overdo things."

"Sounds good." Matt said.

Once the session was over and Matt had left, Mallory headed to John's to talk to him. She knew that he wasn't happy that she said they would only work two days a week on the wrestling.

"So, let me have it." She said walking in.

"Let you have what?" He asked.

"The anger you have that I said that we would only work two days a week on the wrestling."

"Mal, I want to wrestle again. I think I need more than two days a week."

"John, this is just starting out. We will increase the sessions as the weeks go on. We just don't want to rush things." She said sitting down on the bed with him.

"You never want to rush anything."

"I know that. John, with a stroke and everything that comes with it, you have to take the time. If you rush things, it causes more damage. I'm just being cautious."

"I know that."He sighed. "I just want my life back. I want to wrestle again. I want to make my life with you."

"I know that. It will happen. We are making a life together right now. We are building a foundation. Something to last. That is what you want right?" She took his hand in hers.

"Yes. I want that."

"Okay, then trust me to know what I'm doing." She leaned in and kissed him. She felt things began to get passionate. "Wait, we can't do this right now. Someone will walk in and after last night, I don't want anyone to know anything."

"Last night?"

"Yeah, apparently my friends, Jennie and Kinley thought it was appropriate to watch us last night and I don't want my private life all over the hospital."

"I get that. Why would they watch us?"

"They came to see if everything was okay and then they ended up watching us. They said just for a minute."

"Okay, I understand. We won't do this right now."

"Exactly. You get out of here in a day and then you come and stay with me. I think you can hold off that long."

"What if I can't?" He said with a smile.

"Then we will have to make a deal." She kissed him again. "Now, I have to finish some paperwork. I will be back."

She kissed him again and walked out. She had some paperwork to fill out about the session and then fax some things to her friend in New York. They were working jointly to come up with this therapy. After she had, she headed back to John's room. When she walked in, she saw that he was sleeping. She smiled and then laid down beside him and was soon asleep herself.

Please Review


	22. Chapter 22

The next day, Mallory got everything ready for John to be discharged from the hospital. Ken had given his okay provided John stayed close to the hospital. They had arranged for the therapy to done and the time he was to come in. John had relearned everything he needed. He was capable of taking care of himself but Mallory still worried. She knew he would be at the hospital four times week for the therapy. The rest of the time, he would be on his own. Mallory knew he was ready to take care of himself but she was still uneasy. Mallory had gotten her house ready for him to move in with her. She had a three bedrooms/three baths house not far from the hospital. She had got the one of the guest's room ready for him but she knew he would probably want to stay in her room.

"So, Mal, John going home today?" Jennie asked her as they sat in Mallory's office making some notes.

"Yes, he is going home." Mallory replied.

"But he is going to your house right?"

"Yes, he is staying with me."

"Well, try not to wear him out before therapy." Jennie laughed.

"Jen, why does your mind just go to sex?" Mallory asked.

"Because it does."

"Jen, I'm not discussing my sex life with you."

"God, Mal, you are no fun. You have this handsome hot guy and you don't want to share details of your sex life. What is wrong with you? I know the sex has to be good."

"Jen, I'm not discussing this with you." Mallory said as she got up. "John is getting ready to be discharge and I have arranged with Ken to have the day off to get him comfortable at my house."

She left Jennie and headed to John's room. She was nervous about him staying with her because it was a big step. They were in a sense living together and that was a big deal.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked as she walked into his room.

"I'm more than ready to leave here." He replied to her. "So, you have a house or apartment?"

"A house. A relative big house. You have your own room and bathroom."

"So, I'm not sharing with you?" He frowned.

"You can if you want. I just meant you have the room if you want it. There may be some nights where you don't want to sleep with me. Especially nights when you want more room."

"I find it hard to believe I wouldn't want to sleep with you." He laughed.

"Ha, ha funny man." She laughed back. "Now, if you're ready, I will see if Ken signed everything and you are ready to go."

She walked out and headed to the nurses' desk. She saw that Ken had signed everything which meant John was free to go. She got the paperwork and headed to John's room.

"Okay, everything is signed. We can go." She said as she helped with his bags.

They headed out to her SUV and were soon on their way to her house. Both were quiet until they arrived at her house. She helped him bring everything in the house

"Okay, one guest room is upstairs and one is downstairs. You can take your pick."

"How about I stay only with you in your room?" He said with a smile.

"I knew you were going to stay that." She laughed. "Follow me."

She headed upstairs and toward the master bedroom. She opened the door and walked in.

"Okay, this is the master bedroom." She said showing him.

"It's so girly." He laughed.

The room had a mahogany queen size bedroom suit. The bed was decorated with pink flower bedding. She had 42' plasma TV with a DVD player plus a Wii game system.

"Thanks. I am a girl." She laughed.

"I know. So, where does my stuff go?"

"In the drawers over there." She said pointed to the dresser not far from the bed.

Once everything was put up, they headed out of the room. She wanted to show him the rest of the house.

"Okay, the master bath is off from the master bedroom. This is the linen closet. This is one of the guest rooms." She said as she opened the door.

He noticed that it took a TV, DVD player and game system. He wondered if each room had the same thing.

"Are all of the rooms like this?" He asked her.

"All of my guests' rooms have the same thing." She replied. "This is my office. The guest bathroom upstairs is here."

After showing him the upstairs, they headed downstairs.

"This is the guest room down here." She opened the door to it. "The guest bathroom down here in next door."

She showed him the living room and the kitchen. She then headed down to the basement.

"This is my basement. As you can see it is set up as a gym."

"So, I can use this right?"

"Yes. Feel free to use anything in the house. I want you to feel comfortable here." She replied.

"I feel very comfortable here." He said as he walked over to her.

"I hope so." She said turning to face him.

She wasn't surprised when he kissed her. She knew it was just a matter of time before he did. She had to laugh a little at how much his mind thought about sex.

"We aren't in the hospital where people can walk in or talk about what we do." He said pulling away a little bit.

"I know that. I just thought maybe you would want to rest."

"The only thing I want is to be with you." He kissed her again and then moved them to the mat on the floor in basement.

"We should change position right now."She said between his kisses.

"Is this something with you about being on top?" He asked stopping. "Not that I mind you being in control or anything because I don't. You in control during sex is incredibly hot. But I was wondering."

"Right now, it's safer for you if I'm on top." She said to him. "I need to be the one doing all the work so to speak. Just until I think you will be okay."

"You're still worried about something happening?"

"I am. John, you had the stroke six months ago and you still are healing. I'm just being cautious. Plus it's a change for me to be in control and on top." She laughed.

"Right." He laughed as he kissed her again.

They were soon making love. She knew he was frustrated at the pace of everything but taking their time with everything including sex would hopefully keep any relapses from happening.

Please Review! Just a short chapter with John going home.


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning, Mallory had plans for them to work on some therapy from home. She had arranged for her to be able to work on some from home. She wanted them to get into a routine which would help with therapy.

"So what's the plan for today?" John asked as they were sitting in the kitchen.

"I thought we would do some therapy here instead of going to the hospital." She replied as she put her blond hair onto a pony tail. She decided to dress causal in jeans and a t shirt.

"What kind of therapy?"

"Some range of motion. I also want to do a stress test. I want to make sure your heart is doing okay."

"It seemed to be fine last night." He smiled as he thought to how they spent the night.

"Yeah I know but I want to make sure."

"Mal, I know you worry about things but I'm fine."

"You are but you're also still recovering."

"Mallory, I get that you're worried but everything will be fine. I'm going to be fine." He got up and walked over to her. "I know I will be."

"This new therapy we are starting has never been done. It's dangerous. I just don't want anything to be left undone or left unchecked."

"I understand that." He leaned in and kissed her.

She wasn't really surprised he kissed her. She had wanted to focus on their therapy but as he kissed her, she couldn't stop things from going from there. They were soon in the living room making love.

"Okay, we need to get to doing therapy." She said as they laid there.

"We are doing therapy." He smiled.

"What kind of therapy do you call this?"

"Coordination therapy. This helps me be more coordinated and gets my heart pumping so I can take everything."

"Really? How is me being on top doing most of the work helping your coordination?"

"Okay, so, that isn't really. But you're the one who wants to be on top."

"I told you. It's safer for me to be on top right now."

"Okay, maybe this doesn't help with therapy but it does relax me and that is a good thing."

"Yeah, it is." She kissed him and they started to make love again but she stopped them. "Okay, we need to go downstairs and do some therapy."

"Alright." He sighed and got up.

Both got dressed and headed to the basement where the gym was. She knew sticking to the schedule was important but every time he kissed her, she wanted to be with him and she was certain he knew that and he played it up. Once they were in the basement, they started doing the range of motion exercises.

"So, when are we going to do more wrestling therapy?" John asked as they were doing some of the exercises.

"I called Matt and he is coming in tomorrow and is going to stay for a few days. I figured you can work at the hospital and here. That way, you get more practice." She knew it might be rushing but she believed that he could handle it.

"Really? You're going to let me have more work outs?" He was shocked because she made a point to tell him she didn't want to rush things.

"Yes. I believe that you can handle it. Plus I will be here if anything happens."

"Great. That really excites me." He said leaning up to kiss her.

"You know we have more exercises to do." She said pulling away.

"Oh, come on. We can take a break."

"No. We are going to work out with the exercises for thirty more minutes and then we will do some water therapy."

"Really? So, I get to get into the hot tub with you?" He smiled.

"Yes but not like what you're thinking." She laughed and they continued to do the exercises. His mind really did go immediately to sex she thought to herself.

They finished the exercises and then headed to the hot tub for some heat therapy. She wanted to skip the cold pool therapy and see how doing just heat therapy would work.

"Okay how does it feel to go immediately to hot and skip the cold?" She asked as they were in the hot tub.

"It feels fine. Should it feel different?"

"It can." She laughed. "I just don't want your muscles to tense up or anything."

"They feel fine."

"Alright." She decided to sit there for a little while and let the heat of the water do its job.

John watched her as they sat there. He knew she was just being cautious but he was ready to wrestle again and he hoped Matt would be willing to work more. He hoped he could convince Matt to stay at the house and maybe they could work more once Mallory was asleep.

"So, is Matt staying here or at a hotel?" John asked as they continued to sit in the hot tub.

"I invited him to stay here. I thought it was better that way. You and he can work more."

"I'm still in shocked that you okay us to work more."

She moved closer to him. "John, you have to understand. The stroke you had while a minor stroke was still very serious. The beating you took at the hand of Wade Barrett and his friends was very serious. Both did damage. Yes, you are much better now. You can speak and walk without help as well as other things. But your body inside and out is still recovering. I just don't want you to have set back."

"Do you think I can?"

"It's possible. You could have had one when we were having sex that first time. That was why I wanted to take things slow and not rush it and why it was safer and still is for me to be on top. With me doing the majority of the work, it takes the stress off the heart so, the blood flows at a slower pace. Which is good." She took his hand. "I wasn't making us go slow just to torture you. I had the reason."

"I know that. I really do, Mal." He leaned in and kissed her and then pulled away. "I know you are only looking out for me. I just want things to happen fast. I wanted and still want my life back. I want to wrestle and go out with friends. I want to live life."

"You are living life. You will get back to your life. I think you will wrestle again but you have to take the time to build up. You understand that right?"

"Yes." He took a deep breath. "Mallory, I know we talked briefly about things. About us. But I do want us to be together. I know we can't do that in different states. I'm willing to move here. So, you can continue your work."

"John, I can work anywhere. With my reputation and everything, I can work anywhere. I get offers from other hospitals all the time including Tampa. I can move to Tampa. I will move if you want that?"

"I want nothing more than you to live with me. In Tampa or anywhere else. I love you and that is the truth. I'm not saying it because I just need someone to have sex right now. I'm saying it because I do love you."

"I love you too." She smiled before kissing him.

She needed to hear him say that. She could tell from his face and the words that he meant it. He wasn't just telling her something. Things soon turned passionate as they always seemed to whenever they were alone.

She was going to start the wrestling therapy the next day again and she hoped everything went good. She hoped six months from now he would be back in the wrestling ring. She couldn't guarantee it but she knew that most improvement from a stroke happened in the first year. This was why her goal was to have him in the ring by that time.

Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

Matt arrived the next day and he and John worked out at the hospital and at home. John wanted to get as much work done as possible. Mallory told him and Matt that she didn't want them to overdo the therapy. She watched the therapy as they did it and began to see where the improvement could be. She wanted to make sure she focused on what he needed to wrestle again as well as everything else.

John and Matt worked at the hospital for a few hours before heading home each day. On the fourth day of working out, Mallory had to stay late to do some paperwork. John and Matt headed home. Once they got to the house, John talked Matt into working some more in the basement. He wanted to do as much as possible before Mallory got home.

"John, are you sure Mallory is okay with this? She wanted to take it slow with this." Matt asked as they just finished some basic moves.

"Yes. She said we could work more." John replied. Mallory did say they could work more but he knew she didn't mean this much.

"Alright."

They continued to do the basics and a little more before Mallory got home. Once she had they all had dinner together and then went over some more therapy that could be done. She had researched some more therapy that might be helpful.

"You guys worked out when you got home right?"Mallory asked as they sat at the table.

"We worked out a little bit." John replied.

"Alright. I think that's all you should work out for today. We don't want to do too much." She replied.

"Not a problem, Mal." John said quickly.

"Great. Did you guys work on the basics?"

"Yes plus a little bit more but nothing you didn't approve."

"That's great."

They finished dinner and watched a movie before going to bed. Once Mallory was asleep, John got up and headed downstairs. He told Matt that Mallory said it was okay for them to work a little more that night. He just wanted to do more so he would heal faster.

"John, are you sure about this?" Matt asked him as they started.

"Yes, I'm sure. Mal said it was fine." John lied.

"Alright."

They continued from earlier and slowly started building up more. John knew the more they did, the faster he would be ready. He wanted to get back to wrestling. They continued until Matt noticed that John was breathing heavier and not as quick as before.

"John, are you okay?"

"Yeah." John said breathing heavily.

"Okay, you're not okay. I'm going to get Mallory." He quickly headed upstairs and to get her.

Once Matt got her and told her what was going on. She headed downstairs to the basement. When she got there, John was still breathing heavy.

"I told you to not overdo it." She said as she sat down beside. She placed a hand on his back and slowly began rubbing it to calm his breathing. "Take slow breathes."

Once she had his breathing back under control, she asked Matt to leave them alone. She knew it was time to explain again why taking this slowly was the way to go.

"So, why did you not listen to me?" She asked as they sat there. She wanted him to rest before they headed upstairs. His breathing was normal and everything seemed okay. "I asked you to take it slowly."

"I want to wrestle. I want to get better now. I don't want to wait."

"I know you don't want to but you can't rush this."

"Why do you always say that? Maybe going faster will be better than taking this slow."

"And working with this type of injury before you know that?"

"I just think you want me to not get better so you tell me to go slow."

"Really? You think that. After everything I did to help you get better and invented this new therapy especially for you, you think that I'm trying to keep you from getting better?" She stood up and walked to the door. "God, I'm just trying to help you get better and stay that way. I know how much you want to wrestle again. If you go too fast, you could do more damage. I'm trying to prevent that. I'm sorry if you feel that I'm trying to not help you get better."

She quickly walked out and back upstairs. She asked Matt to make sure John got to the guest room upstairs. She knew he was better and that Matt would get her if he felt she was needed.

"John, Mallory asked me to take you to the guest room." Matt said as they headed upstairs.

"I guess she's angry." John said as they walked. He knew she would be.

"Yes, she is. John, you told me she was fine with this but it doesn't seem that way?"

"I lied. She said we could work a little more than the beginning but not as much as we have been. Matt, I just want to get better now. I want to wrestle."

"I understand that. I want to wrestle again but you don't know what might happen if you rush and I think that is what Mallory was trying to prevent."

"I just. I'm not the taking it slow type of person. I want to get things done."

"We all know that." Matt laughed as they got to the guest room upstairs.

"Well, thanks for everything. We will go back to normal schedule tomorrow."

"That's probably for the best."

John said goodnight to Matt and headed into the guest room. It was the first time he had slept in it. He knew he was wrong about what he said to her. He just wanted to get better quickly.

The next morning, John knew she would still upset. He would apologize and finally give her the gift he had Matt pick up for him. Once he was up, he headed downstairs. He could already hear Mallory up.

"Morning." He said walking in.

"Morning." She replied back.

"Mal, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did."

"Did you mean it? Do you think I'm purposely trying to keep you from getting better?" She asked as she sat down on a stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Because if you do, I'm more than happy to get you another therapist. I can give them the notes I have as well as everything on this therapy. I'm sure one of my colleagues would be happy to. Then maybe you will get what you want. I just want you to be happy with things."

"Mal, I'm sorry."

"I know that. Just think about what you want and let me know. If you want someone different, I can set it up. I'll let you and Matt work out here today. If you need anything, just let me know. I'll be upstairs in the office." She got up and headed upstairs to her office.

John knew he had really screwed up with her. Now he had to find a way to make it right.

Please Review!


	25. Chapter 25

John worked out with Matt for the rest of the day. They did the basics and nothing more. Matt gave John the gift and then headed out for a bit. John told him that he needed some time with Mallory to try to work this out with her. Once Matt had left, John headed upstairs to talk to Mallory. He hoped she wanted to talk. He had thought about it and he didn't want someone else. He wanted her to be this therapist.

"Mal, can we talk?" He asked as he walked in the office.

"Sure." She replied to him. "Take a seat."

"Mal, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you about taking it slowly. I know you are just trying to help me get better. I shouldn't have said what I did."

"John, I know this is difficult for you. You want to be like you were before and you don't want to wait. But you have to know, you need to follow my instructions."

"I'm sorry." He said getting up and walking over to her. "I shouldn't have tried to push it."

He leaned in to kiss her only to have her pull away from him.

"No, that doesn't solve anything. It just confuses the issue." She said walking over to the window. "You can't disobey me as your therapist and then expect to fuck me as your girlfriend."

"Mal, I don't think about you like that."

"As which one? Your therapist or girlfriend?"

"That's not what I meant. Mal, you're my girlfriend who just happens to be my therapist."

"Maybe being both is a bad idea." She said quietly. "Maybe it's time to choose to be one or the other."

"No, I want you as both." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you and I don't want anyone else or trust anyone else to help me get better. I want you."

She sighed when he said that. She had wanted to make him sweat it out for a few days but she wasn't sure she could. She knew she always kidding him about how much he thought about sex and how much he wanted it but she knew she was just as bad. He could turn her on just by one kiss and she always caved.

"Mallory, please don't stop being mine. Don't stop as my therapist or my girlfriend." He said before kissing her. He felt her deepen the kiss.

She moved them to the sofa. She gently pushed him back on it. She then slowly began to undress. Once she was, she leaned down and kissed him again. She then helped him get undress. She once again leaned down to kiss him and straddled him.

"What do you want?" She whispered in his ear as she got close

"I want you. God, Mallory, I want you so much right now."

She kissed him as she slowly started to ride him. As they made love, Mallory put the current issue out of her mind. She knew that them having sex wasn't going to solve it. Before long both reached their climax. Once they had, she slowed the pace down a little bit before moving to lay beside him. She felt him wrap his arms around her. She knew they needed to talk about things. While the sex gave them a break in the fight it didn't solve anything.

"John, we have to talk about things." She said as they laid there.

"I know that but can't we just enjoy the moment." He replied to her.

"Sex doesn't solve anything. It confuses things." She got up and started to get dress. "John, this is why therapist never cross the line with patients. It's hard to be the professional therapist one minute. Trying to make sure the patient follow the rules. Then suddenly change and be the girlfriend who you having sex with. Then the line gets blurry and before long you're using the fact that I have sex with you to get me to change the therapy rules."

"Mal, I know sex isn't going to solve anything. I know I made the mistake about what I did and said yesterday. I should have listened to you about the therapy. I knew you were trying to make sure no further damage was done but I wanted to wrestle. I still do. I want to have my life back."

"I know you do but you have to know that you're not going to be exactly same. You are making excellent progress and I truly believe before long you will be in the ring again. But if you push yourself, you will end up permanently not being able to wrestle. You don't want that."

He got up and walked over to her. "I don't want that. Mal, I'm sorry. I promise to follow your rules in therapy and out of therapy. But please, I want you as my therapist and my girlfriend. Please say you want that."

"I know I want to be with you. I love you but me being your therapist maybe I should let one of my colleagues be it."

"Mal, I don't want anyone else to be my therapist. I want you to be both. I know we can make it work. Can't we try for a little while?"

"Alright. We will continue like we have been. But you can't disobey me anymore or the next punish you get will be no sex." She kissed him. "Because as the therapist and girlfriend I can cut you off completely."

"I'll remember that." He laughed before kissing her. It was then that he remembered the gift he had for her. "I have something for you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"This." He handed her a black velvet box. He watched as she opened it up.

"Are you serious?" She said when she opened the box. She was shocked when she saw the 4ct. pear shaped diamond ring in the box.

"Yes. I want you to marry me."

"I'm shocked."

"So, are you going to marry me or what?"

"Yes, I will marry you." She said as he put the ring on her finger. She knew it was a little soon but her mom always told her that love can happen in an instant and when it's right, its right.

"I know it's a little soon but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We don't have to be married immediately."

"I want to get married whenever you do. If you want to get married, now, let's get married now. If you want to wait for a little while, we can do that too."

"I think we should talk about it later. Right now, I want to celebrate that you agreed to marry me."

"You so have a one track mind." She laughed as he kissed her.

They started to make love again. She was shocked that he asked her to marry him. It was not something she thought he would do. But she wanted to marry him and she honestly couldn't wait until they were married.

Please Review!


	26. Chapter 26

A few days later John's parents were coming for a visit. Mallory was nervous because she and John had decided to tell them about the engagement. She wondered how they would take it. She knew they would be surprise and think they were moving too fast. Mallory was in the kitchen getting some things together when John came up behind her. She felt him wrap his arms her around waist.

"Having fun?" He asked before kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm getting things ready for your family." She replied to him. "I'm nervous about them."

"I know something we can do to relax before they get here." He kissed her neck.

"We have too much to do."

"Oh we have time."

She felt his hand under the shirt she wore. She knew exactly where this was headed. She hadn't planned on letting things get out of hand but every time he kissed her, her resolved went right out the window.

"John, your family will be here." She said softly as he continued to kiss her neck.

"We have time. I want you right here, right now."

She turned to face him and felt him kiss her lips. The kiss soon turned passionate. She felt herself being back against the counter as he kissed her. She felt herself melt into the kiss. It wasn't long before her shirt was on the floor and soon joined by his. She felt his hands move up to cup her breasts over the pink lace bra she wore before removing it too. She started to move them to change position but he stopped her.

"No, I want to be on top this time."

"John." She said before he kissed her.

"I'm ready for this." He whispered as he kissed her.

She said nothing else as he moved them over to the kitchen table. She felt him unbutton her dress pants and soon they joined the shirts on the floor. He lifted her up and placed her on the table. He gently laid her back on the table and started kissing her down her body starting with her lips. He moved down to her collar bone and kissed her neckline. He leaned down to kiss her nipples as he drew one into the warmth of his mouth as he nibble at it with his teeth and flicked his tongue over her now aching nipple as he moved to the other one. As he kissed his way down her body she felt his tongue dipped in to taste her, she moaned as his tongue danced over her lips and her clit. She gasped at his finger sliding into the wetness of her body as he played with her center. It wasn't long till she was ready and John placed himself at her entrance and slowly pushed in she moaned as he slid into her body. As their bodies became one she moaned out loud as did he. Both were in complete bliss by the time they exploded with their releases in each other. Once they had he collapsed on top of her as both were trying to catch their breath.

"Wow that was amazing." She said as she was still catching her breath. It was more passionate then it had ever been. She pulled his head to look at her. "You are okay right?"

"Yeah. That was amazing." He answered. He looked into her eyes and knew what she was thinking. She had worried it would too much for him to handle doing the work this time. He kissed her gently. "I'm fine Mal."

"Alright. I just wanted to make sure. That was the first time we did it like that."

"I know and I'm fine. You have no reason to worry." He kissed her and slowly pulled out and got up.

Both started to get dressed as his parents would be there soon. John knew like she did that they wouldn't be happy about the engagement.

"Mal, things will be okay." He said as they cleaned up the kitchen. The last thing they wanted was his parents to realize they had sex in the kitchen a little while before they came.

"I hope so. I just don't want to cause problems with your family."

"You won't. I love you and I hope they will accept this but if they don't, it doesn't matter. I love you and I'm going to marry you." He walked over to where she was and kissed her.

"You know we don't have time for this again." She giggled as he kissed her neck

"I know." He said just as the doorbell rang. He knew it was his parents.

Mallory walked in the living room and opened the door to his parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cena come in." She said showing them in the living room. John came into the room as she did.

"Mom, dad." He said when he saw them. Both walked over and hugged him.

"You look wonderful."Carol said as she hugged him. "This therapy is working very well."

"It is working." John said to her as his dad hugged him.

"I agree with your mother. You look wonderful and so much better."

"Thanks. It's all thanks to Mallory." John said with a smile.

"I did some work but John did most."Mallory replied. "Well, let's sit down."

"I thought we could visit with John without you."Carol said to her.

"That's fine. I'll leave you guys." Mallory said getting up.

"No, Mal, I want you here." John said stopping her.

"John, your parents want to spend time with you. It's fine."

"No, I want you here and I want them to hear this."

"Hear what John?" Carol asked.

"I asked Mallory to marry me and she said yes."

"You did what?" John Sr. asked.

"I asked Mallory to marry me and she said yes." John repeated.

"No, you can't marry her." Carol replied with a laugh. "You're kidding right? John be serious."

"I'm very serious. I love her and we are getting married."

"Why? Because she helped you and is helping you be able to wrestle again. That's no reason to marry her."

"I'm marrying her because I love her."

"John, you can't marry her. You are recovering from a stroke. Don't let this girl take advantage of that."

"She isn't doing that. Mal is not trying to advantage of me. She doesn't care about that. She loves me just me."

"Mr. and Mrs. Cena, I realize that this is a shock to you." Mallory said joining the conversation. "But I do love John."

"Of course you do dear. He is handsome, rich, and famous. What girl wouldn't love him?" Carol said to her. "I know your type. You are a gold digging tramp. You saw the fact that you were John's therapist as the chance to land a rich husband. I will not let you take advantage of my son."

"She isn't doing that. Mom, dad, understand." John said standing up. "I love Mallory and I'm going to marry her. Nothing you can do or say will change that. I only hope you can learn to like her and deal with things."

"John, we are just trying to protect you." John Sr. said.

"I know that but I don't need protection. I love Mal and we are getting married. If you chose not to attend then okay but I hope you would be there and be happy for me. But if you can't, then you no longer have a place in life. If you can accept the choice I've made then, you have a place."

"I think you're making a mistake and I wouldn't be a part of it." Carol said walking out.

"I'm sorry son." John Sr. said before hugging John. "I won't be a part of this."

Once they were gone, Mallory sat on the sofa in shocked. She knew they wouldn't be happy about it but they could have made an effort because for John.

"I'm sorry, John. I never thought they would react like that. I understand if you want to end this engagement. We can go back to the way it was before."

"No, this is my family's problem not mine. I want to marry you no matter what anyone else." He kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied kissing him back and they headed upstairs.

Mallory hoped that they would come around on things but she knew nothing was certain. She hated that this made them angry. She hoped they would be happy for John but that wasn't the case right now. They could only hope that time would help them be okay with things so, they chose to focus on them for now. Telling her parents would be next, would they react the same?

Please Review!


	27. Chapter 27

A few days later Mallory and John headed to visit Mallory's parents who lived in La Mesa. Mallory hoped her parents would react better than John's. They pulled into the driveway and got out.

"Wow, this is a pretty big house." John said when he saw it. It was mansion.

"Yeah. My dad came from nothing and made his fortune. So, he likes to show it off."

"Where is your dad from?" John asked as they got out of her SUV.

"He is from Boston actually. He was abandon at birth outside of a fire station. He grew up in orphanages. When he was eighteen he came to San Diego and worked his way through college and got his degree and worked his way up in Montgomery Enterprise. Now, he runs the company."

"Wow, what about your mom?"

"My mom is Victoria Montgomery Gilmore. She was the daughter of the CEO of Montgomery. She and my father met at the company. She died during childbirth of a brain bleed."

"I'm sorry." He replied feeling bad that she lost a parent.

"It's alright. My dad remarried when I was ten and I love Dori." She replied. "My parents are nice."

"Okay good to know." He laughed as they headed to the door. It was interesting to hear about her family. It shocked him that her father was from Boston and that her mother was dead.

Mallory knocked on the door and Ana, their housekeeper, answered the door. Ana had been the housekeeper since before Mallory was born.

"Mallory, how are you?" Ana said greeting her.

"I'm fine Ana, how are you?"

"I'm wonderful. Marina had the baby. A little girl, Jessica."

"That's wonderful." Mallory said. "Oh, Ana, this is John."

"John it's nice to meet you." Ana said shaking his hand.

"You too."

"Well, your parents are waiting in the living room."

"Thanks." Mallory said taking John's hand and walking toward the living room.

They walked in and were greeted by Alan and Dori Gilmore.

"There's my baby girl." Dori said getting up and hugging her daughter.

"Mom, how are you?" Mallory said hugging her back.

"I'm good. Doing some charity work." Dori said before noticing John. "And this must be John. It's nice to meet you."

"You too, Mrs. Gilmore." He said shaking her hand.

"Oh, you can call me Dori. Alan, aren't you going to greet our daughter?" She asked noticing her husband on the phone.

"Of course. Mallory, how are you?" Alan said hanging up the phone and hugging her.

"I'm good. In fact I'm great and I have some news."

"Well, tells us, Mallory Rebecca." Dori said.

"I'm engaged." She said excitedly showing them the ring.

"Congratulations, baby." Alan said hugging her.

"I'm so happy sweetie." Dori said hugging her too. "I'm assuming this is the groom to be?"  
"Yes." Mallory replied with a laugh.

"Well, John welcome to our family." Alan replied shaking his hand.

"Thank you sir."

"Oh, please call me Alan." He said sitting down. "So, how does your boss feel about this Mallory?"

"He seems okay with things." Mallory replied as she and John sat down across from her parents.

"Well, that's good but if he isn't, don't let him pressure you. You don't have to work at that hospital."

"Yeah, about that."

"What?" Alan asked.

"Well, John lives in Tampa. So, we thought after we get married, I would move there."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes. I want to be with John and you know I love Florida."

"Alright. If that is what you want, we support that." Dori said to her. "What about John's parents? Are they okay with this sudden engagement?"

"No. They weren't happy."

"Well, I'm sure they will come around." Dori said. "So, are you guys thinking about getting married soon?"

"We're not sure yet."

"Well, I hope you to do. Alan and I can't wait to be grandparents."

"Mom, we haven't really talked about kids yet."

"Well, you should. You need to talk about everything."

"Mrs. Gilmore, we are taking this at our own pace. I hope you understand that."

"I do. Forgive me, I get impatient because Mallory is our only child."

"I understand."

"Well, I think lunch is ready." Alan said getting up.

After lunch, John and Mallory headed back to San Diego. John was surprised Mallory's parents took it so well. He wasn't expecting that.

"Your parents are very understanding." He said as they drove back to San Diego.

"Yeah, they're like that because I'm an only child. After my mom died, my dad focused on his business and I was left with Ana until he met Dori. Dori really became a great mom to me. But because of everything, they are always understanding of everything I do."

"That's great that they are."

"Yeah. So, have you thought about when you want to get married?"

"I was thinking in a few months. Maybe when I get back in the ring."

"Alright. That sounds good. So, what about kids?"

"I was thinking we just let what happens happen. If we have them right away okay, we have them later okay."

"Alright, I agree with that." She laughed.

"You aren't pregnant right?" He wanted them to have a baby eventually but he wasn't sure now was a good time.

"I don't think so. I'm on birth control so unless I missed something, I don't think so."

"Okay. Mal, I want us to have a baby whenever but I'm not sure now is a good time."

"I feel the same way. You are still recovering plus we are working hard to get you back into the ring."

"I'm glad you understand."

"I do. So, let's head home and see about your training for the next week. I think we can take things up a notch provided you don't work out without me."

"Deal. So, am I still going to work out with Matt?"

"Yes. We will stick with Matt and then see about bringing someone else in later."

"Alright."

"What's going on?"

"I just am excited that I can work out more."

"You can. I think you're ready."

"Great."

They arrived home and Mallory headed into her office. She had some paperwork to do before work the next day. John told her he was going to work out a little downstairs. Once he was downstairs, he took out his phone and called a number that he hadn't in a long time.

"Hey, Sarah, it's me." He said when she picked up.

"John, I'm happy that you called. I tried to call you after I heard about the stroke. I would have come to the hospital."

"I know that but I wasn't ready to see anyone."

"Can I come and see you now? I miss you."

"I can't see you now. I will be in Tampa in a few weeks and then we can get together and talk."

"Talk about what?"

"Us. Our relationship and everything."

"What about it?"

"We just have some decision to make about it."

"John, we have been together for years so, what could we have to talk about?"

"Sarah, I've met someone and I asked her to marry me."

"You met someone? John, how could you cheat on me?"

"Sarah, we would never work out. You wanted the whole famous wife thing."

"You told me before the stroke happened that you only wanted me. You promised we would be together once you were back from the road and then the stroke happened and you wouldn't let anyone come see you. You made me a promise."

"Sarah, I don't love you and I know I never did. It's best we end things now."

"Fine."

John listened as she slammed the phone down. He sighed when he hung up. He knew the call wouldn't go well. He had wanted to break it off with her earlier but he couldn't figure out what to say but once he asked Mallory to marry him, he knew he had to talk to Sarah. Before his accident, he and Sarah were dating but not seriously. They weren't exclusive just really having fun.

"So, you lied to me." Mallory said from the doorway.

"Mal, it's not like that." He couldn't believe that she had heard him.

"It sounded like it. It sounded like you were ending a relationship with someone. Why did you lie to me?"

"Sarah and I weren't exclusive. We were having fun. I knew it could never be more." He walked over to her.

"But you lied to me. You made me fall in love with you. You asked me to marry you knowing you had someone else. Did you purposely want to hurt me?" She asked with tears coming to her eyes.

"No, Mal, I never wanted to hurt you. I wanted to break it off with her when I met you. I just never knew what to say."

"You played with my heart to get what you wanted. I knew it. But I listened to everyone else. You wanted me to help you get better and I did that. You really only wanted me to help you get better, to help you wrestle again and sleep with you."

"No, Mallory, that's not it. I love you. I want to be with you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her. She was never anything to me not like you. I'm sorry I hurt you. I do love you."

"I honestly don't know I can believe that." She said walking away she felt him grab her arm before she could walk away.

"Mal, I'm sorry. I don't want this to ruin what we have."

"And what do we have? A relationship built on a lie."

"No, it wasn't a lie. I fell in love with you and I love you. I want nothing more than to be with you. Mallory, you know I love you and I know you love me. I know you do."

"I know you love me and I do love you. But what else have you lied to me about?"

"Nothing. You know everything. I never meant to lie about Sarah. She was never anything to me. Just someone I had fun with now and then. You mean everything to me."

"I need some time. Stay in the guest room tonight." She walked out and headed to the master bedroom.

She honestly wasn't sure what to do. She loved him more than anything but he lied to her about something so important. Could she forgive that? As she got ready for bed, she wasn't sure.

Please Review!


	28. Chapter 28

John headed upstairs not long after Mallory. He knew he had messed up by not telling her about Sarah and about not breaking it off with Sarah. He would make Mallory see that she was what was important. He came to the bedroom and sighed. He had suddenly gotten a headche and he hoped it would go away once he took some medication. He knew Mallory told him to stay in the guest room but he wanted to talk to her. He slowly opened the door and saw that she was already asleep. He walked over and got into the bed. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry about everything." He whispered to her.

"You lied to me. Do you know how much that hurt?" She said softly. She had heard him come in and get into bed.

"I know I hurt you. Mal, I just didn't know what to say. Sarah and I were not serious. I know I never loved her."

She turned to face him. "Why didn't you just tell me? Was it that hard to do?"

"I should have told you but I didn't consider her my girlfriend. She was just someone I hooked up with."

"Are you really sorry that you lied to me?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry I lied to you."

"Do you promise to never lie to me again about anything? I won't be in this if you're going to lie to me. I don't want that kind of relationship."

He gently placed his hand on her cheek. "I promise to never lie to you."

"Alright, I forgive you but if you lie to me again, that's it. If I can't trust you, we don't have anything."

"I will never lie to you again." He leaned and kissed her.

"Good." She replied before kissing him. She truly believed that he wouldn't lie to her again. She had always been a forgiving person and it wasn't like he cheated on her. He just lied to her about the fact that he was seeing someone. While she hated that he lied to her, she wanted to be with him.

"So, you really forgive me?" He asked pulling away.

"Yes. I forgive you but I won't be lied to again. You understand that right?"

"Yes, I won't lie to you."

"Okay." She kissed him again and they slowly started to make love to make up for the fight.

Afterwards as they laid there, she noticed something different was going on with his breathing.

"John are you okay?" She said looking at him. She could tell that he was having trouble breathing. "Breath slowly."

She placed her hands on the side his head. "Breath slowly. Relax everything."

He slowly started to breathe normal but she knew something was going on. She quickly called 911 and helped him get dressed. Once the paramedics got there, they were taking to the hospital. She called Ken and told him what happened. He said he was on his way.

Mallory waited in the room for Ken to come. Once he had, he and the other doctors ran some more tests. Mallory stayed with John the entire time. She was almost certain it was another minor stroke but she couldn't be sure.

"Mallory, I have the results."Ken said walking in.

"Well?" Mallory asked as she held John's hand while he slept. The doctors had given him something to help him sleep.

"You were right. It was a minor stroke but I don't think it was very serious. He is stable now and the blood clot is dissolved."

"What caused it?" She worried that it was because they had sex.

"Anything, I think maybe the stress of the ring practice but it could be anything." Ken looked at Mal and knew what she was thinking. "That didn't cause it Mal."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm very sure that you and he having sex didn't cause this."

"Yeah but we have been doing it a lot and yesterday he changed it up and I wasn't the one on top anymore doing the work. What if that caused it?"

"It didn't. Mal, it was time for him to see what he could handle."

"I just. This was what I wanted to avoid."

"Mal, I promise you. You and he having sex had nothing to do with this. That blood clot was always there. It just moved to the brain."

"Yeah because we had sex with him doing all the work."

"No, Mallory, it didn't cause it. I promise you it didn't."

"Are you very sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm one hundred percent sure."

"Alright."

"Good. Now, he is resting why don't you do too? Mallory, this does change the therapy for now. He will remain in the hospital for a few days then he can go home and get back to the therapy without the wrestling part for a few weeks."

"This is such a setback. I wanted to have him back in the ring by the one year mark."

"I don't see that happening now but in a few weeks if he feels like it, he can start the wrestling part again slowly."

"Alright."

"So, you're getting married huh?" Ken said pointing to the ring.

"Yeah." She laughed. "He asked me a few days ago. We were going to wait until after he got back in the ring."

"Mal, just take time. It will work out." Ken left the room and headed to his office. He had always been worried about another stroke. He had kept the fact from Mallory as to not worry her once he realized how deeply she cared about John. He had told John about the possibly with the blood clot and he thought he would tell her.

Once Ken left, Mallory sat down in the chair. She knew she should probably call John's parents and she knew they would blame her for this.

"Thinking hard?" John said softly.

"Yeah." She laughed before getting serious. "Ken said you had another stroke but minor caused by a blood clot that he knew you had."

"Am I okay?"

"Yes. You have to stay here for a few days then you can go home but we have to put off the wrestling therapy for a few weeks."

"No, I want to continue."

"I know you do but we have to be careful. This is a setback but we can still get you back in the ring just not as soon as we hoped." She looked down before looking at him. "I'm sorry. This is really my fault. I should have known about the blood clot."

"This isn't your fault. I knew the blood clot was there."

"But it had to happen because of yesterday."

"No, that had nothing to do with it. I'm sure it didn't." He took her hand in his. "Mallory yesterday was something I wanted. I knew I was ready for it and I don't regret it at all. Even knowing this happened, I don't. I know that had nothing to do with this. It's just something that happened."

"I'm just sorry."

"Mal, I love you and I know I'm difficult because I want to wrestle again right away but if I never get to that point, it's okay. I had a great career and now I'm ready for the next step in my life. My life with you. If I never wrestle again, I will deal with that because I have you."

"Wow, did you just think that up?" She laughed.

"Don't laugh at someone who had a stroke." He laughed. "Really what type of therapist are you?"

"Sorry. It's just that was different from how you have been for weeks now. You didn't want to think you would never wrestle again and now you're embracing that you might not."

"I know. I just realized that the only thing I really need is you."

She couldn't help but smile. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled back.

"Now, you need rest if you want to get out of here in a few days."

"Alright, if you lay down with me."

"Fine, but behave yourself."

"I think I can do that today." He laughed.

She laughed again and laid down beside him. Once she knew he was sleeping, she slowly fell asleep herself. She knew that the stress over the last few days was to blame also. His parents not being happy about the engagement and then their fight. She would have to be more careful until he was fully recovered from things.

Please Review!


	29. Chapter 29

A month later John was home and working with Matt again too able to wrestle again. After the minor stroke, he stayed in the hospital for a few days and then was allowed to go home. A few weeks later, he was cleared to work with Matt again. Mallory still hoped he would be able to wrestle again but it was going to take longer than originally planned. While Matt and John were working out in one of the therapy room Mallory was talking to Jennie in the office near it. She could see inside the therapy room at all times.

"Okay, what's up with you Mal?" Jennie asked her friend. She had noticed Mallory was tired more and had gotten sick a few times.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mallory replied as she looked over some files.

"You have been tired and sick. Are you pregnant?"

"What? No, I'm on the pill." She replied with a scoff.

"That isn't one hundred percent effective you know."

"I know that but I'm not pregnant."

"Really? Well you and I are on the same cycle so to speak and you're not bitching. Are you late?"

"Oh my god, I'm not sure." Mallory said getting her calendar. She counted the days and realized that she was late. "I'm only a few days late. With the stress of things, I'm sure it's nothing."

"I think you should do a pregnant test."

"I can't go get one here. Everyone will talk."

"Fine. I will go get you one and let everyone talk about me. I don't care." Jennie laughed and headed out.

Mallory looked at the calendar again. It was just stress. She couldn't be pregnant. She thought back to the times when she and John were together. She had taken the pill every day.

"Okay, Mal, here you go." Jennie said walking in with a pregnancy test. "So, let's go see if you are expecting a little one."

"Jen." Mallory said walking to the nearby bathroom. Once she was there, she took the pregnancy test. She walked back into the office with the test.

"Well, are you expecting?" Jennie said with a smile.

"I don't know. You read it." She said handing it to her.

"Alright." Jennie said looking at the test. "Well, congratulations, you're pregnant."

"I'm pregnant? How did this happen?" Mallory said sitting down.

"Mal, I would think you know that." Jennie laughed. "With how much sex you have been having lately, it was just a matter of time."

"But I'm on the pill."

"Mal let me see your pack." Jennie said holding out her hand. Mallory handed over the pack to her. "It looks like you missed a day."

"But we use condoms too. There is no way I'm pregnant."

"Do you use them all the time? There isn't one time where you didn't?"

Mallory thought to the times she and John were together. They used something each time. It was then that she remembered the day his parents came to visit.

"Oh, the kitchen table."

"You did it on the kitchen table. That is awesome, Mal." Jennie laughed.

"Thanks Jen but let's focus. I can't believe I was so caught up in the moment that I would forget something like that."

"I'm guessing this was the time you weren't on top. Because if you were, you would have remembered."

"Yeah. This is so unexpected. What am I going to do?"

"You tell John that you're expecting and then you and he deal with it."

"Yeah because this won't add more stress to things. We're not married yet and I'm pregnant. His parents are going to be crazy. He is working hard to get back in the ring. We decided to wait on this."

"Mal, these things happen. You just have to deal with it. Just talk to him and you guys can decide what you want to do. If you don't want to have, you don't have too."

"I don't know. But first thing I need to do is tell John."

"Yes, you do. Now, I'm off to talk to Kinley. Good luck."

"Jen, do not tell everyone I'm pregnant."

"Don't worry." Jennie quickly left leaving Mallory there.

Mallory looked out at Matt and John working out in the other room. This was definitely going to add stress to this. She sighed and headed out into the room.

"I think you guys have worked out enough. Let's call it a day and you can work out more tomorrow and for longer." She said to them.

"That's sounds great." John replied.

After they left the hospital, Matt headed to see some friends who lived in the area. Mallory knew this was the time to tell John about the baby.

"So, what's going on?" John asked her when they got home. She had been quiet on the whole ride home.

"I found out some news today and I'm not sure how you will react."

"What kind of news?" He asked sitting down on the sofa.

"I'm pregnant." She said just blurting it out.

"Sorry? Did you just say you're pregnant?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant."

"But we were careful."

"Almost every time."

"Almost every time? But you said you were on birth control."

"I am but I must have a missed a day then there was that one time we didn't use protection."

"When was that?"

"The kitchen table before your parents came to visit."

"Oh yeah." He laughed. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I thought we would make that decision together. It is our baby."

"I know we weren't expecting this but I don't want you to have an abortion."

"I wasn't planning too. This was unexpected yes but I think we can handle it. If you want but know I'm not going to make you do anything. If you don't want to do this, that's okay. I know you're still recovering and you want to get back in the ring. So, if you were prefer not to do the dad thing, its okay. I understand."

"Wow, that's very understanding of you but I'm in this. I'm not going to leave and make you have this baby alone. I love you and I want a life with you. That includes this little baby too. Yes, it adds stress to things but like you said we can handle this. Beside we have what nine months before the baby comes."

"About eight really but yeah. John, you're sure about this right? Because your parents are not going to be happy. We just really got engaged."

"I know but they will have to get use things. About the wedding, I was thinking we should just elope. We can go to city hall and get married."

"You want to forget the wedding with family and just elope?"

"Yes, are you okay with that?"

"Surprisingly, I am. Let's do it. We can go whenever and get married."

"Great, let's do it." He said hugging her.

"So, we're having a baby and we're getting married."

"Yeah." He smiled. He was excited about both but nervous too.

With everything he had been through and what he was still going through, could he be a good dad? He knew they had months before the baby was born and hopefully by then he would be back to wrestling. But he knew there were no guarantees. If he couldn't wrestle again, could he take care of Mallory and the baby? That was his concern now. He knew he could take care of Mallory if he couldn't wrestle but could he take care of a baby?

Please Review!


	30. Chapter 30

A few weeks later John's parents were coming back to San Diego. John had called them and told them that he had some news that he wanted to tell them. Mallory's parents were coming too. Mallory thought that telling everyone together was the best thing.

"So, we are really doing this." Mallory said to him.

"Yeah, we are telling everyone about the baby."

"I hope you're prepared because your parents probably won't be too happy."

"I know but we can hope for the best but expect the worse."

"Nice line." She laughed just as the doorbell rang. "I guess it's time."

She walked to the door and opened to find her parents there.

"Mom, dad, glad you could come." Mallory said as they came in.

"Well you said you and John had something to tell us." Dori replied.

"We do but we want to wait until John's parents get here."

"Alright." Alan said as they sat down.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" Mallory asked them.

"Coffee would be nice." Dori replied.

"Okay."

Mallory headed into the kitchen to get the coffee. She knew John's parents would there soon. Then everyone would know about the baby. She brought the coffee to the living room and heard the doorbell. She knew it was John's parents. Once everyone was in the living room, Mallory knew it was time.

"So, I guess you are wondering what we wanted to tell you." Mallory said to them.

"We were." Dori replied to her daughter.

"Okay, John and I got married a few days ago."

"What?" Carol asked shocked. "You got married without family?"

"Yes. Mom we just decided it was best to go ahead and get married." John said as he and Mallory sat on one sofa in the room while his parents and her mother sat on the other one. Her dad sat in the chair in the room.

"Why would you get married so suddenly?" John Sr. asked. "You could have waited until you were better and back in the ring."

"We were going to but we decided that we wanted to get married now."

"Well, I'm shocked but if you're happy, then I am too." Dori said hugging her daughter and John.

"I agree with your mother. Congratulations."

"Thanks mom and dad." Mallory replied. "We have something else to tell you too though."

"What?" Carol asked wondering what else they could tell them.

"John and I are expecting a baby."

"What? Oh my god, Mallory. That's wonderful." Dori said hugging them again. "We can't wait to be grandparents."

"This is why you got married right?" John Sr. said to them.

"We planned to get married before we knew we were expecting." John said to him. "We decided to get married because we wanted to be together and we knew how much you disapproved."

"I'm shocked that you got married and are expecting a baby. This is what I was afraid of. She is taking advantage of you and you don't see it." Carol said to them.

"She isn't doing that. I love Mallory and we are happy. She isn't taking advantage of anyone."

"I'm sorry but I will not be a part of this." Carol quickly left and John Sr followed.

"I'm sorry, John." Mallory said once his parents left.

"It's okay. We knew that right?"

"Yeah."

"John, Mallory, we think it's great that you are married and expecting. We can't wait to be grandparents." Dori said getting up and walking over them. "If you need anything, let us know."

"I agree with your mom. It's great about the baby. If you need anything call us." Alan hugged his daughter and they left.

Mallory walked into the kitchen once they left. John was already in the kitchen.

"I guess we were wrong to think your parents would be excited about the baby." She said wrapping her arms around him as he stood at the patio door looking out.

"I thought if they knew about the baby, they would be excited about being grandparents but I was wrong on everything."

"I'm sorry they are like that. Maybe they will come around eventually."

"I hope so but I don't know."

"We will just wait and see."

"Your parents were supportive." He laughed turning to face her.

"I told you they are like that. They would support anything." She laughed before getting serious. "John, no matter what, we are in this together. You and me."

"Yeah. I love you Mal."

"I love you too." She smiled. "Now we need to clean up for when Matt and Randy get here so you guys can focus on the work out."

"Mal, I'm not sure I'm ready for working out with Randy."

"Why not?" She was shocked because he wanted to get back to wrestling.

"I just am worried that I'm not strong enough."

"You don't have to AA him. The point of it is to see how much progress you have made." She said walking over to the island in the kitchen. "John, by working with Randy, you test if you can handle being in the ring with most of the guys."

"Do you really think I'm ready for that?" He asked walking over and sitting down on a stool at the island.

"I do. You are getting close to where you will possibly be able to wrestle again. We just have to be sure that you can handle things."

"Alright. I trust you."

"John, do you not feel that you're ready? If you feel you aren't, we can take this down a little bit. We don't have to rush things."

"I honestly don't know if I'm ready. A part of me says yeah, I'm ready but the other part says I need more time."

"Well how about this? You will work with Randy on the same moves you worked with Matt on. That way, you can take the time but still see if you can handle Randy."

"I like that." He got up and walked over to her. "How do you always seem to know what I need?"

"I don't know really. Maybe we are just in sync." She laughed before kissing him.

They spend the rest of the evening working some things and then just being together. Both hoped that eventually John's parents would come around and be excited about the baby.

Please Review!


	31. Chapter 31

The next day Randy arrived and started working with John. Matt had a family emergency and couldn't come. Mallory asked them to work at the hospital so she could keep an eye on things. While the guys were working out, Mallory's friends Jennie and Kinley came to watch.

"You guys never want to watch the sessions. So, what's going on?" Mallory asked as they were watching the guys while doing some paperwork.

"Well, we heard Randy Orton was going to be here and who wouldn't wait to see that man work out." Kinley said with a laugh.

"Seriously. Guys, he is here to help John not for you to drool over him." Mallory replied with a laugh.

"We can't help it. Look at the man." Jennie added.

"I admit he's hot but guys he is here to help."

"After the session, it wouldn't hurt for you to introduce us to him." Kinley smiled.

"Unbelievable."

"Oh come on Mal. You got your handsome hot guy now, it's our turn."

"Jen, you and Kinley both can't have him."

"He is fair game though." Kinley replied.

"Alright. I will introduce you to him and you can go from there but don't be hurt if he doesn't fall for you."

"Deal." Both said together.

They continued to watch as the guys worked out. Mallory watched as Jennie and Kinley both were watching Randy so intently.

"Okay, guys, that's all for today." Mallory said getting up and walking over.

"Come on, Mal. Just a little more time." John said to her.

"Not right now. Take a break and you guys can work later at home."

"Alright." He said.

"How about we all go out to lunch?" Kinley suggested to get Mallory to introduce them.

"That's a great idea." Mallory replied. "Randy, this is Jennie and Kinley. They are therapists here too."

"Nice to meet you both." Randy said.

"Well, let's get to lunch." Jennie added.

The group headed to a nearby place for lunch. Mallory watched as Jennie and Kinley both talked to Randy. She wondered if he would be interested in either of them. After lunch, Jennie and Kinley headed back to the hospital. Mallory had a doctor's appointment which she wanted John there for. Randy had some errands to run and then he was heading back to the house.

"Okay, Mallory, are you ready for the ultrasound?" Dr. Miller said to her.

"Ultrasound?" John asked.

"Yeah. I wanted you here for the ultrasound." Mallory replied with a smile.

"Well if you're ready." Dr. Miller said. He put the gel on Mallory's stomach and began to move the probe over it taking a few pictures. "Okay, there is the baby."

Mallory and John watched as he pointed to the screen.

"Everything looks good. Baby the right size, good strong heartbeat." He pressed the button so they could hear it.

"Wow, its fast." John replied with a smile.

"That's normal. Okay, Mallory, you are about six weeks."

"Everything is okay right?"

"Everything looks good. Have you had any spotting or cramping?"

"No. I've had some morning sickness but that's really it."

"Alright. I can give you some medication for that. Your blood pressure is a little high but nothing serious. We will just watch it for the rest of the pregnancy."

"Okay." Mallory replied.

"Good. Make the next appointment and I will see you in a month." Dr. Miller said walking out.

"Is the blood pressure thing serious?" John asked her.

"It can be but not at this stage. If it continues through the pregnancy then it might cause a problem." She explained seeing the worry on his face. She took his hand in hers. "John, this is fine. Everything is fine with the baby."

"Okay." He replied before kissing her.

"Now, let's get out here and make sure Randy hasn't messed up my house." Mallory laughed as she got up.

They headed home after the appointment. Mallory knew John wanted to work more with Randy on things. She asked him to take it easy. He could still work with him but she didn't want him to overdo it.

"How was the appointment?" Randy asked when they walked in.

"It was good. Here is the baby." John said showing him the ultrasound.

"Can you tell what the baby is yet?"

"No, it's too early." Mallory replied.

"Alright. John, are you ready to work out?" Randy asked.

"Yes."

"Be careful and I know I will be checking up on you." Mallory said kissing him before he headed downstairs.

Once they were downstairs, she headed upstairs to see which guest room would be the right one for the nursery.

"So, John, now that it is you and me. Are you happy with things?" Randy asked as they started to work out.

"Yeah, I am. I'm happy that I married Mallory and that we are expecting a baby." John replied.

"But?"

"But I'm a little afraid of being a dad especially after the stroke and the fact that I had two minor strokes one just a little ago. What if it happens again?"

"John, you're better and you are getting better. By the time the baby comes, you will be well and probably back in the ring."

"I hope so but I've come to realize if I don't ever get back in the ring again, it will be okay. Because I have Mallory and the baby."

"John, you will be fine one way or the other."

"Thanks. So, have you heard anything about Wade?"

"Yeah, he is in a psychiatric hospital. They think he snapped when he tried to kill you again so, he is going to stay there for a while. Vince fired him permanently."

"That's great. I hope Wade gets the help he needs. He is insane apparently."

"Yeah. So, let's get to work." Randy laughed.

They worked for another hour before stopping for the day. John had promised Mallory he wouldn't' overdo it.

"So, what's up with your wife's friends?" Randy asked as they were having some water in the kitchen.

"I guess they like you." John replied with a laugh.

"I get that. They seem nice."

"Randy, don't date them. It will just make it harder on Mallory if it doesn't work out."

"John, relax. If I date them, it will be okay."

"Just make sure they know you are going to go out with both of them." Mallory said walking in.

"Mal, we didn't know you were there." John said to her.

"I know that." She laughed before kissing him and then turning to Randy. "Randy, its fine if you want to date them just make sure they know you are going out with both."

"I will do that. Thanks, Mal. See you guys later." He replied before heading out.

"Do you think that was a good idea?" John asked her.

"I don't know but Jennie and Kinley are big girls. They can handle it."

"I guess so."

"So, did you work hard?"

"We did but not too hard."

"So, you're not tired?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"No, I'm not." He said as he wrapped his around her waist.

"Good, then come upstairs with me." She took his hand and led him upstairs.

He was shocked when she went past the bedroom and toward the guest room.

"What are we doing here?" He asked when she opened the door.

"I wanted to get your opinion on this room as the nursery."

"I think its fine. It's near the master bedroom so, we can hear the baby."

"Good. Then we will decorate it once we know what the baby is. But we can go ahead and get some furniture for it."

"Alright."

"Oh, you thought we were coming up here for sex." She said noticing the look on his face.

"No." He said then noticed her looking at him. "Okay, yes, I thought that."

"Well, you weren't wrong. I just wanted to show you this first." She smiled and led him to the bed at was in the guest room.

Please Review!


	32. Chapter 32

The next week Randy came back to help John train some more. His dates with Kinley and Jennie went good and both girls really like him. Mallory knew if he decided to date one exclusively it might cause problems.

John was making great progress and Mallory knew it was time for him to do more in the ring. She felt he was close to being able to get back in the ring but she still had some concerns. Her main concern was his finishing move. She worried the stress of it would cause damage. She knew she wouldn't know more until he tried it. So, she had decided to let him and Randy try it out.

"Alright, I think it's time to let you try your finishing move on Randy. I want to know if you can take the stress it puts on you." Mallory said as they were working out.

"Are you sure he's ready for that?" Randy asked her.

"I think so granted I'm not one hundred percent sure but I think he is."

"I'm ready. Let's do this." John added.

"Alright." Randy walked over to where John was. He got in the position for the AA.

Mallory watched as the guys got ready to execute it. She had watched the videos of John doing the move numerous times. She made sure she knew everything that was involved with the move. She watched intently as John executed the move on Randy. Everything seemed to flow smoothly with no complications or problems.

"Okay so how did that feel?" Mallory asked John.

"It felt fine. A little more pressure than I remember but fine."

"The new pressure is that your strength is not one hundred percent yet. Once you get more of your strength back, the pressure won't be there."

"Okay can we try it again?" He asked her.

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Yes."

"Alright. If you feel that you can, then okay." She watched as they worked out some more on the finishing move.

She watched closely and realized what muscles his finisher used. Those were the ones they needed to work on. To make them strong again to handle the pressure of the move. She began looking into ways to work those muscles. John and Randy worked for the next hour on things. Kinley had called and told Mallory she was coming over. She wanted to talk to Randy. Mallory hoped that Randy would decide who he wanted to date soon.

"Okay, guys that's it for today. Kinley called and wants to talk to Randy." Mallory said getting up from her chair. "So John, I thought you and I could go upstairs and do some online shopping?"

"Okay." He said wondering why she wanted to do that.

"Great." She said just as the doorbell rang. "That would be Kinley."

Randy walked upstairs and opened the door. It wasn't Kinley but Jennie.

"Jennie, what are you doing here?" Randy asked as Mallory and John walked upstairs.

"I wanted to see you." Jennie said. She had overheard Kinley making plans to come so she knew she had to come first. She was determined to get Randy before Kinley could.

"Well come in." Randy stepped aside and she walked in.

"Jen, what are you doing here?" Mallory asked.

"I wanted to talk to Randy."

"Okay. Well John and I are going upstairs." Mallory knew with Kinley coming over, it was not going to be good. She was afraid of how the girls would be if Randy dated both.

"So, Jennie, what did you want to talk about?" Randy asked sitting down on the sofa.

"I wanted to know if you had decided which you wanted. I know you went out with Kinley. Randy, I like you and I want you to be with me." She slowly walked over to him and started kissing him. "I know you want me too."

"Jen, I'm not sure who I want." He whispered as she kissed him.

"I think you do." She whispered as she looked behind him out the window and saw Kinley walking up. She kissed him again and it soon turned passionate.

She knew that Mallory would leave her alone with Randy so she had put a note on the door telling Kinley to come in. She planned it for Kinley to walk in and see her and Randy. Kinley would then think Randy chose Jen.

Just as things were turning passionate between Jennie and Randy, Kinley walked in. She was shocked when she saw Jennie and Randy. Her heart sank as she figured that Randy picked Jennie.

"I guess you made your decision." Kinley said as she walked in.

"Kinley, I can explain."Randy replied quickly. He hadn't made up his mind yet.

"No need. I see that you chose Jen. I'll back off." Kinley slowly walked to the door. "Tell Mal I'll call her." With that she walked out the door and back to her car.

Jennie smiled to herself after Kinley left. She knew now that Randy would chose her and they would be together.

"So, I guess this means you and I can date each other." She said to him.

"I guess so." Randy wasn't exactly sure what happened. "Do you want to get some dinner?"

"Yes." She smiled as they headed out. Her plan was slowly working and soon if things went well, she would have what Mallory had. A husband and a baby on the way.

Mallory and John had no idea what happened downstairs as they had started online only to get a little sidetracked.

"We really need to decide on things." Mallory said as they were in their room.

"We have like seven months before the baby is here."

"I know but let's talk about baby names. I was thinking you pick your top two and I will pick mine and then we will see what we come up."

"Okay but can't we do that later." He said as he kissed her. "I spent the time with Randy now I'm ready to spend some times with you."

She kissed him and things soon turned passionate between. Regardless of what was happening downstairs and the fact that Randy was in house, they were soon making love. She thought he would be tired from working out with Randy and they would just do some shopping but she should have known John would want to do more, he always did.

"So, do you think everything went okay with Randy and Jennie?" Mallory asked as they laid there afterwards.

"I don't know. I know Randy likes her but he likes Kinley too. I honestly don't think he made a decision yet."

"I hope when he does, it doesn't make Jennie and Kinley's friendship suffers. I know guys can tear friends apart."

"Don't worry. Things will work out the way they are meant to." He said kissing her. "Now, let's focus on us."

"Not until you give me your two baby names."

"Alright for a boy, John and for a girl Alden."

"Alright I can go with that." She replied. "How about Alden Grace if it's a girl and Alexander John if it's a boy?

"I like it. Now that that is out of the way. Let's get back to what we were doing." He kissed her.

"You know that's how we got pregnant in the first place." She said pulling away a little.

"I know that. But it's not like we can get pregnant again."

She giggled when he kissed her again. They were soon making love again. She was glad that everything was going good right now. He was recovering and she knew he was close to being able to get back in the ring provided nothing else happened. But she also knew she could control things. She could only take things as it came.

Please Review!


	33. Chapter 33

Okay sorry about the lack of update on this lately but I've had a lot going on. I hope you like this update.

* * *

Randy and Jennie headed out to dinner. Jennie knew that Kinley thought Randy had chosen her and it was working out like she wanted. Randy wasn't' sure exactly what happened at Mallory's. He liked Jennie but he and Kinley had really connected on their date. After dinner, they headed back to Mallory's. Jennie left in her car and headed home. Randy headed inside and found John awake and downstairs.

"Waiting up for me John?" Randy asked joking.

"No, I couldn't sleep." John laughed. "So how was going out with Jennie or Kinley?"

"Good. I went out with Jennie." Randy said sitting down on the sofa.

"Okay."

"John, I'm not sure I like her as much as Kinley."

"So go out with Kinley and break it off with Jennie."

"Kinley came over when Jennie was here and saw us kissing. She assumed I chose Jennie and left."

"Did you choose Jennie?"

"No. She kissed me."

"Did you explain that to Kinley?"

"No, she didn't give me a chance. John, I like her more than Jennie but now I don't know if she will talk to me." Randy sighed.

John thought for a minute, maybe Mallory could call Kinley over and that would get her and Randy to talk.

"I could talk to Mallory and see if maybe she can talk to Kinley for you." John said to him.

"Do you think she will? I mean she is friends with Jennie also."

"I think she will." John knew that even though Mal was friends with both, she would want everyone happy.

"Will you ask?"

"Yes." John laughed and slowly got up. "I'm off to bed. Maybe I can sleep."

"Anything you want to talk to about?"

"I guess I'm nervous about the baby. I don't know if I will be a good dad." John said sitting back down.

"You will be a great dad. That baby is lucky to have you for a dad."

"I just don't want to let Mal down. I'm still recovering even though I'm better but how will that affect the baby?"

"I don't think it will. John, you will be a great dad and Mallory will be a great mom."

"But what if I can't wrestle anymore? What will I do?"

"You will find something else to do. You have accepted if you can't wrestle again right?"

"Yes. If I can't wrestle, I will be okay because I have Mal and the baby."

"Then don't worry."

"Okay, I'm off to bed. See you in the morning." John got up and headed upstairs. He still had some uncertainties about things but he knew all he could do was see how things went.

Randy headed to bed not long after. He hoped that Mallory could convince Kinley to talk to him. He wanted to talk to her and explain. He knew he had to talk to Jennie also. He realized that he didn't like her as much as he liked Kinley.

The next morning Mallory headed downstairs and found John already there.

"Hey, did you sleep last night?" She asked as she got a cup of coffee and kissed him. "I woke up once and you were gone."

"I slept a little. I couldn't really sleep." He replied sitting down at the island in the kitchen.

"Why? What's going on?" She asked worriedly.

"I was just thinking about everything."

"What is everything?"

"About the baby."

"What about it? Are you not happy about the baby?"

"I am happy about it. I'm just scared. Everything with me is still uncertain."

"You mean your recovery from the stroke."

"Yes. I've accepted that I might not wrestle again. But what if I can't be a good dad because of it."

She walked over to him and hugged him. "I know you will be a great dad no matter what. You're still recovering yes but you have come a long way. We still have seven months before the baby arrives, that is plenty of time for you to get so much better. So, stop worrying so much."

"Okay, I will. Now I have a huge favor to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Can you call Kinley and asked her to come over? Randy really wants to talk to her and he is worried that she won't talk to him."

"Why does he think she won't talk to him?" She knew Kinley liked Randy and was certain she would want to talk to him.

"When she came over yesterday, she saw Jennie and Randy kissing. She assumed that Randy chose Jennie. But he said he hadn't chosen yet. Jennie kissed him and then Kinley walked in."

"Okay, I will call her but if he is playing with her, I will hurt him and no one will be able to make him better."She kissed John and headed to call Kinley.

Once Mallory had left, Randy walked into the kitchen. He wondered if John had talk to her about Kinley.

"John, did you talk to Mal?" He asked sitting down.

"What? No good morning?" John kidded. "Yes, I talk to her and she is calling Kinley."

"Good. I want to explain about things."

"Have you made your decision?"

"I think so. I really like Kinley. I like Jennie but not as much. Kinley and I really hit it off."

"That's great. I hope it goes okay."

"I hope so too."

"Alright. Kinley is on her way over. Don't be playing with her feelings."

"I'm not I like her. I want to explain what she saw." He said just as the doorbell rang.

Mallory showed Kinley in and then headed downstairs to help John with some of his work out.

"What do you want?" Kinley asked Him.

"I wanted to explain about yesterday. Jennie kissed me. I didn't kiss her."

"Well that's great. But it still looks like you chose." She replied walking over to the window.

"I didn't choose. Not yet. Kinley, I like you not Jennie." He walked over to where she was. "I want us to go out and try to get to know each other more."

"What about Jennie?"

"I don't really like her like I like you. So, will you give us a chance?"

Kinley thought for a minute. She didn't want to rush into something and she didn't want to hurt Jennie. But she really liked him and she wanted to give them a chance. But could she trust him?

"Alright. I will give us a chance. But know, if you cheat on me or do anything to hurt me, it's over. No retakes no second chances."

"I understand and I won't need another chance."

"We will see." She kissed him. "Now, I have to go. See you later."

Randy laughed as she left. He had wanted them to go out but it was obviously that was not happening right now. He hoped Jennie wouldn't be too mad when he told her. He just didn't feel the connection with Jennie like he did with Kinley.


	34. Chapter 34

Randy called Jennie the next day and asked her to meet him. He wanted to tell her in person that he liked Kinley. He hoped she would be okay and their friendship wouldn't be impacted by it. He sat in the diner waiting on Jennie.

"I'm glad you called." She said when she sat down in the booth. "I was worried that you wanted someone else."

"Jennie, I'm sorry. I don't feel anything for you but friendship." He said bluntly.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I like Kinley. I want to see what she and I can have. I'm sorry. I hope we can still be friends."

"I should have known you would want her. She makes everyone want her." Jennie replied hurtfully.

"Jennie, that's not fair. It's not her doing. I felt a connection with her. I can't ignore that. I'm sorry."

"Whatever. You will learn that she uses people." Jennie got up and left. She had no intention of being friends with Kinley anymore. She knew Mallory would always be both their friends.

Randy sighed once Jennie left. He had no idea how she felt about Kinley and he wondered if Kinley had any idea how she felt. He thought the three girls were great friends. But it didn't' seem like Jennie was really Kinley's friends.

After leaving the diner, Jennie headed to talk to Mallory. She wanted to know where Mallory stood on things. She knew that Mallory had a good heart and would remain friends with each but Jennie couldn't be in the same room as Kinley. Jennie arrived at Mallory's house and knocked on the door.

"Jen, what are you doing here?" Mallory asked her friend.

"I need to talk to you." She said walking in. She noticed Mallory in her robe and knew she was probably asleep or having sex with John.

"About what?" Mallory asked. She was a little annoyed that Jennie interrupted her and John.

"I can't be in the same room as Kinley anymore."

"You came over here and interrupted me to tell that?"

"Oh I'm sorry were you busy?"

"Yes. Jen, I realize you and Kinley both like Randy. But he has made his choice and you just need to deal with it."

"But she stole him from me."

"How?" Mallory asked rolling her eyes.

"You know how she is."

"Jen, can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm pregnant and I really want to have sex with my husband."

"Mal, this is important." Jennie said as if Mallory had nothing better to do.

"Jen, you need to deal with the fact that Randy made his decision. Move on."

"Fine. Go back to screwing your husband. But know I'm not her friend anymore." Jennie didn't say anything else and she quickly walked out the door.

"I've got to not answer the door anymore." Mallory said locking it and going back upstairs.

The next few weeks were no fun for Mallory as Jennie refused to be in the same room with Kinley. Mallory though that Jennie would eventually get over it and be okay with things but it didn't seem like the case. Mallory was exhausted dealing with the girls and being pregnant. She just wanted peace and quiet but that was not coming anytime soon. John was working hard to get back in the ring and Mallory knew it was just a matter of time before he would back.

"I wish Jen and K would get back friends. I hate being in the middle." Mallory said walking into her bedroom. She saw her husband already in bed as she had worked late with Jennie.

"They're still fighting?" He asked looking up from the laptop. He was doing some research on vacation places for them.

"Yes. I feel that I can't win either way. If I do something with Kinley, Jennie gets mad and says I don't like her as much. I feel that I'm back in high school." She said as she changed into some sleep clothes.

"Maybe everyone will be okay."

"I hope so. Why did both have to fall for Randy?" She sighed as she got into bed. "Did you have dinner?"

"Yes, mom. Randy and I had some Chinese for dinner." He laughed.

"I wasn't mommying you." She laughed. "I had something with Jen."

"Good."

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

"Vacation spots. I think we need some time away from this craziness."

"I totally agree and I hope you are thinking Jamaica."

"I was actually. Did you invade my brain?"

"I did and you're such a horn dog." She laughed kissing him.

"How did you know I was thinking about you and me having some fun?" He smiled.

"Because I know you." She laughed.

They were soon making love. It was just the distraction Mallory needed from the craziness of her friends.

She loved both girls and wanted them to be happy but Jennie needed to realize that Randy chose Kinley and move on from it. She could only hope each of her friends would get back close again and find the happiness she had.

Please Review!


	35. Chapter 35

The next few months went by and Kinley and Randy's relationship began to break under the pressure of him traveling so much. Mallory and John's relationship was going strong with him getting ready to get back in the ring. It had taken well over a year but John was close to making his way back to the ring. Jennie had calm down a little but she and Kinley weren't really talking. She only saw Randy when she went over to Mallory and John's. Mallory was almost seven months pregnant now. She and John had found out they were having a little girl. They had decided to name her Hope Elisabeth Cena.

"I just don't know if I can deal with Randy's schedule anymore." Kinley said as she and Mallory sat in the nursery.

"I thought you liked him." Mallory replied as she folded the baby clothes. She had a baby shower earlier in the day.

"I do but I can't take not being with him. I think it's time to end our relationship. I just can't do it."

"Is that what you want?" Mallory asked as she put the baby clothes in the dresser.

"It is. I don't want to do this long distance thing anymore. I need someone who is here for me. I hope you are okay with things."

"Kinley, it's your life to do what you want. If you want to break up with Randy, then break up with him."

"I am going too. Today." She said getting up. "I have to go. Randy is coming over and I want to go ahead and break up with him."

"Alright." Mallory hugged her friend and watched as she left. She hoped that she wasn't making a mistake with things.

After Kinley left Mallory's, she headed home to wait for Randy to come over. She just couldn't take the long distance thing anymore. She wanted a guy who was there for her. She had just finished getting dinner ready when she heard the doorbell.

"Hey, glad you came."She said when she opened the door.

"We had a date remember." He smiled.

"I wanted to talk to you." She said sitting down on the sofa.

"Okay." He said joining her. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I think we should break up. I can't do the long distance thing anymore." She said quickly.

"But I thought everything was working good." He was shocked that she was ending things. He thought everything was good.

"I'm sorry. I just can't do the long distance thing anymore." She stood up. "Randy, I'm sorry. I just don't thing this can work."

"Is that what you want?" He asked standing up.

"Yes."

"Alright. Consider us over." He said walking out. He couldn't believe that she ended it. He thought they were working good but apparently it wasn't enough for her.

He got in his car and drove to Mallory and John's. He hoped they weren't busy or anything.

"Randy, what's going on?" John asked opening the door.

"I need to talk. Are you busy?"

"No, come in. Mal and I were just watching a movie." John said as they walked into the living room.

"Randy, everything okay?" Mallory asked when she saw him. She knew Kinley must have ended things with him.

"No, Kinley broke up with me." He said sitting down. "She doesn't think the long distance relationship can work anymore."

"Are you going to fight for her?" Mallory asked.

"No. She wants this so I'm going to go with it." He replied. "I really thought she and I had a connection but we didn't if we can end because of long distance. I'm going to move on."

He got up and headed upstairs. Mallory looked at John. She knew that Kinley was going to break up with him but she thought maybe she would rethink it.

"I can't believe Kinley just ended it." John said once Randy was upstairs.

"I know me too. I hoped she would change her mind."

"I feel bad for Randy."

"I do too. I guess the only thing we can do is be his friends."

"Yeah." He kissed her and they turned back on the movie. They both knew that Randy wanted to be alone. He had to deal with things.

Jennie heard the next day that Kinley and Randy had broken up. She wondered if she still had a chance with him. She had learned about the break up when she overheard Kinley telling another therapist. She knew she had to know for sure. She knew Mallory was there doing some things. She was getting ready to go on maternity leave soon as she had some complications with her pregnancy.

"Mal, can we talk?" Jennie said walking in.

"Sure what's up?" Mallory asked.

"I heard about Kinley and Randy."

"Okay."

"Do you think I have a chance with him?"

"There is always a chance but I don't know for sure. I think you should wait for a little bit. You don't want to rush quickly and it be a rebound thing."

"Right. Thanks." Jennie said happily walking out.

Mallory sighed when she did. She didn't know what to do. Kinley had broken up with him because of the long distance thing. Would Jennie do the same? Mallory didn't want Randy to be hurt again. He thought Kinley was the right one but that didn't work out. Now Jennie was trying to have something with him. She honestly didn't know if either one of them with Randy was a good idea. But it was his choice. If he wanted to give Jennie a chance, then he should.

She finished her work and headed home. The complications she had with the baby were wearing her down. Her high blood pressure was the main concern right now. If it didn't come down, then they would induce her early. She hoped it came down but only time will tell on it.

Please Review!


	36. Chapter 36

The next few weeks went by and Randy and Jennie got closer but he still thought about Kinley. He had wanted their relationship to work but she couldn't deal with his job. He knew he had to focus on his growing relationship with Jennie but couldn't he really forget how much he had liked Kinley. Mallory was six weeks from her due date and she and John were getting everything ready for Hope. Kinley had started dating someone else but she still thought about Randy. She just still felt she couldn't deal with his job.

"So, Mal are you excited that Hope will be soon?" Kinley asked as they were sitting in the living room of Mallory's house.

"I am. I'm ready to not be pregnant anymore and see this beautiful little girl that John and I created."

"Well there is no doubt that she will be beautiful. I mean look at her mom and dad. She will probably be blond and blue eyed." Kinley laughed.

"Yeah." Mallory agreed with a laugh.

"So where is your handsome hubby?"

"He and Randy went out to see about something. He is being very secretive. I wish I knew what was going on."

"Randy and Jennie still dating?"

"K, you broke up with him. You didn't want to do the long distance thing. You can't be mad that he moves on with someone else."

"I'm not mad that he is moving on. I'm just can't believe it's with Jennie. He chose me over her and now he is with her."

"K, you let him go. Now you have deal with it."

"I know. So, you and John decide on the godparents yet?" Kinley asked changing the subject.

"We have. We want Randy and Jennie and you and Matt."

"You want Hope to have four godparents?"

"Yes. Randy and Matt have helped so much with getting John ready to go back in the ring. You and Jennie are my best friends who are always there for me. Without your push, I don't think John and I would be married and be having Hope."

"Thanks." Kinley said hugging her friend. She didn't' really want to share the godparent duty with Jennie but she knew it was Mallory's choice.

"I'm glad you accept. I want you and Jennie to get along. This is important to me."

"I will try for you and Hope." Kinley said hugging her. "I have to go so, I will see you later."

"Okay." Mallory said walking Kinley to the door.

After Kinley left, Mallory headed upstairs to put some things away. She suddenly felt a sharp pain. She couldn't hold onto the banister and fell down the stairs.

Jennie had decided to go see Mallory to talk about her relationship with Randy. She wasn't happy with the long distance much like Kinley hadn't been. A part of her wanted to end things with him but another part didn't. She arrived at Mallory's and rang the bell. She was shocked when Mallory didn't answer. She knew she was home. She turned the door handle and found it opened. She walked in and found Mallory at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mal, oh my god!" She said rushing to her. She checked her pulse and found it weak. "Mal hold on."

She dialed 911 and waited for the paramedics. She called Randy and John and told them what happened. They said they were going to meet them at the hospital. The paramedics arrived and rushed Mallory to the hospital.

"Jennie, what happened?" Randy asked when he and John arrived.

"I don't know. I came over to talk to her and I found her at the bottom of the stairs. I think she fell."

"Has the doctor been out yet?" John asked worried about his wife and daughter.

"No." She replied just as the doctor came out.

"Mallory Cena?" The doctor said walking in the waiting room.

"Yes, I'm her husband. Is she and the baby okay?"

"Yes. We had to deliver the baby. She is fine. She weighs 5lbs. 2ozs. She is small but I don't see any problem."

"Thank god." Jennie said knowing how much the baby meant to Mallory and John.

"What about Mallory?" John asked. He was happy that his daughter was fine but he was worried about his wife.

"She lost some blood but we replaced it. She will make a full recovery from things. We did have to do a c-section but she will heal from that."

"So, she and the baby are fine?"

"Yes, Mr. Cena, your wife and daughter are fine. I can take you see your daughter. Your wife is in recovery right now."

"Thank you." John followed the doctor to the nursery to see Hope.

Jennie looked at Randy and decided to go ahead and break up with him.

"Randy, I think we should talk." She said walking over to him.

"What about?" He had a feeling he knew exactly what she wanted to talk about.

"I think we should break up. I can't do the long distance thing."

"I thought you could. You said you had no problem doing it. I told you I didn't want to start this with you if you thought you couldn't do it."

"I thought I could but I can't. Randy, don't make this difficult."

"This isn't going to be difficult. You want to break, okay let's break up." He said walking toward the nursery.

She was shocked he was so okay with it. She expected him to be upset but he wasn't. She sighed and left the hospital. She knew that John was going to be with Mallory.

Randy arrived at the nursery and saw John holding his daughter. He couldn't believe how so much had changed since John's stroke. John had a beautiful wife and beautiful daughter. His life was working out perfect. Randy wished he had what John had. He wanted the wife and child. He wondered if he ever would. Would he find the girl who wouldn't mind his job?

John held Hope and knew her name suited her. She had a difficult delivery but made it. Both she and Mallory were fine. As he held Hope, she was something he never thought he would have after his stroke. He never thought he would have a wife and daughter. His personal life was perfect. Now the next thing in it was getting back in the ring.

Please Reivew!


	37. Chapter 37

Three Weeks Later

Randy stood in the guest room of John and Mallory's house getting ready for Hope's christening. He was excited that they had asked him to be her godfather. He took a deep breath and turned to walk out the room. He headed downstairs and saw Mallory with Hope.

"Wow, Randy, you look so handsome." Mallory said to him.

"Thanks." He laughed and kissed her on the cheek before taking Hope from her. "And how is my favorite girl?"

"She is good. I think she is excited about today too."

"Well she is a lucky little girl to have two godfathers and two godmothers."

"That she is." Mallory laughed as John walked in with Matt and Jennie.

"So, everyone ready for this thing?" John asked them.

"We are ready." Mallory said taking Hope from Randy and they all headed out.

They soon arrived at the garden where the christening would take place. The guests were already there. Mallory saw that a lot of John's coworkers were there. Everyone took their place at the front of the guests and the minister started the ceremony.

"Welcome everyone to this beautiful setting. John and Mallory have chosen this day to introduce their daughter to you and to god. They along with Randy, Matt, Jennie and Kinley will be responsible for the well being of this child both physically and spiritually. Randy and Jennie and Matt and Kinley do you promise to be responsible for the well being of this child?"

"We do." They all answered.

"John, Mallory, what name have you chosen for your daughter?"

"Hope Elisabeth Cena."

"Mallory please hand Hope to Randy." The minister said to her.

Mallory handed Hope to Randy and then turned to the minister.

"We christen you Hope Elisabeth Cena." The minister said pouring the water over Hope's head. "Welcome to this world."

After the ceremony, everyone headed to a nearby hotel for the reception. Everyone brought their gifts for Hope and enjoyed the day.

"Randy, I wanted you meet someone." Mallory said walking up to him with a friend.

"Okay." Randy said not sure it was a good idea. The last two friends he dated of hers ended in a break up.

"This is Erin." She said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you Randy." Erin said shaking his hand.

"You too." He said to the pretty brunette.

"Well I will leave you guys to get to know each other. I'm going to find John and my daughter." Mallory laughed and left the two.

Randy turned to Erin once Mallory had left. "So, what do you do?"

"I'm a writer. I travel everywhere writing different things."

"You like to travel?"

"I do."

Randy smiled as they continued to talk. He was beginning to think he had finally found someone who would understand about his job. The two continued to talk over the afternoon. They exchanged numbers and promised to call.

Mallory was smiling when she saw how well Randy and Erin were getting along. She should have introduced them to begin with but Erin was out of the country on assignment.

"There's my family." She said walking up to John who was showing Hope off to so co workers.

"Gail, Eve, this is Mallory, my wife." John said when she walked up.

"It's nice to meet you." Eve said shaking Mallory's hand. "You have a beautiful daughter."

"Thank you." Mallory replied with a smile.

The remainder of the evening Mallory and John introduced everyone to Hope. Soon the party was over and everyone headed to the hotel they were staying at. Mallory was excited that Randy and Erin seemed to have hit it off. He deserved someone who would understand his job and that was definitely Erin.

After everyone left, Randy retired to the guest room and John and Mallory headed to their room after putting Hope down for the night.

"That was a beautiful ceremony." John said as they got ready for bed.

"I hope so. I wanted it to be beautiful but not overdone."

"It was that." He said kissing her. "I love you Mallory."

"I love you too." She said with a smile. "What's on your mind?"

"So I was thinking about getting back in the ring soon."

"Well do you feel that you are ready?"

"I do. Do you think I'm ready?"

"I think you are. You have made excellent progress. You have handled yourself good in the ring with Randy and I think you are ready."

"Mallory, I love you so much. I never thought that having a stroke could be a good thing. But it was. It led me to you and then that led me to our daughter. I couldn't ask for anything more than you and our daughter."

"I love you too. I'm so thankful that you were brought into my life even though it was through a stroke."

"I never thought I would say this but having that stroke was the best thing that could have happened to me." He kissed her again.

"You know we have to wait another three weeks." She said pulling away.

"I know." He said with a laugh.

"Let's get some sleep." She kissed him goodnight and they were soon asleep.

It had been a wonderful day for them as a couple and a family. Life was wonderful for them and now John was set to make his return to the ring.

Please Review!


	38. Chapter 38

Last Chapter in this story. It was just time. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited it. You guys are awesome. You got me another story over two hundred reviews. Thanks again and continue to read my others.

* * *

Three Months Later

John stood at the stage waiting to be announced. He was finally making his return to the WWE. He knew Mallory and Hope were in the locker room watching. He took a deep breath as he heard his music. He did his usual entrance and then headed to the ring.

"WWE Universe." He said taking the microphone. "It's great to be back here with all of you."

He listened as the crowd scream as he said the words.

"I know I've been away for a while. As most of you know I have been recovering from a stroke caused by an attack by Nexus. This last year and half has been filled with highs and lows. I worked hard to get back to this point. Now, I'm ready to make my way back to the title."

He was interrupted by Randy's music as planned. He was glad that Randy was his first match back.

"Cena, you think just because you were out with your stroke that you can come back and make a play for my title." Randy said getting into the ring. "You are sadly mistaken."

"Randy, I said work my way back. I'm willing to work up to getting a title shot."

"I don't think you have it anymore to win matches." Randy laughed.

"How about we put that to the test?" John answered back. "You and me tonight."

"I accept."

Randy threw down his microphone and John did too. They were soon wrestling in the ring as planned. Randy tried for his RKO but John blocked it and then hit Randy with the attitude adjustment. He covered him for the win and the ref counted three.

"Your winner John Cena." The announcer said once the bell rang.

John raised his hand in victory as Randy stood up and shook his hand as planned. It was to show a sign of respect for him not only as a fellow wrestler but for coming back from something that almost ended his career.

Once the show was over, John headed back to his locker room. He walked in and saw Mallory on the sofa sleeping with Hope in her arms. He quietly walked over and took Hope and placed her in the infant seat and then kissed Mallory.

"Hey, your match was great." She said to him.

"How much did you see before you and our daughter fell asleep?" He laughed.

"Half?" She replied. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's fine. I'm going to shower and then we can head back to the hotel."

"You aren't going out with everyone to celebrate?"

"No. The only celebrating I want to do is with you and our daughter." He kissed her again and headed to the shower.

She knew that everyone wanted him to come out with them and celebrated. She didn't want her and Hope to get in the way of that.

"John, I think you should go out with your friends." She said once he returned. "They want you to come out."

"Mal, I know that but I don't want to. I'm not the person who goes to clubs anymore. I want to spend the time with you and our beautiful daughter." He kissed her again and they headed out.

Randy saw John and Mallory leave with Hope and smiled. He was happy that John's life was going so well. He was back in the ring and had a beautiful wife and daughter.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Erin asked him.

"Yeah, let's skip the club and head back to the hotel." He smiled at his girlfriend of three months.

"Definitely." She smiled before kissing him.

As they walked out of the arena, Randy was happy that he finally found the one for him. Erin understood about the job and she didn't mind when he had to go on the road. She often met up with him while she was on assignment.

He realized that life had truly worked out for him and John. The lives they had now where wonderful and filled with people they loved. Nothing could be better than that.

Please Review!


End file.
